Lee's Return
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Lelaki tersebut menikahinya hanya berlandaskan harta, tak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk ia memperhatikan istrinya yang masih terlampau muda. Malam itu ia pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin dan bahkan jatuh kedalam jurang nista untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Sungminpun menghilang. /"Sungmin lagi?" /"Ini bukan hanya tentang rasa bersalah."/"Perkenalkan, dia Vincent Lee."/ KyuMin! YAOI! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Remake**

**.**

**Lee's Return**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**.**

**Story by : Anne Ashley**

**Art by : Yoko Hanabusa**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah manga Stright dewasa dengan judul "Lady Linford's Return" yang di remake menjadi fanfiction KyuMin, dengan segala perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan dan karakter KyuMin.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO, Beberapa Cast (Uke) akan di GS.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY~**

**:: ::**

**oOo**

**:: ::**

**Seoul, 15 Agustus 2008**

.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Deburan salju lebat yang berjatuhan di bumi membuat setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan besar ini memutuskan untuk menarik langkahnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Menyalakan penghangat dan menyediakan secangkir teh atau coklat panas untuk menemani waktu senggang mereka hingga badai salju malam ini berlalu.

Beberapa deruman berat mobil yang kesusahan melaju di tengah salju hanya seperti musik tunggal yang sedikit mengganggu desuan kencang angin yang berhembus.

_**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**_

Seseorang dengan jubah merah bertudung terlihat melangkah pelan, merambah jalanan penuh salju dengan kaki mungilnya yang sedikit bergetar. Tangan kirinya memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci dengan erat, sedang tangan kanannya tersimpan diantara bibir dan hidung yang terlihat menguapkan udara beku.

Seseorang tersebut menggigil kecil. Salju-salju yang berjatuhan tersebut menimpa wajahnya ketika kepala bertudung itu mendongak, sejenak ia terdiam memandang julangan gedung di hadapannya. Namun kemudian, tubuhnya dibuat menoleh oleh sebuah deruman sedang sebuah mobil yang terhenti tak jauh dari sana.

"Salju malam ini turun sangat lebat."

Seseorang dengan jubah merah tersebut memundurkan langkahnya, sedikit berjalan menjauh lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri di balik tiang lampu jalan.

"Malam ini, kau tak akan bisa pulang." Seorang wanita turun dari mobil mewah tersebut setelah seorang pelayan membukakannya pintu.

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud pulang."

Si mungil bertudung merah itu melebarkan matanya saat seorang pria dengan suara dan garis wajah yang sangat ia kenal turun menyusul wanita tadi dari dalam mobil.

"Uh.. jahat sekali, tega nya kau datang ke Seoul sendirian dan meninggalkan istrimu di Busan." Wanita dengan dengan segala atribut mewah yang begitu elegan tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, memandang pria tegap yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan nakal yang begitu menggoda.

"Dia hanya seorang bocah yang cocok main dengan boneka." Pria tersebut menyeringai. Lengannya tergerak untuk mengapit tubuh si wanita dan meremasnya pelan.

"Tapi bukankah jika sudah berumur enam belas tahun dia sudah cukup dewasa? Ah, aku tahu.. pasti istrimu itu sangat jeleknya?" Wanita dengan mantel coklat tersebut membuat ekspresi terkejut yang tersekan sangat di buat-buat, lalu terkikik kecil saat melihat ekspresi wajah pria disampingnya perlahan mendatar.

"Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas dia seorang lelaki. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan wajahnya." Kini keduanya berjalan masuk menghampiri sebuah pintu kaca yang tengah di bukakan oleh dua pelayan disana.

"Aw, berarti yang menarik perhatianmu hanya hartanya bukan?" Senyum miring yang terpatri di bibir wanita tersebut begitu bertolak belakang dengan raut terkejut si mungil berjubah merah yang masih memperhatikan mereka.

Tubuh nya menegang, cengkraman tangannya pada boneka kelinci dalam pelukannya kian mengerat. Si mungil itu hampir saja meneteskan airmatanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara," Pria tersebut menyeringai lalu menarik pinggul si wanita agar kian merapat padanya.

"Sepanjang malam ini ciumanku akan menyumpal mulut berisik mu itu." Ia meraih rahang wanita dihadapannya lalu membawa keduanya ke dalam sebuah pagutan panas yang menuntut.

**Blam!**

Lalu setelah nya pintu itu tertutup rapat. Tubuh si mungil berjubah merah tersebut melemas, hampir merosot ke latar jika saja ia tak menahan diri dengan mencengkram erat tiang lampu jalan. Airmatanya meleleh begitu saja, ia terisak lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Berlari terseok di tengah bagai salju yang begitu lebat, si mungil itu sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalan yang di laluinya. Ia hanya sibuk menangis, mengutuk dirinya yang terkesan begitu bodoh selama ini.

Lari.

Lari..

Lari secepat mungkin, kemanapun...

Hatinya meringis perih. Sedang kepalanya berkecamuk tak menentu.. yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah 'pergi sejauh apapun yang kau bisa' hingga ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya. Terlebih... angin yang berhembus kencangpun menutupi pandangan.

Hingga, peristiwa na'as itu pun tak dapat terelakkan.

"HEY! CEPAT MENYINGKIR!"

**TIN TIN!**

**BRAAKK**

Derak besi yang yang bertubrukkan itu terdengar bersamaan darah segar yang mulai mengalir. Boneka kelinci yang di pegangnya terpental jauh dari jalan raya.

Sang penghuni mobil di landa kepanikan yang bukan main, mereka bergegas turun dan membawa si mungil yang ternyata bergender lelaki tersebut pergi dengan mobilnya. Meninggalkan boneka kelinci berwarna biru langit tersebut dalam kesendirian di tepi jalanan dengan badai salju yang menghujamnya.

Ya. Boneka kelinci dengan bertuliskan 'Lee' pada bagian lehernya.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

**Seoul, enam tahun kemudian..**

.

.

.

_**Duk.. Duk.. Duk..**_

Keheningan sebuah mansion mewah yang begitu megah tersebut tiba-tiba saja terganggu dengan gedoran keras yang di lakukan seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan di depan pintu utama.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" Teriak wanita dengan gaun mewah tersebut di tengah gedoran pintunya yang kian mengeras.

_**Duk! Duk! Duk!**_

"YAH! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sudah kembali`kan?! Aku tahu kau di dalam!" Teriaknya lagi sambil terus menggencarkan gedoran pintunya. Beberapa satpam yang menjaga di gerbang raksasa tak jauh darisana hanya dapat menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah salah satu keluarga majikannya, terkadang gaun mewah dan anggun yang di kenakan wanita tersebut terkesan sangat tidak cocok dengan perangainya yang cukup keras dan arogan.

Beberapa lama wanita tersebut terus 'menyapa' rumah yang di kunjunginya dengan teriakan dan gedoran, akhirnya pintu besar tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Kepala _Butler_ yang di kenalnya sebagai orang kepercayaan pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Nyonya Kim. Tapi Tuan Cho sedang beristirahat." Sahut _Butler _tersebut dengan sopannya. Wanita yang di sebut 'Nyonya Kim' tersebut berdecak sebal, dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan diri pada salah satu sofa tunggal di ruang tamu.

"Bangunkan dia." Titahnya seraya terduduk anggun.

Sang _Butler _hanya mengangguk, ia membungkuk rendah sebelum berlalu pergi ke dalam untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun seperti yang sudah diperintahkan padanya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ditunggu pun memunculkan batang hidungnya. Pria tinggi dengan tubuh maskulin itu berjalan pelan memasuki ruang tamu masih dengan kimono tidur yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa menggangguku sepagi ini Kim Heechul-_ssi_?" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan sarkastis. Adik dari ibunya ini memang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan dirinya hingga ia sudah tak pernah bersikap sungkan lagi pada Bibi-nya, begitupun dengan Heechul sendiri.

"Pagi? Pukul sepuluh kau bilang pagi? Aku tak ingat kakak-ku melahirkan mahkluk malam seperti dirimu Cho." Sahut Heechul tak kalah sinis. Kyuhyun tak lagi menanggapi, ia lebih memilih duduk dan menuangkan sebuah _Wine_ ke dalam gelas.

"Kau tahu aku tak terbiasa bangun pagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyesap _Wine_ nya. Heechul melengos malas, ia pun mengambil sebuah gelas yang tersedia di dekat _mini bar_ dan segera menuangkan cairan merah pekat tersebut ke dalam sana.

"Nyonya Shin mengatakan jika ia melihatmu pulang dari London, tapi kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku." Dengus Heechul mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Aku tiba pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan belum genap tiga jam yang lalu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Tatapan pria tersebut terkesan masih cukup sayu karena mengantuk.

"Oh, begitu." Heechul mengangguk lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Hidungnya bergerak kecil untuk mengendus bau tubuh Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan tingkah _absurd _yang ditunjukkan Bibi-nya ini.

"Aku tak mencium bau wanita Paris." Gumam Heechul di tengah dengusannya. Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit tak paham atas maksud dari kalimat yang Heechul lontarkan.

"_Ahjumma_, ada apa dengan mu? Aku pergi ke London untuk urusan pekerjaan. Setelah itu aku segera pergi ke Busan." Jelas Kyuhyun membuat Heechul segera menjauhkan hidungnya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menemui anak-anak?" Tanya Heechul sambil menuangkan kembali _Wine_ kedalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula sudah lama sekali tak pernah lagi bermain dengan wanita-wanita itu."

"Oh, benarkah? Apa karena istrimu?"

Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun pada gelas yang di genggamnya kian mengerat, ia hanya terseyum simpul dan mengangguk. Heechul tersenyum sinis.

"Harusnya kau setuju dengan wanita yang kutawarkan kemarin." Ujar Heechul seraya menyesap gelas _Wine_-nya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk mengingat.

"Maksudmu Nona Kim?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, bukankah dia sangat cantik?" Ujarnya membuat pria tersebut terkekeh.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika dia sudah mencintai Kim Jungwoon si pengusaha muda itu? Dia mendekatiku hanya untuk menarik perhatian pria yang dicintainya." Ujar Kyuhyun setengah tergelak. Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya malas-malasan.

"Yayayaya~ ku pikir tahun lalu kau lupa daratan karena patah hati." Ujar Heechul penuh maksud.

"Maksudmu dengan lupa daratan?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku Cho, kau pulang pergi setiap hari hanya untuk mengunjungi Busan kan? Ku kira kau tengah patah hati saat itu."

"Ah, itu.." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham kemudian kembali menyesap _Wine_-nya. "Maksudku pergi kesana memang bukan hanya untuk berkunjung, aku ketempat itu karena Zhoumi menelpon dan memberitahuku jika ia mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan istriku."

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sungmin lagi?" Tanya nya. Sebuah anggukkan mengamini pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya, tapi sayang sekali usahaku sia-sia. Aku tak mendapatkan apapun." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya terangkat dengan mata yang memandanga jauh, pria tersebut memainkan gelas di tangannya hingga cairan merah di dalam sana pun teraduk pelan.

"Ada kalanya aku ingin menyerah, karena aku tak dapat menemukan satu buktipun untuk menyangkal tuduhan semua orang yang menyebutku sebagai 'Si pembunuh istri'." Kyuhyun menyimpan gelas _Wine_-nya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya dengan mata terpejam, lalu mengurut keningnya pelan. Masalah ini selalu menghantui tidurnya sejak enam tahun yang lalu, dan ia sama sekali belum menemukan apapun.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-_ah.._ andai saja saat itu aku meminjamimu uang, semuanya tak akan seperti ini." Heechul menghela napas, ikut terhanyut oleh atmosfir kelam yang terasa di sekelilingnya.

"Padahal yang mempunyai hutang adalah _Appa_-mu yang sudah mati itu, bukan kau." Ujar Heechul membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Pria tersebut terkekeh lagi kemudian segera menyambar gelas _Wine_-nya.

"Yah, mungkin aku juga bersalah.. karena dulu sebagian uang _Appa_ ku pakai untuk bersenang-senang. Karena itu tindakkan mu yang menolak meminjamiku uang itu sudah benar, karena kalau tidak aku pasti akan tetap seperti itu. Menjadi manusia yang hanya mementingkan kesenangan diri sendiri saja." Kyuhyun menelan cairan pekat tersebut dalam sekali teguk. Pria tersebut menyimpan gelas ber-kaki itu diatas meja. Lambat laun raut wajahnya semakin mengeruh sendu.

"Jika saja enam tahun yang lalu, mataku tidak disilaukan oleh harta yang ditawarkan Tuan Lee. Kupikir dengan menikahi anaknya yang pendiam dan penyendiri itu aku bisa membayar semua hutang-hutangku." Mata Kyuhyun menerawang jauh kala mengingat Sungmin saat itu.

"Meskipun kami bertetangga, aku hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Tuan Lee yang sudah lumpuh dan hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur itu. Aku menyetujui tawaran tersebut tanpa melihat baik-baik bagaimana anaknya."

"Setelah resepsi pernikahan selelasi, aku membawa anak itu ke rumahku. Lalu menjadikannya pelayan, kemudian aku pergi ke Seoul untuk kembali terpuruk ke dalam jurang nista itu. Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang masih terlampau kecil." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ingatan masa lalu akan sikap buruk yang ia berikan untuk 'istri-nya' tersebut melintas begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

"Mungkinkah dia menghilang karena sikap mu itu?" Tanya Heechul sebelum menyesap _Wine_ yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Mungkin saja."

"Tapi rasanya sulit juga, hidup disamping lelaki berusia enam belas tahun yang bahkan masih memeluk boneka. Menyeramkan sekali." Ungkap Heechul sambil bergidik kecil. Kyuhyun memandang Heecul lalu menunduk, ia melipat kedua kakinya menjadi tumpang tindih, kesepuluh jarinya menyatu dan tersimpan di bawah dagu.

"Awalnya pun aku berpikir seperti itu. Akan tetapi setelah aku mencari tahu semuanya akhirnya aku mengerti." Kyuhyun mengela napas dalam, agaknya pria tersebut tak sanggup untuk membeberkan kenyataan pahit apa yang pernah di terima Sungmin saat itu.

"Sifatnya yang sangat pendiam dan kekanak-kanakkan itu di sebabkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Sungmin tak pernah di perbolehkan keluar rumah . Dia bahkan hanya di perbolehkan bicara dengan pelayan dan guru privat kepercayaan saja. Ayahnya mengurung 'istriku' karena Ibu nya pergi dengan laki-laki lain." Kyuhyun menuangkan lagi _Wine_ ke dalam gelasnya, lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri jendela, hanya untuk sekedar mencari obyek yang dapat mengalihkan kesedihannya.

"Ayahnya meninggal tak lama setelah resepsi pernikahan kami selesai, dan ia mewariskan semua hartanya padaku. Padaku, ia sama sekali tak berniat mewariskan semuanya pada Sungmin, anaknya sendiri. Tapi padaku ini yang jelas-jelas hanya orang lain." Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Disana ia mendapati wajah Heechul ikut menyendu, sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku tak tahu itu, kasihan anak itu.. terlebih lagi, ia menikahi seorang lelaki rendah sepertimu." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menerima kalimat pedas Heechul yang terkesan begitu blak-blakkan. Benar, ia memang seorang lelaki yang rendah. Kyuhyun bahkan masih sempatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sama bahkan setelah ia memiliki Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyuhyun, semua itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Kau harus mencari seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Orang yang akan mendampingi hidupmu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan kembali memandang langit. Benar, itu memang sudah sangat lama sekali berlalu. Namun entah mengapa, hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tak dapat berpaling dari Sungmin. Dulu ia yang begitu arogan dan begitu merendahkan Sungmin, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan jika bocah tersebut sudah membuatnya bertekuk lutut hingga enam tahu lamanya.

"Terima kasih, Heechul-_ahjumma_. Tapi untuk diriku, Sungmin tetap istriku hingga saat ini. Aku akan terus mencarinya, aku akan mendapatkannya kembali." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Heechul dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku sudah menyewa seseorang, dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencarinya." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Heechul.

"_Ahjumma_, apakah kau mengingat sesuatu tentang Sungmin? Mungkin kau bisa membantuku dengan mengingat ciri-cirinya, karena aku bahkan sudah tidak mengingat wajahnya." Heechul yang semula menatap prihatin kini mendelik sinis, _apa-apaan anak ini? Keterlaluan sekali bahkan wajah istrinya pun ia tak ingat._

"Kau gila Cho, bagaimana mungkin wajah istrimu sendiri kau tidak mengingatnya?" Hardik Heechul sarkastis. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, terlebih kau tahu persis bagaimana sikap ku dulu yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sungmin."

"_Tsk,_ aku juga." Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Heechul.

"Maksudmu? Kau juga tidak mengingatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Heechul terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin Hangeng tahu."

"Kalau begitu cepat panggil dia."

"_Tsk_, bocah..." Heechul berdecak malas, ingin sekali ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun jika saja pria tersebut masih berusia tujuh atau delapan tahun, seperti dulu. "Kau pikir suamiku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan? Dia sangat sibuk belakangan ini, karena itu aku mengunjungimu." Ungkap Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Mungkin Hangeng akan senggang setelah pesta yang diadakan di kediaman Tuan Choi, _timing _nya sangat pas sekali."

"Kau akan datang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak usah." Heechul beranjak dari duduknya kemudian kembali mengenakan kembali mantel merah berbulu yang tadi di lepasnya. "Aku akan pergi dengan Hangeng, dan aku akan membicarakan soal tadi. Oh, iya Kyuhyun.. ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Ujar Heechul membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun mendatar.

"Jangan katakan kau menjodohkanku dengan seorang wanita lagi?" Tanyanya cukup tak suka.

"Dasar sok tahu, dia bukan seorang wanita. Tapi mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik untukmu, kau terlalu penyendiri Kyuhyun." Ujar Heechul sedikit menasehati. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Entahlah, gairahnya untuk berteman ataupun bergaul sudah menguap entah kemana. Pikirannya terlalu di sibukkan oleh Sungmin, hingga ia tak memperdulikan lagi yang lainnya.

"Dasar bocah tengik, tidak sopan sekali pada Bibi mu ini. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus datang!" Setelah itu Heechul melenggang keluar tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdecak malas.

Heechul tahu, jika ia tetap disana Kyuhyun pasti akan menolaknya. Tapi jika sudah begini, Kyuhyun tak akan bisa berbuat apapun selain mengikuti kemauan Heechul, walaupun dengan terpaksa.

"Dasar merepotkan."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Pria dengan berbalutkan setelan hitam yang begitu mewah dan berlapiskan mantel hangat senada tersebut berjalan dengan begitu elegan menuruni mobil _Limousin_ hitamnya yang terparkir di depan pintu utama.

Dari cara berjalan hingga senyum kecil yang ia ulas, begitu menunjukkan dari kelas mana pria tersebut berasal. Tak ayal jika beberapa tamu undangan dan para wanita disana memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum.

Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya setelah ia sampai di dalam, senyum menawan yang semula terpatri dibibirnya perlahan menghilang, bergantikan dengan raut datarnya yang begitu khas.

Jika boleh memilih, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berminat untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan ini. Tak akan ada hal spesial yang menarik perhatiannya, pria tersebut berani bertaruh hanya akan ada adegan-adegan penuh romantisme yang di suguhkan oleh pasangan-pasangan suami-istri penuh cinta tersebut. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan segera mengulas senyum ramah, ketika Kim Kibum teman lamanya saat sekolah dulu berlari heboh dengan gaun pengantin yang di pakainya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Cho!" Sapa wanita tersebut dengan riang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menyambutnya.

"Ya, sudah sangat lama." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "_Tsk_, aku tidak menyangka istri anggota _The House of Choi _berteriak seperti itu."

"Yah! Jadi maksudmu aku memalukan begitu? Dasar, cerewet sekali seperti Siwon saja."

"Kenapa dengan ku?" Kibum tersentak kaget saat mendapati suaminya sudah berdiri disamping tubuhnya.

"Ah, Siwon.. tidak ada apa-apa _kok_, sudah dulu ya.. aku harus menyambut KangIn dan Leeteuk di depan."

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum yang tengah berlari heboh menuju pintu utama dari kejauahan.

"Dia sama sekali tak berubah ya? Begitu periang." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tergelak pelan.

"Jika kau mengatakan itu satu bulan lalu mungkin saat itu aku akan menantangmu sebagai sainganku."

"Meskipun ingin kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menyaingimu, kau tau anak itu sangat mencintaimu."

"Ya, karena itu hingga saat ini aku menganggapmu teman."

Lalu keduanya kembali tergelak. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu.

"Sudah lama sekali, terakhir kau datang ke Seoul adalah setahun yang lalu. Apa kau tidak bosan terus menatap menara Eiffel di Paris huh?" Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk meraih segelas _champagne_ yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Ya, pekerjaanku sangat banyak disana. Bahkan jika bukan Kibum yang merengek, mungkin tahun lalupun aku tidak akan sempat berkunjung ke Seoul." Mengikuti Kyuhyun, Siwon pun bergerak mengambil segelas minuman beralkohol dari sana, keduanya bersulang untuk merayakan pertemuan diantara teman lama.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, namanya adalah Shin Donghee. Dia adalah mantan polisi yang sangat hebat di Korea, beberapa tahun yang lalu ia pindah ke London. Dan aku bertemu dengannya saat melakukan sebuah pertemuan di Paris."

"Terima kasih."

Siwon tersenyum simpul kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Apapun hasil yang akan kau dapatkan, kuharap ini menjadi yang terakhir Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus merasa bersalah." Ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum untuk menanggapi.

"Rasanya sangat sulit untuk itu, ini bukan hanya tentang rasa bersalah.. aku tahu kau mengerti Tuan Choi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kekehan nya yang begitu khas.

Beberapa lama keduanya berbincang, akhirnya lengkingan seorang wanita yang lagi-lagi sedang berlari heboh menuju mereka memecah suasana.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Dengan kipas dan gaunnya yang panjang Heechul terlihat cukup kerepotan saat berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ayo ikuti aku! Akan ku kenalkan dia padamu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun Heechul segera menarik lengan keponakannya itu menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

"Tunggu, _ahjumma_— "

"Dia pria tapi wajahnya sangat cantik, kau pasti akan terkejut nanti. Terlebih rambut pirangnya juga sangat indah.."

"Aku tidak pernah bisa berteman dengan pria barat, Ya—Heechul-_ssi_ lepaskan!"

"Dia orang korea bodoh."

"_Tsk_, tetap saja.."

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Bibi-nya yang selalu semaunya ini. Bahkan semua orang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan memalukan.

"_Ahjumma_!"

"Kyuhyun perkenalkan, dia Vincent Lee."

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang terseret. Namun berbeda dengan Heechul yang masih tersenyum tubuh Kyuhyun membeku dengan mata yang melebar.

Seseorang disana..

Lelaki...

Dengan setelan jas putih dan rambut _blonde_ nya. Sangat bersinar...

Wajahnya terkesan terlampau cantik untuk seorang pria. Dan pesona itu.. sanggup untuk membuat Kyuhyun membantu di tempatnya.

"Halo Tuan Cho, perkenalkan.. aku Vincent Lee."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Note** : Eum, mungkin bisa jadi ini ff remake saya yang terakhir ya.. saya mau buat alur sendiri seperti dulu lagi, saya berpikir mungkin dengan meremake manga manga seperti ini saya bisa belajar membuat cerita dengan alur yang pas dan tidak membosankan, berharap ff black cat and white rose kemarin menjadi efek positif saya karena sering remake manga xD

sebenarnya manga ini berseri (1dan 2) tapi sayang saya hanya memiliki satu, hanya part 1 nya saja. Kalau kalian berkenan setelah alur part satu habis ini saya akan lanjutkan dengan alur yang saya buat sendiri, tidak akan panjang dan terkesan bertele-tele kok. Saya usahakan sebisa mungkin agar tetap nyambung dengan part manga pertama. Tidak jika kalian tidak berkenan, dengan senang hati saya akan menghapus ff ini.

Seperti biasa, semua ide cerita dan alur yang sudah tersedia dalam manga ini akan saya rombak, tidak terlalu banyak memang. Hanya seperlunya saja, satu chapter minimal 10 dan maksimal lima belas halaman manganya, akan saya remake dari alur sampai sifat tokoh jadi 30-40%.

Saya beraharap saya dapat melakukannya dengan baik dan tidak mengecewakan kalian semua yang sudah mendukung saya.

Setelah ff ini publish, saya akan segera mengerjakan Kyu Sitter chapter 5. Dan untuk kalian yang telah mendukung saya selama ini, membaca ff saya dari awal sampai sekarang saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.. saya Cuma bisa kasih ff abal buatan saya buat kalian.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Remake**

**.**

**Lee's Return**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**.**

**Story by : Anne Ashley**

**Art by : Yoko Hanabusa**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah manga Stright dewasa dengan judul "Lady Linford's Return" yang di remake menjadi fanfiction KyuMin, dengan segala perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan dan karakter KyuMin.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Beberapa Cast (Uke) akan di GS.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY~**

**:: ::**

**oOo**

**:: ::**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyuhyun perkenalkan, dia Vincent Lee."_

_Heechul menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang terseret. Namun berbeda dengan Heechul yang masih tersenyum tubuh Kyuhyun membeku dengan mata yang melebar._

_Seseorang disana.._

_Lelaki..._

_Dengan setelan jas putih dan rambut blonde nya. Sangat bersinar..._

_Wajahnya terkesan terlampau cantik untuk seorang pria. Dan pesona itu.. sanggup untuk membuat Kyuhyun membantu di tempatnya._

"_Halo Tuan Cho, perkenalkan.. aku Vincent Lee."_

**.**

"Ha-halo.." Kyuhyun tertegun. Rasanya kedua manik hitam itu terpaku dan tertaut erat pada bola mata coklat yang begitu ramah, tatapan yang begitu lembut namun tersirat akan ketegasan yang lugas. Bahkan senyum yang terpatri cukup manis itu mampu membekukannya, membuat lidah yang dulu begitu pandai bersilat tersebut kini kelu dan terasa kaku.

"Halo, Tuan Lee.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi membenarkan sapaan yang sebelumnya tersendat. Pria tersebut mematri senyum manisnya yang begitu ramah, menghampiri sosok pemuda berbalut setelan putih itu dengan langkah tegasnya yang begitu elegan.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Uluran tangannya tersambut hangat, sosok bermarga 'Lee' tersebut balas tersenyum saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan besar milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak rumor tentang mu dari Nyonya Kim." Ujar sosok bersinar tersebut memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun masih enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pemuda dihadapannya, matanya menatap begitu lekat pada sosok yang begitu menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Pasti cerita yang buruk.." sahut Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya. Heechul yang merasa tersindir disampinya hanya melebarkan kipas tangannya dan mengipaskannya pelan.

"Tapi semua itu fakta." Sela wanita tersebut dengan lirikan sinisnya. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan itu, ia bergerak pelan melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berdiri di dekat Sungmin.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke Seoul?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sopan. Sebisa mungkin pria tersebut menyusun pertanyaan di kepalanya agar dentingan tenor yang begitu indah itu terus terdengar untuk menyahuti pertanyaannya. Suara yang begitu indah, Kyuhyun mengagumi hal tersebut.

"Dulu, aku pernah satu kali datang ke Seoul.." Jawab sosok bernama Vincent tersebut. Awalnya senyuman itu memang terlihat begitu manis, namun entah mengapa.. perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun merasa lengkungan bibir yang terangkat itu terlihat miris. "Tapi hanya sebentar. Ya, tak begitu lama.." Matanya terpejam seolah tengah meresapi sesuatu, hanya sejenak.. detik berikutnya mata sebulat rubah tersebut terbuka, lalu bibirnya kembali menyajikan senyum ramah.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu lekat. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang begitu familiar yang tergambar dalam retina matanya. Sebuah ruang kosong yang tertinggal dalam ingatan, tak tersentuh.. namun entah mengapa kala Kyuhyun menatap garis wajah itu, semilir angin dingin seolah melintas dan masuk ke dalam ruang hampa tersebut. Menciptakan sensasi dingin yang begitu menyentuh ke dalam relung hatinya hingga membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa meringis.

Sesuatu yang datang membuatnya hampir teringat, namun kembali terhempas oleh hembusan dinginnya yang cukup kasar.

Ya. Dingin... rasanya selain sirat ketegasan yang tersembunyi di balik sorot mata tersebut Kyuhyun pun seolah menangkap aura dingin dari sana.

"Rasanya..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Vincent. Heechul yang melihat gelagat baik tersebut diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

"Ya?" Tanya Vincent menunggu. Kyuhyun mengedarkan tatapan matanya pada setiap sudut pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna tersebut ; wajah.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu.." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya, wajah itu mendongak hingga mereka bertemu pandang. "Tapi, dimana...?"

Mungkin tak terlalu kentara, namun jelas terlihat mimik wajah Vincent berubah menjadi tak terbaca.

"Apa kau tak salah?" Tanya Vincent meyakinkan. Kedua alis Kyuhyun terlihat bertaut, pria tersebut terlihat tengah berpikir atau mungkin mengingat sesuatu.

Setelahnya pria tersebut tersenyum, bergerak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Vincent kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku hanya salah lihat." Jawab Kyuhyun mengabaikan sesuatu yang seolah mengganjal di hatinya. Namun begitu, seandainya sebelum ini ia pernah melihat pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang yang begitu mencolok seperti ini, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia tak akan pernah melupakannya sampai kapan pun.

Kedua nya saling memandang dengan sorot berbeda, entahlah tak ada yang dapat menebak maksud tatapan itu. Hingga Heechul yang mulai merasa jengah memutuskan untuk berdehem demi memecah keheningan.

"Kalian mengobrollah dulu berdua.." Ujar Heechul setelah dua lelaki dengan pesona berbeda tersebut menatapnya. "Aku harus mencari Hangeng terlebih dahulu, pria itu jika ia sudah bermain kartu ia pasti lupa segalanya." Timpal Heechul setengah menggerutu.

"Tapi aku bersyukur dia masih memiliki otak yang cerdas, sejauh ini ia belum pernah mempertaruhkan barang berharga yang bisa membuat kami bangkrut. Sudah aku pergi dulu." Selesai dengan omelan sepihaknya Heechul segera menyingkap gaun panjangnya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Vincent yang masih memandang kepergian Heechul lewat ekor matanya. "Tuan Lee, apa kau tidak terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Bibi ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang cukup penasaran dengan sikap santai yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda tersebut, jika itu rekan kerjanya yang lain mereka sudah pasti akan menunjukkan raut tak suka atas kebiasaan buruk kerabatnya.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Vincent menanggapi.

"Kebiasaan buruk keluargaku." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat pemuda dihadapannya mengurai tawa kecil.

"Tak masalah. Aku sangat menyukai seseorang yang bicara terus terang." Sosok tersebut melangkah kecil menghampiri meja penghidang, jemari lentiknya meraih satu gelas _Wine_ yang sudah di sediakan oleh para pelayan. "Sejujurnya, belum genap dua bulan aku bertemu dengan Nyonya Kim tapi entah mengapa.. aku sudah merasa begitu cocok dengannya." Wajah itu sedikit mendongak saat menyesap pelan cairan merah pekat di dalam gelas.

Kyuhyun menatapnya lagi, entah mengapa.. namun meski berkali-kali pun Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan menatap wajah yang begitu mempesona itu. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, jika ternyata Bibi-ku mempunyai teman lelaki yang masih muda sepertimu. Semoga saja kau juga mau untuk berteman denganku."

Vincent mengulas senyum simpul. "Akan aku pertimbangkan." Jawabnya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Tuan Lee, bukan kah aku tidak sedang melamarmu? Untuk apa kau mempertimbangkannya dulu? bukankah kita hanya berteman?"

"Jika kau sedang melamarku, kupastikan kau akan segera aku tolak." Ucap Vincent dengan begitu ringannya.

Kyuhyun diam. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak lantaran terkejut atas apa yang telah diucapkan pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu memaksakan satu senyum simpul, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan ucapan Vincent.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir jika kau sama terus terangnya dengan Bibi-ku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kekehannya yang begitu khas. Vincent terdiam memandang tawa tertahan itu.

Selang beberapa menit tak ada yang bersuara dari keduanya hingga sebuah lantunan musik _ballad_ yang begitu merdu kembali memecah suasana. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyimpan gelas _champagne_ nya diatas meja kemudian mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Vincent.

"Maukah kau bersimpati pada lelaki yang tengah sedikit terluka ini untuk berdansa?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan segala basa-basinya. Sosok itu ikut tersenyum, ia menggenggam uluran tangan Kyuhyun namun tak lekas menerimanya.

"Berdansa dengan seorang lelaki?" Tanyanya membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai samar.

"Tak masalah jika lelaki itu semanis dirimu."

"Ah, baiklah Tuan penggoda.. aku tidak keberatan jika hanya satu lagu." Vincent menyimpan gelas _Wine_ nya lalu berjalan merapatkan diri pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu kedua tangannya bersambut. Kyuhyun segera meraih tubuh itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, berdansa dengan gerakan pelan yang begitu intim dengan kedua lengan Vincent yang bergelayut, mengalung di leher Kyuhyun.

Pinggulnya di raih dalam pelukan rapat, sejenak sosok bernama Vincent tersebut memejamkan matanya. Seolah tengah menikmati sensasi hangat yang dihantarkan keseluruh nya lewat tautan tubuh mereka. Musik _ballad_ mengiri gerak dansa tersebut, melantun begitu merdu hingga membuat suasanya yang terbangun diantara keduanya semakin terasa berbeda, semakin membuat mereka terhanyut atau bahkan mungkin tenggelam dalam fantasi dan pemikiran masing-masing.

Tak ada yang mengerti dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan keduanya saat berdansa di tengah pelukan yang begitu intim. Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin mereka seolah tertarik begitu saja untuk mengatup satu sama lain, bukankah mereka baru saja saling mengenal? Bahkan mungkin terpaan sinar temaram yang menyinari seluruh tubuh merekapun tak akan mengerti.

Puluhan penghuni pesta yang juga tengah berdansa disana mendadak menghentikkan pergerakan mereka saat melihat kedua pria tersebut tengah berdansa dengan begitu romantisnya. Mereka menatap kagum, bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan lantunan musik sendu saja mereka berdua sudah begitu terhanyut? Pergerakkan yang mereka tunjukkan pun tak mengalami perubahan, hanya sebuah ketukan langkah kecil yang memindahkan tubuh mereka hingga terayun ke depan dan ke belakang.

Beberapa orang mendadak memundurkan langkah, seolah memberi tempat pada sepasang pria itu untuk berdansa di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat.

"Han, lihat itu!" Tunjuk Heechul dengan kipasnya.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali. Padahal selama ini Tuan Lee tidak pernah mau berdansa dengan siapapun, meskipun itu dengan seorang wanita." Ungkap Hangeng membuat Heechul mengangguk senang.

Kyuhyun menyesap aroma yang menguar itu dalam. Memejamkan mata saat bibirnya menebar ciuman-ciuman ringan di sekitar telinga Vincent, mungkin pemuda tersebut begitu terhanyut hingga tak menyadarinya. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun, pria berambut hitam itu begitu sadar dengan sedikitpun pergerakkan yang ia buat.

Rasanya begitu aneh namun sama sekali tidak asing. Dirinya dan Vincent baru saja saling mengenal, namun entah mengapa nalurinya begitu terdorong untuk merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu kedalam pelukan, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ternyata Vincent sama sekali tak menolak semua itu, ia malah terlihat begitu menikmati dan terhanyut di dalamnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin pemuda tersebut akan menampiknya atau memukulnya karena sudah berlaku tak sopan, berdansa layaknya suami istri bukanlah hal yang patut di lakukan oleh dua orang yang baru saling mengenal.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi, dengan detail ia mengingat bagaimana sorot mata coklat tua itu saat menatapnya. Tatapan yang lembut, namun sorot mata seorang penantang yang dingin pun turut tersirat di sela tatapan lembutnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Lantunan musik pun terhenti dan Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya terhentak pelan. Vincent bergegas bergerak menjauh dan memejamkan matanya, terlihat seperti tengah menyesali sesuatu yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Sudah cukup, satu lagu sudah habis." Ujar Vincent dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana jika satu lagu lagi?" Kyuhyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba peruntungan, namun seperti yang sudah ia duga oleh uluran itu segera di tepis telak oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf, kita hanya sepakat untuk berdansa satu lagu." Pemuda tersebut segera berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan menuju tempat Heechul berdiri.

"Nyonya Kim bagaimana jika kita bermain kartu? Aku yakin aku bisa lebih pandai dari Tuan Han."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu buktikan siapa yang terbaik diantara kita." Setelah itu keduanya segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Melangkah beriringan menuju sebuah kursi dan meja yang sudah tersedia disana.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kyuhyun. Kulihat kau begitu tertarik pada pemuda misterius yang begitu menawan itu."

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya saat suara Hangeng terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinganya, rupanya pria tersebut tengah berbisik jahil sambil meneguk _champagne_ ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan misterius _ahjussi_?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang cukup heran dengan penuturan Hangeng. Misterius? Misterius bagaimana?

"Apa kau pernah melihat Vincent di tengah orang-orang bermarga 'Lee' yang kau kenal?" Tanya Hangeng sambil meneguk minumannya lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak."

"Katanya dia berasal dari salah satu kota selain Seoul, tapi selain informasi itu tak seorangpun yang tahu informasi lain tentang dirinya. Dan dia sendiripun tidak pernah mau menceritakan apapun."

"Begitu ya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum, memandang jauh Heechul dan Vincent yang terlihat begitu _asik_ bermain dan tertawa dengan kartunya. "Menarik sekali, aku semakin penasaran." Ungkap Kyuhyun membuat Hangeng mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Wow, _player_ yang begitu berpengalaman soal wanita sepertimu bisa dengan begitu mudahnya jatuh dalam pesona Tuan Lee? Menakjubkan." Ujar Hangeng sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapinya.

"Jatuh cinta? Aku sudah tidak mempunyai kemampuan dan hak untuk merasakan itu." Pandangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menerawang jauh. Ia seolah tak menghiraukan Hangeng yang bisa saja kebingungan dengan ucapannya.

"Hak? Hak apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Hangeng bingung.

Kyuhyun melirik pamannya sejenak, setelah itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Heechul dan Vincent di seberang sana.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memiliki hak untuk merasakan 'hal' seperti itu sebelum aku mengetahui bagaimana nasib istriku yang telah melarikan diri waktu itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu ia masih hidup atau tidak."

"Oh, ya paman.. apakah kau mengingat sesuatu tentang istriku? Jika kau ingat ciri-cirinya tolong beri tahu aku." Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng yang terlihat tengah berpikir. Rasanya.. jika mengingat kembali pada Sungmin yang masih menghilang, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya yang sudah begitu tolol telah merasakan 'hal' itu pada orang lain selain Sungmin.

"Aku hanya pernah bertemu sekilas dengannya, matanya.. kalau tak salah mata anak itu berwarna coklat tua—Ah! Benar, coklat tua sama persis seperti milik Vincent Lee."

.

.

.

.

.

Vincent menarik lembaran kartu ditangannya hingga melebar, ia tersenyum kecil kemudian segera mengambil satu kartu yang masih bertumpuk terbalik diatas meja.

"Hey, Vincent-_ssi_ sepertinya kau menyukai keponakanku ya." Tanya Heechul tiba-tiba. Sungmin yang terkejut hanya terkesiap untuk sejenak, detik berikutnya ia mencoba menetralkan mimik wajahnya.

"Aku hanya berdansa satu lagu dengannya, dan itu kulakukan hanya demi menghormatimu Heechul-_ssi_." Jawabnya membuat Heechul tergelak pelan.

"Benarkah? Hanya satu lagu, demi diriku dan kalian berdua berpeluka seerat itu." Ungkap Heechul yang selalu blak-blakkan. Vincent berdehem pelan berusaha untuk tidak tersedak atas kalimat kelewat frontal yang Heechul lontarkan.

"Dia yang memelukku." Sahut Vincent datar. Heechul hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan tawa, awalnya ia berniat kembali melontarkan kalimat yang begitu mengganjal hatinya, namun melihat eksprsi pemuda tersebut yang terlihat terganggu Heechul memutuskan untuk puas dengan jawaban yang cukup ambigu itu.

"Untuk menghormatiku ya.. jika keponakanku mendengarnya pasti ia akan merasa harga dirinya terluka." Ujar Heechul dengan gelak tawa rendahnya. Melihat itu Vincent itu tersenyum, ia membuang salah satu kartu ditangannya untuk mengambil satu kartu lain yang masih tertutup.

"Mana mungkin, bukankah dia sudah terbiasa berdansa dengan siapapun? Namanya pun kudengar cukup populer di kalangan wanita kelas atas, dia tak akan mungkin menghiraukan luka kecil yang kau bilang tadi. Masih banyak yang akan menyita perhatiannya." Ujarnya tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Heechul yang mulai mengeruh.

"Heechul-_ssi_?" Tak mendengar lagi sahutan dari lawan bicaranya membuat pemuda tersebut mengerutkan keningnya jengah. Vincent cukup terkejut saat mendapati Heechul yang tengah menunduk menatap meja di bawahnya.

"Nyonya Kim.. maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa.." Tenang Heechul menyadari kegelisahan Sungmin. "Ucapanmu sama sekali benar adanya. Hanya saja, yang membuatku bersedih.. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Sejak enam tahun yang lalu, ia tak pernah lagi bermain dengan wanita-wanita itu, Kyuhyun menjadi lebih penyendiri. Terkadangpun ia hanya melewati waktu dengan anak-anaknya."

"Anak-anak!?" Tampaknya Vincent terkejut bukan main. Sebuah spekulasi dengan liarnya terus bercabang dan memenuhi kepalanya.

"Hah, benar.. entah sekarang sudah berapa jumlahnya. Dia merawat, memberi makan dan menyekolahkan anak-anak yang ia temui terlantar di jalanan, anak itu pasti sudah tidak waras!" Heechul mengusap keningnya pelan, rasanya kepalanya selalu dibuat berdenyut jika mengingat bagaimana perubahan sikap Kyuhyun beberapa tahun belakangan. "Anak-anak itu tidak tinggal di Cho's Hall, tapi dirumah tempat istrinya yang sudah melarikan diri itu dilahirkan."

_**Praakk**_

Kartu yang di genggamnya tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, tangan sosok bernama Vincent itu bergetar untuk sesaat. "Ah, bagaimana ini.." Vincent menggaruk tengkuknya lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Aku sudah menjatuhkan kartunya, ceroboh sekali. Maaf, bagaimana kalau kartunya kita bagi ulang." Heechul hanya mengernyit melihatnya, sikap Vincent terlihat cukup aneh menurutnya. Namun alih-alih bertanya wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk dan kembali membereskan kartu yang akan di kocoknya.

"Baiklah.."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Heechul terlihat fokus dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengocok kartu sedang Vincent terlihat begitu menikmati tatapan kosongnya.

"Oh! Kau tahu, tadi pagi Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin kembali mencari istrinya." Ucapan Heechul seolah menghentak Vincent untuk kembali dari dunianya sendiri.

"A.. tapi bukankah kau bilang mata-mata yang di sewa Tuan Cho mengatakan kalau istrinya sudah meninggal?" Tanyanya memastikan. Heechul hanya menghela napas lalu mengangguk.

"Menurutku memang begitu, karena sampai sekarang anak itu seolah hilang tertelan bumi." Jawabnya cukup yakin. Vincent meredupkan pandangannya, lalu menatap Heechul.

"Tapi, kalau seandainya anak itu masih hidup dan keponakanmu itu menemukannya kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Heechul terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Pasti Kyuhyun sudah membawanya ke Cho's Hall untuk hidup bersama sebagai suami-istri."

"Dengan orang yang sudah pernah melarikan diri?"

"Kepergian istrinya membuat keponakanku berubah menjadi orang 'berpikir dalam' dan begitu tenggang rasa. Sebelum ini dia adalah pemuda yang egois dan sangat suka main-main." Tangan Heechul bergerak untuk menarik kartu yang telah di bagikannya hingga melebar.

"Kau bisa lihat dari perubahan hubungannya dengan semua wanita-wanita itu." Ujar Heechul lagi. Vincent memejamkan matanya rapat, dibawah sana tangannya terlihat mengepal erat.

"Mungkin memang dia tak akan pernah berubah." Gumamnya pelan. Heechul yang mendengarkan mengernyit tak terima.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu? Itu sama sekali tak benar, yang jelas kalau dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang baik—"

_**Greek**_

Ucapan Heechul terinterupsi oleh derak kursi yang bergeser, Vincent berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan memotong ucapan Heechul.

"Nyonya Kim, rasanya kepalaku berputar. Aku harus pergi dan beristirahat, permisi."

Vincent berjalan menjauhi Heechul dan keramaian, dengan langkah lemas ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ikut mengarahkan pandangannya untuk memandang jauh punggu Vincent yang semakin tak terlihat.

"Vincent Lee sudah pulang. Wah, sayang sekali Kyuhyun.." Ucap Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Apanya yang sayang sekali? Aku berdansa dengan banyak orang termasuk dengan Kim Kibum." Hangeng tergelak pelan lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gestur 'aku menyerah' lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menhampiri istrinya.

'_Meskipun sebenarnya Kibum hanya ingin berdansa dengan suaminya..'_ Kyuhyun menghela napas memandang Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum yang tengah berdansa dengan begitu mesranya.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu dimana sebuah 'kehangatan' itu telah di dapatnya, namun ia sama sekali tak bersyukur dengan menyia-nyiakan 'pemberian Tuhan' yang kini malah membelenggunya.

'_Mereka pasangan yang sangat ideal menurutku. Sebuah hubungan yang mustahil kudapatkan.' _ Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menyadari jika kesalahan itu sepenuhnya ada pada dirinya, Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya hingga ia sempat terpuruk tanpa alasan beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia harus berlaku seperti itu, seharusnya ia merasa bahagia karena Sungmin sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya dalam timbunan harta. Ia dapat dengan bebas bermain dengan wanita manapun yang ia mau dan bersenang-senang dengan sepuas hati.

Segala caci dan maki, juga tuduhan sinis yang tertuju padanya selama ini sebenarnya tak terlalu ia hiraukan. Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok pria yang terlalu mementingkan ocehan orang lain, namun kala itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban atas kegundahan hatinya. Hingga ia berasumsi jika semua keterpurukan yang dialaminya ketika itu adalah sebuah akibat dari segala tekanan yang di terimanya.

Namun Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Dulu ia enggan mengakui, namun kini ia tak akan sungkan untuk mengumbar kata tersebut.

Ya. Kyuhyun mencintainya.

'_Mencintai dan dicintai..' _ Rasanya ingin sekali mengulang waktu. Dimana kehangatan tersebut masih berada dalam genggamannya, dimana Sungmin yang masih begitu lugu selalu menuruti keinginannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah meniduri anak itu, dan Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam tanpa berani melawan keinginan Kyuhyun.

'_Menjalani hidup bersama dalam susah maupun senang..' _ Begitu indah bukan? Memiliki seseorang yang begitu kau cintai selalu berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi? Kyuhyun bersumpah ia akan memperbaiki segalanya jika ia berhasil mendapatkan Sungmin kembali.

'Lelaki-nya'..

Kekasihnya..

Istrinya..

Seseorang yang begitu dicintainya..

'_Belahan jiwa..'_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

**Seoul, Cho's Hall**

.

.

.

"Jadi, Tuan muda meninggalkan Busan pada malam hari dan orang-orang baru menyadarinya di pagi hari begitu?" Heechul memulai kalimat dengan segala rasa ingin tahunya, otak nya serasa di putar cepat setelah mendengarkan hasil penyelidikan yang telah dilakukan Shin Donghee. Mereka berempat kini tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruang tamu.

"Benar. Menurut mereka Tuan muda Lee sangat pemalu, ia selalu menghabiskan seharian waktunya untuk membaca buku dan mengurung diri di kamar." Ujar pria tambun dengan usia setengah baya tersebut.

"Menurut data yang saya terima ikut menyelinap masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil pengantar surat dan turun di Gangnam, setelah itu tak ada yang melihatnya lagi. Tak ada jejak dimana ia mengunjungi kerabat jauhnya yang berada di Seoul ini, dan tentu saja ia tak mengunjungi rumah anda." Pria tambun terus terus menjelaskan sambil memeriksa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Aku pulang malam hari saat salju turun, tapi pelayan yang terlihat mencurigakan disana." Kyuhyun bersuara mencoba meneritakan kesaksiannya. Hal itu membuat Donghee mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bisa anda ceritakan lagi bagaimana ciri-ciri istri anda? Ciri-ciri yang saya dapatkan hanya berat badannya, wajah yang terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya yang enam belas tahun dan suka memeluk boneka."

"Kesan yang kuingat tentangnya dia anak yang sangat pendiam dan suka termenung, mungkin karena dia suka menundukkan kepalanya." Ujar Kyuhyun mengingat, ia menatap Hangeng untuk meminta pria tersebut menyebutkan cir-ciri yang diingatnya tentang Sungmin.

"Kalau ciri-ciri yang kuingat, bola matanya berwarna coklat tua dan rambutnya berwarna coklat aneh." Ujar Hangeng pelan. Heechul yang disampingnya tiba-tiba mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar Han, rambutnya berwarna coklat aneh, mungkin akan lebih tepat kalau dibilang rambutnya kecoklatan seperti tanah basah."

"Begitu ya.." Gumam Shin Donghee sambil mencatat.

"Mungkin jika setidaknya ia merapikan diri, Sungmin akan terlihat mempesona. Saat itu tubuhnya sedikit gemuk." Ungkap Hangeng menambahkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju lalu kembali bersuara.

"Karena pendiam, aku tidak begitu paham bagaimana sifatnya. Tapi kurasa dia anak yang pintar." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kebiasaan Sungmin dulu. "Aku sangat kagum saat melihat buku yang bertumpuk di kamarnya. Umurnya dua puluh dua tahun kalau dia memang masih hidup, aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya saat ini.." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit menerawang. Melihat itu Heechul menghela napas sedih.

"Pasti dia sudah meninggal.." Ujarnya penuh iba. Kyuhyun melirik Heechul lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Entahlah, namun sebelum aku memastikan dengan mataku sendiri aku tidak akan berhenti mencarinya." Tukas Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, ini memang bukan pekerjaan mudah bagi saya karena sudah enam tahun berlalu. Tapi, izinkan saya untuk mencarinya, saya pernah menjadi polisi yang cukup penting, jadi saya mempunyai jaringan informan tersendiri." Shin Donghee bergegas membersekan barang-barang dan data pentingnya ke dalam koper.

"Saya akan mulai mencari tahu dari Busan, kemudian ke Seoul. Permisi.."

Lalu pria berperawakan cukup tambun tersebut membungkuk sopan untuk memohon diri dari tempatnya, ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Hangeng yang tengah menghela napas.

"Semoga saja kali ini semuanya menjadi jelas, dengan begitu kau bisa menikah lagi."

"Maaf kan aku, suatu saat aku pasti akan membuatmu tenang."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca terlihat cukup bersahabat. Langit biru yang membentang cerah bertemankan dengan gelungan raksasa awan seputih kapas, anginpun berhembus pelan namun tak terlalu dingin.

Teduh..

Waktu yang sangat pas jika di gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Pekan ini Kyuhyun tak mengisi waktunya dengan berkunjung ke Busan untuk mengunjungi anak-anaknya, pasalnya esok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus mengadakan _meeting_ penting dengan beberapa _client_. Lebih dari setengah hari waktu nya sudah dihabiskan untuk mengurus pencarian Sungmin dengan Tuan Shin barusan, ini sudah terlalu sore. Tak akan sempat jika ia pulang-pergi Seoul ke Busan dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, terlebih lagi Kyuhyun akan lupa waktu jika ia sudah berada disana.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia benar-benar hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saat ini. Berkunjung ke taman kota bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk.

"Dia.." Kyuhyun semakin memelankan laju mobilnya saat melihat seseorang yang kemarin cukup menarik perhatiannya tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi taman dengan seorang pelayannya.

Pria tersebut menghentikan laju mobilnya hingga menimbulkan getar dengan deruman yang tak kentara, ia menurun kan kaca mobilnya untuk melongok keluar.

"Vincent-_ssi._." Panggil Kyuhyun membuat sosok yang sosok itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Sebuat Vincent pelan.

Kyuhyun melajukan sedikit mobilnya untuk berhenti tepat di depan Vincent, ia mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu bernjak keluar.

"Apa kau sedang jalan-jalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi. Sang empu yang tertanya hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Mau berjalan bersama?" Tawar Kyuhyun pada Vincent, pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap mobil Kyuhyun.

"Berjalan? Berjalan dengan mobil?" Kyuhyun mengernyit sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin.

"Yeah.. maksudku berjalan-jalan bersama dengan mobil, bukan 'jalan' dengan artian sebenarnya."

"Haha.. kau sangat jenius Tuan Cho."

"Kau sedang di buru waktu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan bersama?"

"Kau memaksa Tuan Cho?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu jika aku si pemksa yang manis?" Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ya, pemaksa juga pemain perembuan bukan?"

_**Pats!**_

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kalimat itu seakan menancap tepat di ulu hatinya, dan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu kelam dimana ia berhasil mengusir Sungmin dengan sikap angkuhnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, jadi apa kau mau mengelilingi taman dengan mobilku?"

"Ah, baiklah jika kau memaksa Tuan."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's note** : failed chapter, maaf kalau mengecewakan.. terima kasih sudah membaca~


	3. Chapter 3

**Remake**

**.**

**Lee's Return**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**.**

**Story by : Anne Ashley**

**Art by : Yoko Hanabusa**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah manga Stright dewasa dengan judul "Lady Linford's Return" yang di remake menjadi fanfiction KyuMin, dengan segala perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan dan karakter KyuMin.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Beberapa Cast (Uke) akan di GS.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY~**

**:: ::**

**oOo**

**:: ::**

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan bersama?"

"Kau memaksa Tuan Cho?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu jika aku si pemksa yang manis?" Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ya, pemaksa juga pemain perempuan bukan?"

_**Pats!**_

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kalimat itu seakan menancap tepat di ulu hatinya, dan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu kelam dimana ia berhasil mengusir Sungmin dengan sikap angkuhnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, jadi apa kau mau mengelilingi taman dengan mobilku?"

"Ah, baiklah jika kau memaksa Tuan."

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Biar nanti pelayanmu diantarkan oleh sopirku." Ujar Kyuhyun tepat saat Vincent menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ya.. sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak ajakanmu." Vincent balas tersenyum, ia berjalan pelan saat Kyuhyun membimbingnya memasuki mobil. Setelah memastikan pintu mobil tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun bergegas berjalan menuju kursi kemudinya.

_**Bruuk!**_

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya lalu melirik Vincent yang masih terdiam seraya menatap lurus ke depan, pria tersebut memutuskan untuk segera memutar kunci, dan melajukan mobilnya dari sana. Namun baru beberapa detik berlalu Kyuhyun menangkap Sungmin tengah menoleh dengan gelisah kearah belakang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menengok kebelakang?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin kembali menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Henry, pelayanku itu begitu pemalu." Jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Tenang saja. Tuan Bang, sopirku itu adalah orang yang baik. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja padaku."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa bernapas lega." Desah Vincent benar-benar menghela napas lega nya. Kyuhyun memandangi pemuda tersebut dengan segala spekulasi yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kau adalah tipe orang yang begitu peduli pada orang lain, ya." Simpul Kyuhyun. Vincent yang mendengar kalimat tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya khawatir padanya. Henry mempunyai trauma karena dulu ia hampir di jual oleh ayahnya." Vincent mendengus lalu membuang muka menghadap jendela. "Keluarganya benar-benar payah! Sungguh menyedihkan.."

"Apa keluargamu juga seperti itu?" Hanya sebuah kalimat tanya yang cukup pendek, namun hal itu cukup membuat Vincent tersentak. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan memandang pria itu dengan tajam.

"Bibi-ku bilang, kau tinggal sendirian. Jadi kupikir keluarga mu pun sama seperti pelayan mu, karena tak ada satupun dari kerabat mu yang dapat dimintai pertolongan." Ujar Kyuhyun mengemukakan segala yang ada di kepalanya. Sedang Vincent masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat, selang beberapa detik ia menghela napas dan tersenyum hambar.

"Benar." Vinent mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, menatap jalanan sepi dengan lingkungan yang begitu ramah itu tajam. "Memang tak ada satupun kerabatku yang bisa kumintai tolong. Terutama, suami yang hidup denganku."

Bagai di sentak angin kencang Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan laju mobilnya, dengan mata terbelalak ia menatap Sungmin. "A-apa?!" Tanya nya terkejut.

"Ka-kau.. sudah menikah? Dan memiliki seorang 'suami'?"

Vincent hanya mengangguk lalu melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya. "Semua orang sudah salah paham soal status ku, mereka mengira aku seorang lajang. Padahal aku sudah memiliki suami yang tinggal terpisah dariku." Jelasnya lagi. Kyuhyun masih menatap tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi.." Ingin sekali ia melontarkan tanya dan segala keterkejutannya atas semua pernyataan Vincent, namun lidahnya seolah kelu. Tak ada yang dapat terlontar selain kata tersendat yang juga tak berujung.

"Ah, maaf sudah membuat kekacauan." Wajah dengan tatapan datar tersebut sudah terganti dengan senyuman ramah. "Jika seseorang bertanya mengenai status-ku, aku hanya menjawab jika 'aku sedang sendiri' dan dengan cepat mereka menyimpulkan kalau aku masih lajang. Jika harus berkata jujur, status yang mereka pikirkan tentang ku itu cukup mempermudah hidupku kini."

"Dengan identitas sebagai pria lajang mereka akan menghormatiku sebagai seorang pria. Tapi kalau mereka mengetahui ternyata aku sudah menikah, terlebih dengan seorang lelaki dan sudah bertahun-tahun hidup terpisah. Mereka pasti dengan lancangnya akan menyelidiku kehidupanku." Jelasnya lagi. Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya lalu mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti, itu pasti akan menjadi buah bibir diantara mereka." Ujarnya membenarkan. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedepan, berusaha memfokuskan dirinya yang tengah menyetir. Tak berbeda dari Kyuhyun, sosok Vincent pun ikut bergeming. Duduk dengan santai seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran _jok_ mobil.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, namun belum ada satupun dari keduanya yang mengeluarkan suara. Merasa jengah, akhirnya Vincent melirik Kyuhyun untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam? Sudah sepuluh menit kau tidak bersuara." Terdengan helaan napas Kyuhyun yang menginterupsi pertanyaan Vincent.

"Aku sedang berusaha mengalahkan rasa penasaranku." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat pemuda disisinya mengangguk paham.

"Apa soal pernikahanku?" Tanya Vincent lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia menepikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan lalu beralih menatap Vincent. "Jika kau sudah bisa menganggapku teman, kurahap kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya sedikit padamu." Vincent mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap gelungan indah awan yang menghiasi langit dibalik kaca depan mobil milik Kyuhyun.

"Umurku dan suamiku terpaut cukup jauh, mungkin ia lebih tua enam tahun dariku."

Kyuhyun seolah terkesiap mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Saat itu aku masih terlampau muda, tapi _Appa_ sudah menikahkan diriku dengan seorang pria. Tak ada pesta, tak ada tamu undangan. Hanya resepsi kecil yang dihadiri keluarga utama, tak ada yang menyenangkan menurutku, bahkan semuanya terlihat enggan untuk mengabadikan hari bahagia kami—ah, kurasa bukan. Karena hanya aku yang bahagia saat itu. Tapi meskipun bahagia, aku yang masih belum mengerti benar-benar kesepian saat resepsi berlangsung, karena bahkan suami ku pun tak mau duduk bersebelahan denganku." Vincent memejamkan matanya. Ia menoleh, lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang sulit di tebak.

"Diluar dugaan ku, ku kira suami ku adalah pria yang baik. Tapi ternyata tidak, ia seorang lelaki yang sangat suka bersenag-senang dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Ia menghamburkan semua uang ayahku, tanpa mau melihatku sedikitpun. Aku memang begitu pendiam dulu, dan kami tinggal di kamar yang terpisah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memperdulikanku, tidak pernah menganggap diriku ada." Perlahan-lahan mata sebulat rubah itu mulai meredup.

"Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengannya, namun ia hanya membentak dan memperbudak diriku. Aku ketakutan hingga hanya mampu menundukkan kepala." Vincent menghela napas dalam. "Lalu, hal yang lebih mengejutkan adalah malam itu. Pertama kalinya ia memasuki kamarku dengan keadaan mabuk, ia meniduriku saat itu. Suamiku memang mabuk, namun aku sangat yakin bahwa ia mengingatnya. Karena saat kami terbangun di pagi hari kudengar ia mengumpat kasar kemudian meninggalkanku yang tengah bersembunyi dengan menutup wajahku dengan bantal."

"Berapa usia pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun menginterupsi. Entah mengapa.. semua cerita itu begitu menohok hatinya. Mengingatkan luka atas rasa bersalahnya terhadap Sungmin.

Kisah.. yang begitu mirip, terlampau sangat identik.

"Tidak lama, kurasa hanya beberapa bulan saja. Aku pergi meninggalkannya saat aku melihat ia berselingkuh di depan mataku sendiri." Jawab Vincent membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Itu—"

"Cuaca hari ini benar-benar bagus ya.." Potong Vincent dengan cerianya. Mimik wajah pemuda tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kalau sedang berkunjung ke salah satu desa terpencil, aku pasti akan berkuda." Ujarnya lagi. Kentara sekali pemuda tersebut tengah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu hanya memaksa ikut mengulas satu senyum simpul, ia memutuskan untuk menelan kembali semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Kau suka menunggang kuda?" Tanya Kyuhyun menanggapi. Vincent hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, andai aku membawa kuda kesayangaku."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh memakai kuda milikku sesukamu."

"Tidak, itu terlalu lancang."

"Jangan bicara bodoh.."

"Huh?" Vincent terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang 'bodoh'?"

"Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah menceritakan kehidupanmu sejauh itu padaku, jadi setidaknya kau sudah menganggap jika kita berteman bukan?"

"Jika teman, tentu kita tak perlu merasa segan." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Vincent tiba-tiba saja terdiam saat melihat senyuman yang begitu mempesona tersebut.

"Besok siang, setelah jadwalku senggang. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah." Sungmin menghela napasa lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha menghindar dari senyum manis yang masih terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku menyerah, tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah padamu. Aku menyerah karena tidak bisa menolak tawaran menunggang kuda yang kau tawarkan."

"Aku akan sering mengajakmu berkuda jika begitu."

"Akan dengan senang hati aku menerimanya."

.

.

_Vincent lee.._

_Meskipun terkesan ramah, namun dia adalah pria yang tidak mau kalah.._

_Seperti apa suaminya?_

_Suami yang tidak bisa bertekuk lutut pada daya tariknya, dan kini hidup terpisah dengan nya?_

_Bodoh sekali.._

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Cho, silahkan menunggu di ruang tamu."

Hari ini rasanya seperti kemarin. Cuaca yang begitu bersahabat dengan langit cerah yang tidak begitu panas, daun-daun rapuh yang sudah berguguran terbawa angin mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan janji yang telah ia buat pada Vincent kemarin.

Kini pria tersebut berjalan pelan memasuki ruang tamu milik Vincent, rumah yang cukup mewah dengan dengan berbagai perabot yang tersusun rapi di tempatnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih, dan ia cukup dibuat terkesiap oleh sebingkai foto besar yang dihiasi bunga dan di pajang lilin di bawahnya.

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan Hanbok.

"Dia adalah Lee Hanseok." Denting tenor itu menginterupsi Kyuhyun. Saat pria tersebut berbalik ia mendapati Vincent tengah berdiri di belakangnya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak lagi mengenakan pakaian formalnya kini. Melainkan sepasang pakaian santai dengan celana panjang dan _t-shirt_ yang berbalut jaket biru, ia juga mengenakan sebuah topi untuk menutupi rambut _blonde _nya.

"Apa dia ibumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Vincent.

"Tidak, kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi dia sudah seperti ibu untukku." Vincent mendekati bingkai foto tersebut, lalu membelai tepat di bagian wajahnya dengan sayang.

"Dia adalah orang yang mengurus dan sangat menyayangiku, dia juga yang sudah mengubahku menjadi seperti sekarang. Beliau meninggal pada musim dingin tahun lalu dan meninggalkan ku sendirian." Ujarnya dengan sendu. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekati Vincent dan merangkul bahu pria tersebut.

"Hey, jangan bersedih.." Tenang Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sayang pipi kanan Vincent. Sang empunya terkesiap memandang Kyuhyun, ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kyuhyun dan memaksakan satu kekehan rendah.

"Kau benar, aku tidak boleh cengeng. Hari ini adalah cuaca yang bagus untuk berkuda." Vincent segera berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya telah berada di halaman luas rumah milik Kyuhyun, dengan dua ekor kuda disisi mereka. Kyuhyun memegangi kuda berwarna coklatnya sedang Vincent dengan kuda berwarna putih. Ekor-ekor kuda itu kadang mengibas, tak sabar untuk berlari sejauh yang ia bisa saat sang penunggang mulai menaiki punggung mereka.

"Aku harap kau menyukai kuda peliharaanku." Ujar Kyuhyun tepat sebelum keduanya memacu kuda yang ditungganginya untuk berlari.

"Oh! Aku sangat menyukai kuda milikmu Kyuhyun-_ssi_.." Ungkap Vincent hampir menjerit saat kuda tersebut membawanya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Tawanya mengalun begitu ceria, tampaknya pemuda itu begitu menikmati kegiatannya saat ini.

"Kau juga cukup mahir menunggang kuda." Ujar Kyuhyun menanggapi. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat biasanya, namun jika ditilik lebih detail tatapan matany seolah tak pernah lepas dari Vincent.

.

.

'_Rasa pertemananlah yang seharusnya terjalin..'_ Kalimat itu berbisik begitu saja di dalam hatinya, seolah mengingatkan dirinya jika tak boleh ada perasaan lain yang lebih dari itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Vincent yang masih begitu tenggelam dalam kegiatannya.

'_Meskipun terpisah, dia masih memiliki suami..' _Sama seperti dirinya yang masih memiliki Sungmin, tidak seharusnya ia merasa seperti ini. Perasaannya tak berbeda dengan bumerang, semakin jauh kau melemparkannya maka semakin cepat pula ia kembali, bahkan semakin kuat ia menancap dalam hatimu.

Entah mengapa di setiap ia melihat wajah Vincent, selalu saja sosok Sungmin yang tengah menunduk takutlah yang tergambar dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ia terlalu merindukan Sungmin hingga seperti ini?

Tapi.. itu tidak mungkin, mana boleh Kyuhyun menyamakan Vincent dengan istrinya.

Ini tidak boleh.

Ini sama sekali tidak boleh. Sebelum ini Kyuhyun bahkan sangat meyakini jika ia begitu mencintai Sungmin, tak ada satupun lagi yang dapat meraih hatinya selain pemuda mungil tersebut. Ia harus tetap berdiri, setegak-tegaknya untuk memantau dan mencari keberadaan istrinya yang telah lama hilang. Namun agaknya beberapa hari yang lalu tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya lengah hingga mempermudah Vincent untuk meraih hati dan memetik perhatiannya, hingga kadang penantiannya pada Sungmin pun terlupakan.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

'_Pertemanan..'_

Ya. Hanya ikatan itulah.

'_Aku tidak boleh melangkah lebih jauh lagi..'_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Ukiran antik dengan gorden merah dan sorot-sorot lampu yang terlihat begitu mewah mulai terlihat saat Kyuhyun dan Vincent memasuki ruangan tersebut. Gemerlap cahayanya sungguh mengaburkan pandangan, juga dengan berbagai barang-barang antik yang tersusun sebagai pajangan.

Gedung yang sangat mewah. Gedung pertunjukkan yang hanya di peruntukkan untuk kalangan para _Chaebol _seperti mereka.

Semakin hari, hubungan persahabatan keduanya kian dekat. Seolah tak ada kesibukan, mereka selalu mencari celah waktu senggang agar dapat pergi bersama. Entah menguap kemana kecanggunan itu, keduanya terlihat semakin akrab dan terbuka satu sama lain.

Tak ada yang dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala mereka, namun yang terlihat kini keduanya seolah begitu menikmati waktu di mana _moment-moment_ itu mereka lalui.

"Cerita apa yang akan di pertunjukkan malam ini?" Tanya Vincent yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya Romeo & Juliet." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah mengingat judul pada tiket yang sebelumnya mereka beli. Vincent mengangguk paham lalu menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Aku pasti menangis." Ungkapnya sambil menghela napas. Mendengar penuturan tersebut Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Wah, kalau begitu sepertinya aku salah memilih pertunjukkan."

"_Tsk_, bukan seperti itu.. hanya saja sejak dulu perasaan ku memang terlalusensitif." Sanggah Vincent sambil berdecak sebal.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Kau tidak akan menangis jika cerita itu tidak membuatmu sedih.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum simpulnya. Vincent balas tersenyum saat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun sedih tapi cerita itu sungguh sangat menyentuh." Wajah Vincent tiba-tiba saja melembut. "Aku sangat menyukai semua karya Shakespeare." Ujarnya lagi.

Senyum Kyuhyun makin mengembang setelah melihat garis wajah manis tersebut kian melembut. Keduanya bertatapan lama, saling melempar senyum dengan sorot mata penuh arti namun samar akan maksud yang sebenarnya ingin di sampaikan.

Sudah beberapa kali mereka seperti ini, saling terperangkap dalam senyum dan pasungan mata lawan bicaranya. Setiap mereka pergi bersama, keduanya seolah melupakan realita bahwa mungkin 'hal' seperti itu tak boleh terjadi, atau lagi-lagi mereka lakukan.

Namun hingga sampai saat ini mereka masih sibuk saling bertatapan, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Yeah, sebuah penggilan (menjerit) seorang wanita lah yang mengusik keduanya.

"Kim Hyejin.." Sebut Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Mendengar itu Vincent berdecih pelan seraya melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Italia?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan. Gadis bersurai ikal itu tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tiga hari yang lalu. Tak kusangka satu tahun lama nya kita tidak bertemu ya? Ah, siapa pemuda yang bersamamu ini? Manis sekali." Ungkapnya seraya tersenyum ramah pada Vincent.

"Jarang-jarang sekali kau memilih tipe seperti ini Kyuhyun-_ah_.." Ungkapnya lagi membuat Kyuhyun dan Vincent menatap canggung. Wanita cantik itu beralih memeriksa jam tangannya kemudian ia menjerit tertahan dengan mata melotot heboh.

"Astaga! Aku harus pergi. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi Kyuhyun dan eum.. kau," Tunjuknya pada Vincent. "Ah, kupanggil Si manis saja bagaimana? Baiklah Kyuhyun, 'Manis' aku harus permisi dulu.. Duta besar sudah menungguku, _bye_~" Wanita tersebut melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak, lalu segera berlari kecil ketempat yang ia tuju.

Di tempatnya Kyuhyun hanya berdehem pelan, tingkah wanita itu sejak dulu tak pernah berubah. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang bangsawan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Vincent dingin. Kyuhyun menoleh, terlihat berdehem lagi. Ia kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, itu.. dia temanku, dia kekasih Duta besar Italia." Jawabnya sedikit gugup. Entah mengapa rasanya seperti kau tengah tertangkap berselingkuh oleh kekasihmu, padahal Kyuhyun tahu ia dan Vincent tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Vincent memastikan, ia seolah tak percaya dengan jawaban itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Dulu, dia juga salah satu mantan kekasihmu bukan?" Tanyanya lagi membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar tepat sasaran memanah dan menancap pada hatinya, tusukan yang merangsang luka baru bagi Kyuhyun jika mengingat bagaimana menyedihkannya ia semasa hidup bersama Sungmin.

Tajam sekali..

"Ah, itu—"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita duduk. Acara sudah dimulai."

.

.

.

Setelah itu kedua nya terduduk di bangku dengan meja mewah yang sudah di sediakan, tak ada yang sanggup bersuara saat adegan-adegan romantisme penuh drama itu mulai di peragakan. Tak sedikit pula para wanita yang terisak dan bersimbah air mata kala dua pemeran utama di hadapan mereka seolah begitu tersiksa dengan peliknya kisah cinta.

Dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melepas pandangan matanya dari Vincent. Pria tersebut mengamati dengan detail setiap perubahan dan mimik wajah pemuda di sampingnya, Vincent benar-benar menangis saat tokoh Juliet di depan sana meneguk sebotol racun. Namun berbeda dari para wanita di belakang mereka, Vincent sebagai seorang lelaki tetap menahan harga dirinya.

Air mata itu meluncur deras tanpa isakan yang terdengar, Vincent segera menyeka air mata nya jika sudah membasahi pipi kemudian menggerutu tak senang. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri menangkap pemandangan itu.

Lalu pemikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu, dimana sosok wanita bernama Hyejin itu menyapa keduanya. Itu benar, wanita itu memanglah mantan kekasih Kyuhyun.

Tapi..

'_Seharusnya mudah saja bagiku untuk mengakui, menceritakan masa lalu pada seorang teman adalah sesuatu yang wajar bukan?'_

Namun entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa begitu tak tenang menceritakan semua itu pada Vincent. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya seperti tertangkap basah tengah berselingkuh oleh sang kekasih.

'_Aneh..'_

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bergeming, mulutnya senantiasa bungkam bahkan di saat pertunjukkan telah selesai dengan riuh tepuk tangan dan lemparan bungan dari para gadis-gadis muda yang begitu terpukau atas akting mereka.

Saat Vincent mengajaknya pulang, bahkan hingga mereka sudah naik ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun tak jua mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya memandang Vincent yang masih sibuk menyeka airmata nya dengan lekat.

"Vincent-_ssi._." Sebut Kyuhyun saat pemuda tersebut tanpa sadar menitikan airmatanya lagi. Namun Vincent hanya menghela napas, kembali mengusap pipinya dengan gerakan kasar.

"Kenapa akhir yang harus begitu tragis _sih_? Kepala ku sulit sekali untuk melupakannya." Gerutu pemuda tersebut setengah kesal.

Lagi-lagi hening menyela. Kyuhyun seolah makin terpasung oleh sepasang manik coklat tua itu, fantasi kian menenggelamkannya dari dataran rendah kenyataan bahwa ia masih harus mencari Sungmin, logikanya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan hatinya. Pesona itu terlalu kuat menarik perasaannya hingga tenggelam sejauh ini.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terulur, ibu jari kanannya bergerak mengusap lembut airmatanya yang masih tertinggal di sekitar mata Vincent.

'_Aku akan menyekanya dengan tanganku_..'

Setelah itu Kyuhyun memindahkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap lembut leher dan tulang rahang Vincent.

'_Memeluknya..'_

Kyuhyun meredupkan pandangannya.

'_Dan menjadikannya pendamping hidupku, selamanya..'_

Hingga kemudian aksi itu di tutup oleh sebuah ciuman yang membungkam telak bibir Vincent. Kyuhyun melumatnya dengan intens, dengan gerakan pelan namun sesapan yang bukan main dalamnya. Vincent sempat terbelalak sesaat, namun gerakan bibir Kyuhyun pada mulutnya benar-benar tak bisa diabaikan. Ciuman itu mengusir segala pemikiran rasional yang selama ini ia ikat kuat-kuat dalam kepalanya, entah mengapa begitu rindu rasanya..

"Mmhh.."

Benar-benar, kepalanya hanya di kusai oleh segala pemikiran irasional saat ini hingga ia merelakan Kyuhyun untuk menyelipkan lidahnya dan mengaduk seluruh isi dalam mulutnya.

"Ngh, ahh.." Bibirnya gemetar menahan desah, sensasi itu begitu menggelitik tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya sedalam yang pria itu bisa.

"Vincent.." Sebut Kyuhyun di sela desahnya, kini ia melepas ciuman panas mereka lalu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menebar kecupan ringan di setiap sudut wajah Vincent.

"Aku ingin melindungimu.." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Vincent gingga bertemu pandang dengannya. Tatapan itu begitu sayu, rasanya Vincent sudah terhipnotis.

"Aku akan melindungi dirimu dari suami bodoh yang telah mengabaikanmu." Bagai sebuah pemicu, kata 'suami' yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun seolah menampar Vincent untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Matanya melebar kala ia mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, Vincent bergegas menjauh dan melepaskan dari dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

**PLAK!**

Perih, dan sakit..

Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan di sekitar wajah kanannya, ia menatap tak percaya pada Vincent. Bagaimana bisa pemuda tersebut menamparnya?

"Vincent.." Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Kau memang rendah Cho!" Teriak Vincent seolah tak peduli apapun lagi, ia tampak benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Kau ingin menjadikanku kekasihmu yang keberapa hah?!"

"Vincent, dengarkan aku dulu.. kau salah paham—"

"KAU YANG SALAH PAHAM CHO! TIDAK SEMUA ORANG DAPAT TERPIKAT OLEHMU!" Teriaknya semakin berang. "AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! KAU DENGAR ITU? AKU TIDAK SUDI HIDUP BERSAMAMU!"

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tersentak kala mendengar ungkapan marah itu, tangannya bergetar saat mengepal.

"Kau seharusnya ingat pada istrimu! Laki-laki macam apa kau yang berusaha merayu istri orang padahal istrimu sendiri hilang entah kemana!"

Dia benar.. Kyuhyun masih memiliki Sungmin.

"Hentikan! Tuan Bang, hentikan mobil ini!" Vincent membuka paksa pintu mobil yang terkunci itu dari dalam.

"Vincent!"

"Aku tak sudi berada satu ruangan denganmu!"

Tangan Kyuhyun semakin mengepal, ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menghela napas dalam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku saja yang turun." Kyuhyun meminta sopirnya untuk menghentikan laju mobil, lalu bergegas membuka pintu dan turun darisana.

"Tuan Bang, antarkan Tuan Lee ke rumahnya." Titah Kyuhyun membuat pria berusia empat puluh tahun-an itu menggangguk sopan.

"Dan," Kyuhyun menatap Vincent yang masih menatap lurus dengan tatapan angkuh. "Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi."

"Bagus jika begitu, selamat tinggal Tuan Cho." Setelah itu Vincent menaikan kaca jendela hitamnya.

Ada sebuah helaan napas lelah yang terdengar saat wajah itu sudah tak terlihat olehnya lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya seolah menekan panas yang membuat sesak di hatinya, berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan semua itu dalam lelehan panas airmata.

"Jalankan mobilnya." Titah Vincent pelan.

Setelahnya mobil tersebut benar-benar melaju sedang meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kesendirian ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Tidak mencintaiku ya? Haha..." Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya saat matanya terasa mengembun. Ia tertawa miris.

"Aku memang bajingan kan.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued..**_

**Author's Note **: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah susah banget ngetik tokoh Vincent tanpa typo jadi Sungmin adfaHVDhadgvaHNN! Hiks, habisnya diotak saya setiap ada nama kyuhyun pasti pasangannya Sungmin sekalipun Vincent itu nama lain Sungmin ;_; waktu BCAWR juga, pas scene Sungmin sama Yesung itu saya ketuker muluk nulis yesung jadi Kyuhyun u,u

Q : Typo

A : Gimana lagi dong, teledorkan udah bakat saya dari lahir -_,- /slaped by reader/

Q : Berapa chapter

A : Belum tau juga say, tapi perkiraan saya sih mungkin 10-15 chapter.

Q : Kasih tahu penggambaran KyuMin dong, biar enak bayanginnya.

A : bayangin aja Kyuhyun di poster dramus SITR dan Sungmin nya pas SFS itu mereka memvesonaaaaaah ;A;

Q : Minta aku fb dong..

A : Megumi Kishimoto ._. pm dulu biar di acc

Yasyudah itu aja yak, saya lagi senang.. besok ultah kibum, lusanya nonton sjm, besoknya ultah yesung lalalalala~ /gak ada yang nanya/

Oke okelah oke, kali ini bener2 udahan.. terima kasih sudah membaca ya~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya *0*)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Remake**

**.**

**Lee's Return**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**.**

**Story by : Anne Ashley**

**Art by : Yoko Hanabusa**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah manga Stright dewasa dengan judul "Lady Linford's Return" yang di remake menjadi fanfiction KyuMin, dengan segala perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan dan karakter KyuMin.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Beberapa Cast (Uke) akan di GS.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY~**

**:: ::**

**oOo**

**:: ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tidak mencintaiku ya? Haha..." Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya saat matanya terasa mengembun. Ia tertawa miris._

"_Aku memang bajingan kan.."_

.

Gelap..

Sunyi..

Sepi. Dan sendiri..

Dentingan gelas yang terdengar pelan menyela desauan lirih angin malam yang menelusup lewat celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Lagi-lagi suara kucuran terdengar. Cairan merah pekat tersebut mengalir pelan kedalam gelas, mengosongkan botol kaca besar yang akan segera di lempar pemiliknya dan menemani benda serupa lain yang sudah tergeletak tak 'berpenghuni' di bawah sana.

"Hey, bajingan bodoh.." Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi. Untaian kalimat yang melantur itu tertelan saat ia meneguk cepat _wine_ yang berada di gelas dalam genggamannya. Minuman ber-alkohol itu habis dalam sekali tegukan, setelahnya tak ada tawa miris atau kekehan lagi, Kyuhyun mengurut sejenak keningnya yang terasa berdenyut dan segera menumpukkan kepalanya diatas meja bar.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku.." Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Jika ia bisa mungkin airmata itu telah mengalir membanjiri wajahnya, namun Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat lagi melakukan hal itu. Airmata nya sudah kering sejak ia melihat Ibu-nya terbunuh karena sebuah perampokan, dan menangkap Ayah-nya yang malah lebih senang mabuk-mabukkan dan bermain wanita.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Begitu besar rasa benci Kyuhyun pada Ayahnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang masih muda hidup tak tentu arah. Pergi ke _pub_, bermain wanita, minum-minuman keras, dan berjudi. Hingga tanpa ia sadari ia pun mulai menjelma sebagai pribadi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sang Ayah.

Namun begitu Ayahnya sama sekali tak peduli. Terlihat tidak mencemaskan sedikitpun psikis dan perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, ia bahkan semakin _asik_ bergelut pada dunia nya. Hingga tepat saat usia Kyuhyun menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, Ayahnya meninggal.

Ayah Kyuhyun mempunyai hutang yang cukup besar kepada beberapa lintah darat, hingga saat pria tua itu tak dapat membayarnya, kematian mengenaskanlah yang akan menantinya di depan sana. Kyuhyun saat itu tidak siap. Masa muda nya tidak dihabiskan dengan didikan tulus dan kasih sayang orang tua. Rasa bencinya membuat ia berubah drastis menjadi pemuda bajingan yang hanya memenitngkan kesenangan sendiri.

Satu tahun lama nya Kyuhyun melarikan diri dari Seoul meninggalkan rumah peninggalan orang tuanya untuk menghindari para penagih hutang. Saat itu ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di Busan, kota yang tidak terlalu kecil, dan juga kota yang tidak terlalu besar.

Dan...

Disanalah ia bertemu Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya. Bertemu dengan bocah yang begitu pendiam dan sangat suka menunduk. Juga dengan Tuan Lee yang sudah cukup renta dan sakit-sakitan.

Semuanya dimulai dari saat itu, hingga kini.

"Aku tidak berniat, sungguh." Selama ini Kyuhyun memang merasa mempunyai rasa ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap Vincent, namun pria tersebut benar-benar tak menyangka jika tindakannya bisa segegabah kemarin.

Kyuhyun bersumpah ia melihat mata Sungmin setelah ia mencium dan menatapnya. Mata sayu dengan bibir bergetar, sekelebat bayangan saat Kyuhyun menyetubuhi anak itu hadir begitu saja kala itu. Sudah sangat lama, enam tahun telah berlalu. Sungguh sebuah keanehan jika tatapan mata Vincent seperti sebuah pemicu yang dapat memanggil memori lama yang bahkan tidak ia ingat dengan begitu jelas.

Sejujurnya Vincent memanglah pemuda yang menarik, terlebih.. entah mengapa, semua masalalu yang ia ceritakan pun begitu mirip dengan segala perlakuannya terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa gamang hingga tak dapat membedakan sosok Sungmin dan Vincent dalam orang yang sama.

Kyuhyun menyukai Vincent yang ada di depan matanya saat itu. Tapi Kyuhyun pun mencintai Sungmin yang entah menghilang kemana. Kyuhyun merasa ia dapat melihat diri Sungmin setiap kali ia melihat Vincent, dan mungkin itu pula yang akan terjadi jika ia dapat melihat Sungmin saat ini. Akan ada penggambaran Vincent dalam diri 'istrinya', meskipun tak terlalu gamblang.

"Sebenarnya aku bodoh atau apa?" Botol baru kembali ia buka. Mengalirkan lagi cairan di dalamnya pada gelas wine berkaki di atas meja.

Kini intensitas tegukannya tak secepat tadi. Kyuhyun menyesap _wine_ tersebut dengan pelan, meresapi sensasi yang mengalir lewat ternggorokan dan menyebar keseluruh aliran darahnya.

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun!" Pintu yang semula terbuka sedikit tiba-tiba saja di dorong kasar, hingga kini menampakkan sosok wanita cantik bergaun ungu yang tengah terkesiap kaget saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang cukup menyedihkan.

"Halo, Heechul-_ssi._." Sapa Kyuhyun ringan. Ia beranjak dari meja bar dan berjalan pelan untuk menghampiri sofa tempat Heechul berdiri. "Aku memang bodoh ya.." Ungkapnya lagi sambil meneguk _wine_.

"Saat itu aku melamarnya. Padahal aku masih memiliki Sungmin, lucu sekali.." Satu kekehan lagi terdengar.

Heechul hanya menghela napas dan mengurut keningnya pelan. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menuntun keponakannya itu untuk duduk di sofa. "Aish, anak ini.. Duduklah Cho." Titahnya, setelah itu ia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku melamarnya _Ahjumma_.."

"Kau—apa?"

"Aku melamar Vincent."

"_What_?! Tapi Vincent bilang kau ingin menjadikan dia kekasihmu?"

"Itu tidak benar!" Sanggah Kyuhyun keras. Ia menyimpan gelas _wine_ keatas meja lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku melihat Sungmin dalam dirinya. Aku mencintai Sungmin, dan aku juga menyukai Vincent. Ini gila!"

"Hahh.. lelucon apalagi ini Kyuhyun?" Heechul menghela napas –lagi–. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala pria di depannya ini dengan _high heels_ kesayangannya, namun Heechul tahu.. itu semua tak akan berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun. Pria ini sangat sulit di tebak.

"Dia salah paham, dia mengira aku bermain-main. Tapi dia benar, aku masih memiliki Sungmin yang harus di cari." Kyuhyun menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya, menopangkan masing-masing siku nya pada tangan sofa.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjelaskannya secara langsung Kyuhyun. Tapi saat ini Vincent kelihatannya benar-benar tak ingin di ganggu, kau harus memberinya sedikit waktu."

"Aku juga marah, karena itu aku bilang tidak akan menemuianya lagi," Kyuhyun mengepalkan jarinya, kemudian memukul-mukul pelan keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Tapi setidaknya, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya."

Heechul terlihat diam. Ia tengah memikirkan suatu cara yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus ada pertengkaran lagi. "Apa kau punya nomor teleponnya Kyu?" Tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Sang empu yang di tanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Apa kau juga tidak punya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai nomor ponselnya. Aku hanya memiliki nomor telpon rumahnya, akan menjadi sia-sia jika kalian berbicara langsung. Awalnya aku pikir lebih baik kau menjelaskannya lewat pesan singkat, tapi karena nomor ponselpun tak ada. Bagaimana kalau kau menulis surat untuknya saja?" Usul Heechul. Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Surat?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Biar aku yang akan menyampaikannya pada Vincent." Jelasnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam lalu menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, akan ku tulis nanti."

"Kalau begitu kau kirim saja suratmu kerumahku. Lalu tiga minggu setelahnya datanglah ke resepsi pernikahan Nyonya Song."

"Untuk apa lagi?"

"Untuk beberapa hari sebelumnya Vincent akan berada disana. Setelah proses pernikahan selesai, aku dan Hangeng akan meninggalkan pesta terlebih dahulu, agar kalian bisa berbicara berdua. Bagaimana?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi sama, pria itu hanya bergeming. Ia menghela napas kemudian menepuk pelan pundak keponakan yang sudah ia anggap anaknya ini.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Aku pergi dulu."

**Blam!**

Setelah pintu tertutup keadaan kembali sunyi dan gelap. Pria tersebut masih terdiam, terlihat menimbang tentang apa yang harus dan tidak ia lakukan.

'_Baiklah..'_ Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri meja kerjanya di sudut lain. Ia mengambil satu lembar kertas kosong dan sebuah pena bertinta hitam dari dalam laci mejanya.

Dengan satu pergerakan pria tersebut segera mencoretkan pena bertinta hitam itu diatas kertas, menulis beberapa deret hangul yang ditujukan untuk Vincent. Sepertinya ia menuruti semua saran yang Heechul berikan.

.

_**Yang Terhormat, Vincent Lee..**_

.

"Vincent Lee.." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya?" Kyuhyun menyimpan pena itu kembali keatas meja. "Nama marga nya sama dengan Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Tiba-tiba saja kilasan itu berputar di kepalanya, dimana Ia dan Vincent berciuman dengan begitu dalamnya. Dimana seluruh perasaannya seperti ditarik oleh rasa kerinduan yang asing, bahkan Kyuhyun baru saja mengenalnya beberapa hari. Kenapa rasa rindu itu terasa sudah terpendam begitu lama?

"Lee Sungmin... dan Vincent Lee.."

Bibir itu bergetar dalam ciumannya, terasa seperti sudah lama tak terjamah. Begitu kaku dan polos saat menerima ciumannya.

Namun dari bibir itu jugalah makian dan cacian kasar terlontar, seperti berkaca pada dua cermin di sisi kiri dan kanan. Begitu lah Sungmin dan Vincent. Terlihat sama namun bertolak belakang.

Yeah.. setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

**oooOOOooo**

**KyuMin**

**oooOOOooo**

.

Esoknya..

"Tuan, ada tamu yang menunggu anda."

Kyuhyun yang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan tadi siang di kantornya, menengok saat _Butler_ kepercayaannya membuka pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Shin Donghee, Tuan."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memperliahkan pria tambun tersebut masuk kedalam ruang kerja nya dengan satu anggukan.

"Silahkan duduk." Ujar Kyuhyun. Setelah pria tersebut duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun ia segera mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang disimpan di dalam kopernya.

"Sudah satu bulan berlalu, apakah ada perkembangan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. Donghee mengangguk pelan dan menunjukkan sebuah onggokan aneh yang terbungkus kain.

"Benar, silahkan lihat ini." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun melihat onggokan yang terlapisi kain itu dengan tatapan bertanya, dengan perlahan ia membuka lipatan kain itu hingga sedikit demi sedikit benda di dalamnya mulai terekspos.

.

.

.

Terkejut.

Hanya ungkapan tersebut yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Boneka ini..." Kyuhyun menatap Shin Donghee seolah tak percaya. "Boneka kelinci ini milik Sungmin. Dimana kau menemukannya?" Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat terkesiap, ia memandangi lagi setiap detail bagian-bagian dari boneka tersebut. Dan benar, boneka ini milik 'istrinya'.

Boneka kelinci dengan bertuliskan hangul 'Lee' dengan jahitan sewarna emas, hanya Sungmin yang memilikinya. Seluruh boneka koleksi Sungmin adalah boneka yang dibuat khusus, kau tidak akan menemukan boneka dengan lambang semewah itu dimanapun kau mencarinya.

"Saya berhasil menemukan seseorang yang memungutnya." Ungkap Donghee memulai penjelasan. "Para penjaja jasa taksi selalu terjaga hingga larut malam untuk mencari penumpang. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengambil istri anda sebagai penumpangnya, tapi salah seorang dari mereka ingat bahwa pernah ada kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan? Apa maksudmu?" Penjelasan yang di dengarnya benar-benar membuat jantung Kyuhyun terasa meledak.

"Seseorang mengatakan, ada sosok remaja berjubah dan berkerudung merah yang terpental karena di terjang oleh mobil mewah seorang _chaebol_. Remaja tersebut terluka parah, ia segera dinaikan ke dalam mobil dan di bawa pergi. Saat kecelakaan ada sopir taksi yang menyadari boneka ini ikut terpental jauh." Shin Donghee mengambil napas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan sopir yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, langsung mengambil boneka ini dan memberikannya pada anaknya." Lalu mantan polisi handal itu kembali merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ada satu lagi. Saya mendapatkan ini ketika saya bertanya pada mantan guru privat 'istri' anda."

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun menerima sebuah kotak bingkai kecil yang juga dilapisi selembar kain.

"Itu gambar itu Ibu istri anda. Saya rasa itu bisa di jadikan referensi untuk ciri-ciri 'istri' anda."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar setelah mendapati apa yang ia lihat dari sketsa foto di dalam bingkai yang di pegangnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

'_Mirip.. sangat mirip, tapi__—apa mungkin?'_

"Tuan Cho? Ada apa?" Tanya Donghee saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat foto kecil berbingkai ditangannya.

"Ti-tidak ada. Bisa kau lanjutkan.."

"Baiklah. Setelah saya selidiki dan bertanya pada hampir semua mantan pegawai di rumah 'istri' anda, seluruh barang peninggalan dan yang bersangkutan tentang Ibu dari 'istri' anda sudah dibuang. Tapi secara kebetulan, mantan guru privatnya membawa foto ini untuk memperbaiki bingkainya atas permintaan Tuan Muda Lee."

"Tapi kemudian dia lupa memberikannya karena hari itu dia di pecat oleh Tuan Lee, dan ia bilang ia menemukan ini kemarin disaat sedang merapikan rumah."

Kyuhyun menatap lekat foto di tangannya. Garis wajah itu, dengan mata sebulat rubah dan bibir _plum_ berbentuk _shape_-M. Hanya saja mungkin yang membedakan adalah garis rahang Sungmin karena memang dia adalah seorang lelaki. Namun diluar itu.. Sungmin memang terlihat cukup manis, Kyuhyun tak terlalu ingat namun sekilas ia ingat jika wajah itu memang cantik.

Namun samar...

Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatnya kembali.. ia memejamkan mata dan mengorek dalam-dalam seluruh kenangan yang dulu ia kubur dengan bodohnya.

Wajah itu.. garis wajah itu... perlahan-lahan menjadi jelas.

Namun betapa terkesiapnya Kyuhyun saat wajah Vincent lah yang kemudian tergambar.

"Sebutkan apa lagi yang sudah kau dapat." Titah Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut.

"Saya juga mendapatkan informasi, jika sebenarnya rambut 'istri' anda berwarna hitam sama seperti rambut Ibu-nya. Namun Ayahnya mengecat rambut 'istri' anda dengan warna coklat tua karena ia tidak ingin mengingat kembali istrinya yang sudah meninggalkannya."

"Rambut hitam?!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tersentak, sesuatu di kepalanya seolah terhubung satu sama lain. Ada sesuatu yang baru saja ia sadari. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas menghmapiri sebuah lemari untuk mengambil sebuh berkas yang dimana di dalamnya terselip satu lembar foto Vincent.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan pertanyaan itu, ia mengambil langkah lebar dan menghampiri sebuah mesin _fotocopy_ untuk mencetak ulang foto Vincent yang ada ditangannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk salinan foto berwarna hitam putih itu sampai ditangannya. Kyuhyun segera membandingkan kedua foto tersebut. Antara foto Ibu Sungmin dan foto Vincent yang kini berambut hitam.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun seolah tercekat..

"Vincent Lee!"

Tidak mungkin! Jadi.. selama ini firasatnya tentang Vincent ternyata benar?

Jadi selama ini pemuda tersebut membohonginya?

Vincent Lee adalah Lee Sungmin.

'Istri' yang telah lama dicari oleh Cho Kyuhyun!

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Hari yang begitu cerah. Begitu bersemangat dengan sinar mentari hangat yang menerpa bumi lengkap dengan bentangan langit biru dan gelungan anggun awan putih sebagai penghiasnya. Hari itu Vincent tengah menemani Heechul yang sedang memanen bunga di kebun halaman rumah nya.

"Heechul-_ssi_, kau benar-benar akan menjual rumah ini?" Vincent mengambil satu tangkai bunga mawar lalu menyimpannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Iya. Rumah ini akan jadi terlalu besar jika Hangeng pergi ke luar negeri, jadi lebih baik aku menjualnya saja. Aku akan mencari rumah kecil di kawasan yang cukup tenang selama Hangeng pergi nanti." Jawab Heechul tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tapi kau akan berpisah jauh dengan Kyuhyun nantinya." Ujar Vincent tanpa sadar. Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan melirik kecil.

"Tak masalah dengan Kyuhyun, bukankah aku jadi lebih dekat dengan kediamanmu di Cheonan?" Ujar Heechul dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Vincent terdiam sejenak.

Ia menatap lekat punggung Heechul yang ada di hadapannya. Ada perasaan hangat, juga kasih sayang yang dulu pernah di dapatkannya dari sosok Lee Hanseok yang kini telah tiada.

'_Ahjumma..'_

"Nyonya Kim, Nyonya Song memanggil anda.." Heechul menengok lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Benarkah? Katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar.." Setelah itu Heechul menoleh pada Vincent. "Aku tinggal sebentar Vincent-_ssi_.. dan terima kasih sudah membantuku, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu..." Vincent terdiam sesaat, senyum manisnya perlahan luntur setelah Heechul makin menjauh. "..._Ahjumma_." Sambungnya dengan suara pelan.

Pemuda tersebut menghela napas, memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka dan menatap langit.

'_Andai saja, enam tahun yang lalu kita sudah seperti sekarang..'_

Vincent lebih memilih meninggalkan tumpukkan bunga-bunga tersebut lalu menghampiri sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak tak jauh darisana. Ia berdiri, mendongak menatap pintu masuk dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut menyentuhkan jemarinya pada sisi pintu gereja, mengusap bagian keras tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kau terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu."

Vincent tersentak pelan saat suara _bass_ merdu yang begitu di kenalnya terdengar, mengalun cepat merambati udara dan sampai pada telinganya.

"Halo, Tuan Lee."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Desis Vincent tak suka. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya sinis. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab ucapan tak ramah itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri serespi pernikahan. Nyonya Song adalah junior Bibi-ku saat kuliah dulu, dan kami mengenal dengan baik." Ujar Kyuhyun mengemukakan alasannya. Sungmin mendengus tak suka.

"Acaranya masih besok, apa kau lupa ingatan? Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau kemari untuk membuat pengakuan atas dosa-dosa mu?" Vincent membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan begitu angkuh kedua tangannya berlipat di dada, pemuda itu memandang Kyuhyun.

"Bicaramu masih saja terus terang ya..." Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi. "Tapi, bisakah untuk tidak mengajakku bertengkar di hari membahagiakan seseorang yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun begitu tenang. Vincent berdecih pelan, namun alih-alih membantah ia malah mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk hari ini sampai lusa. Karena besok lusa aku akan pergi dari sini." Ucap Sungmin menyepakati. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Setuju."

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan berlangsung dengan begitu meriah. Resepsi di mulai bersamaan dengan lonceng yang berdentang, burung-burung merpati berterbangan di sekitar gereja dan bercicit riang. Semakin menambah kesan aura bahagia yang terasa begitu gamblang di sana.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Meskipun keduanya tak terlalu cantik dan terlalu tampan tetapi mereka terlihat begitu bahagia lebih dari apapun juga." Ujar Heechul seraya mengurai senyum tulus. Disisinya Vincent ikut menanggapi dengan senyuman serupa.

"Benar, rasanya iri sekali melihat pernikahan yang begitu bahagia." Timpal Vincent tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Aku setuju." Kyuhyun menyela, Vincent melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya. "Karena pernikahan kita sama-sama tak berjalan baik, benar bukan?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan senyum simpulnya. Vincent tak menanggapi itu, ia lebih memilih untuk memandang ke depan.

"Yeah.. itu semua karena kalian tidak hati-hati dengan pernikahan kalian." Ungkap Heechul polos ; _blak-blakan. _Mendengar itu Hangeng yang ada di belakangnya segera mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Lebih baik tutup mulutmu." Tutup Hangeng lalu segera membawa tubuh Heechul pergi dari tempat itu.

Kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Vincent yang tertinggal disana. berdiri saling berhadapan, memandang dengan kedua tatapan yang begitu sulit terbaca. Angin musim semi melintas begitu saja, menghamburkan dedauan rapuh yang terlepas dari tangkainya.

"Kau tak ingin membuang impian pernikahan yang bahagia hanya karena satu kegagalan bukan?" Kyuhyun berucap seraya mendekat satu langkah. Menunduk sedikit kebawah untuk menangkap bola mata sebulat rubah tersebut agar terpasung ke dalam pandangannya.

Vincent terdiam, tak bergerak atau pun menggetarkan pita suaranya untuk menyahut. Ia hanya membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan sorot yang sama. Sulit terbaca.

Dalam hatinya bergemuruh. Entah gemuruh kebahagiaan atau lebih menjurus pada gemuruh di tengah hujan badai yang kelam. Vincent memang lah sosok Lee Sungmin yang Kyuhyun cari, sosok 'istri' yang merasa terbuang atas sikap angkuh dan bajingan yang dimilikinya dulu.

"Itu hanya impian fana." Jawabnya pelan.

Benar. Angan semacam itu tak lebih dari sebuah impian fana. Yang menyesatkan, yang membuatmu tak ingin terbangun dan terus terjebak dalam dunia impian seindah negeri dongeng.

Sungmin yang kini bukanlah si polos Sungmin yang dulu. Sungmin si bodoh yang hanya diam meski di perlakukan seperti apapun. Sungmin yang kini adalah sosok yang menjelma sebagai Vincent Lee, seorang lelaki bermartabat yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, tak mudah untuk di jatuhkan, dan begitu 'apa adanya'.

'_Kyuhyun. Mungkin hanya kau yang tak tahu, enam tahun yang lalu aku berdiri di sampingmu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.'_

Bukan tak pernah selama ini kilatan rindu terpancar dari sorot matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun. Namun rasa sakit yang telah Kyuhyun torehkan pada hatinya enam tahun yang lalu benar-benar tak dapat di tolelir.

Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sudah sejak lama. Sejak pria tersebut datang ke Busan dan tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, Sungmin memang seorang yang tertutup dan ditutup. Hal itu membuat rasa ketertarikannya akan hal apapun –selain buku– menguap entah kemana.

Ia tak mempunyai teman. Sungmin bahkan tak pernah tertarik pada wanita-wanita cantik sebaya nya yang berlalu-lalang di televisi. Ia lebih suka memeluk boneka kelincinya sambil membaca buku.

Baru Kyuhyun..

Hanya Kyuhyun, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Diam-diam Sungmin selalu mengamati Kyuhyun dari kaca jendela rumahnya di lantai dua, hal itu mungkin disadari Tuan Lee hingga tercetus ide dibenaknya untuk menjodohkan putranya dengan Kyuhyun.

'_Kau lelaki keturunan bangsawan yang begitu berkelas, dulu aku terpikat padamu Kyuhyun.'_

"Impian fana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya, hanya sebuah impian yang menyesatkan. Karena disaat kau terbangun, kau akan sadar betapa banyak rasa sakit yang menunggumu di depan sana."

_Seperti saat itu.._

Seperti saat dimana, Sungmin diam-diam mengikuti Kyuhyun ke Seoul. Ia pikir, hanya hidup dengan Kyuhyun meskipun terkurung di kamar yang berbeda pun adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Namun sejak Kyuhyun datang ke kamarnya, lalu... menidurinya, rasa posesif itu muncul begitu saja.

Sungmin ingin tahu. Sungmin ingin memastikan, jika selama ini Kyuhyun hanya miliknya. Satu-satunya miliknya. Namun pada nyatanya, ia malah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit saat menangkap Kyuhyun sedang berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita di depan matanya. Juga dengan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan untuknya.

Itu hanya impian fana. Sebuah mimpi indah yang menyesatkan. Dan Sungmin harus terbangun, dan hadapi kenyataan. Namun saat itu belum siap, hingga lari lah pilihan terbaik untuknya.

"Aku sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupanku sekarang." Ungkap Sungmin sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Maksudmu, tinggal sendirian di Cheonan? Bahkan Lee Hanseok-_ssi _yang menyayangimu sudah tak ada lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin_—_Vincent terhentak pelan. Pemuda tersebut memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak sendirian. Aku bersama Henry." Sungmin tak sanggup menatap mata dengan riak hitam kelam tersebut, ia memalingkan wajahnya memilih untuk menatap guguran daun yang mengotori jalan.

"Pelayan tak bisa kau jadikan tempat bergantung." Kyuhyun meraih satu tangan Sungmin. "Mengapa kau tidak tinggal bersama suami-mu saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin sontak menatap tajam. Tampaknya pemuda tersebut merasa tersinggung.

"Dengar Tuan Cho. Aku sangat tak sudi di beri nasihat olehmu!" Sungmin menghempas tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi dan membereskan barang-barang. Permisi." Pamit Sungmin sedikit mendesis.

Pemuda tersebut berbalik, lalu mengambil langkah lebar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk kedua kalinya." Mata Kyuhyun meredup kala menatap siluet punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

"Lee Sungmin. Kaulah orang yang ku cintai."

.

.

.

"Kim Heechul-_ssi_, resepsinya sangat menyenangkan sekali. Terima kasih.." Ucap Sungmin pada Heechul, senyumnya begitu tulus. Menampakkan jika pemuda tersebut benar-benar menyayangi Heechul tanpa sandiwara.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada mu Vincent-_ssi_." Timpal Heechul menanggapi. Wanita tersebut membuka membuka lipatan kipasnya lalu mengipas pelan.

"Ah, ya pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah pergi" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, kentara sekali terlihat malas menanggapi.

"Mungkin dia merindukan wanita-wanitanya." Jawab Sungmin sinis. Melihat itu Heechul hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, keponakanku kembali ke Cho's Hall yang berada di Busan. Dia kesana untuk menemui semua anak-anak asuhnya." Jawab Heechul membuat Sungmin terhentak pelan. Ia mendengus dan mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan segala letupan emosi.

"Dia sangat menyayangi anak-anak itu ya, ku kira kau bergurau soal itu. jangan-jangan anak-anak itu adalah hasil hubungannya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu. Tak kusangka pria tak bertanggung jawab sepertinya mau repot-repot mengurus anak seperti itu. berapa jumlah mereka?" Sungmin tahu ia sudah keterlaluan. Namun suasana hatinya semakin memburuk beberapa hari belakangan ini, rasanya emosi pemuda itu selalu meletup jika mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah bergurau Vincent-_ssi_. Kyuhyun benar-benar merawat anak yatim piatu yang ia temukan." Jelas Heechul membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Kurahap kau bisa lebih menghargai keponakanku, kurasa dia benar-benar ingin berhubungan serius denganmu."

"Aku.." Sungmin menunduk. Tak bisa menjawab.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk mobil. Sampai bertemu lagi di Cheonan."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu pintu mobil tertutup tubuhnya melemas pada sandaran sofa. Sungmin menopang saku nya pada pada jendela mobil dan memijat keningnya pelan.

'_Maafkan aku sudah menyembunyikan semuanya darimu Ahjumma..'_ Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Heechul. Wanita itu begitu tulus menyayanginya, ia juga sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi Sungmin malah mmbohonginya.

'_Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi, aku akan menulis permohonan cerai dan mengakhiri semuanya. Aku sudah lelah.._' Hidup menyendiri di rumah yang ditinggalkan Lee Hanseok di Cheonan mungkin lebih baik, banyak kenangan indah yang tertinggal di rumah tersebut.

"_**Sungmin. Kau sudah berubah sekarang nak.. pergi dan temuilah suami mu, hadapi kenyataan yang ada, dan kembalilah padanya aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya."**_

Itulah sebaris kalimat yang Lee Hanseok ucapkan sebelum beliau menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya. Ibu angkatnya menyuruhnya untuk kembali dan menghadapi kenyataan. Namun pada nyata Sungmin tak pernah benar-benar berani untuk kembali. Ia malah bersembunyi di balik identitas barunya dan bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat pengecut bukan?

'_Eommanim.. aku sudah bertemu dengannya, meskipun aku tidak memberitahukan siapa sebenarnya diriku.'_ Awalnya Sungmin ingin ingin menawan Kyuhyun kemudian membuangnya begitu saja, seperti strategi balas dendan yang cukup sederhana namun begitu menusuk.

Namun pada faktanya Sungmin tak pernah sanggup untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Di setiap Sungmin melihat wajahnya, bayang-bayang kesedihan yang menghantuinya semasa remaja berkelebat begitu saja.

'_Aku akan lari.. ya, kau harus lari Lee Sungmin!'_

**Bruuumm**

Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan. Suara bising yang terdengar membuat Sungmin tergugah dari dunianya.

"Kenapa mobilnya berhenti? Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum Tuan."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Baru saja pemuda tersebut hendak bertanya pintu mobil disisinya sudah di buka paksa.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Jerit Sungmin begitu terkejut. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini Kyuhyun?"

"Kau akan pulang ke Cho's Hall di Busan bukan, Lee Sungmin?"

**Lee's Return**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued..**_

Sorry for typo(s)


	5. Chapter 5

**Remake**

**.**

**Lee's Return**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**.**

**Story by : Anne Ashley**

**Art by : Yoko Hanabusa**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah manga Stright dewasa dengan judul "Lady Linford's Return" yang di remake menjadi fanfiction KyuMin, dengan segala perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan dan karakter KyuMin.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Beberapa Cast (Uke) akan di GS.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY~**

**:: ::**

**oOo**

**:: ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bruuumm**

Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan. Suara bising yang terdengar membuat Sungmin tergugah dari dunianya.

"Kenapa mobilnya berhenti? Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum Tuan."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Baru saja pemuda tersebut hendak bertanya pada sang sopir namun pintu mobil disisinya sudah di buka dengan paksa.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Jerit Sungmin begitu terkejut. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini Kyuhyun?"

"Kau akan pulang ke Cho's Hall di Busan bukan, Lee Sungmin?"

"A-apa..?" Mata Sungmin sontak membulat lebar. Ia terperangah untuk sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Apakah... apakah, pria tersebut memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal?

"Jalankan mobilnya." Titah dari suara _bass _merdu milik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. _Foxy like eyes_ itu menatap Kyuhyun, mengikuti pergerakan pria tersebut yang kini tengah beringsut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kau siap untuk kembali Nyonya Cho?" Tanya Kyuhyun diiringi sindiran halusnya.

"Se-sebenarnya, kapan kau mengetahui semua ini?" Sungmin tahu pertanyaan Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Ia lebih memilih menanyakan hal penting lain tentang sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Melihat wajah terkejut dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipisnya. Ia menghela napas dalam sebelum mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi semakin serius.

"Belum terlalu lama. Selama ini aku terus melakukan penyelidikan, dan ternyata tak sia-sia. Orang ku kembali dengan membawa hasil yang memuaskan ditangannya." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lekat.

"Saat di Seoul, pertama kali kita berjumpa setelah kau lari. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kau sebenarnya adalah Lee Sungmin, istriku." Kini lengan kokoh itu terulur, Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kau pasti sangat senang bukan menyaksikan kebodohan suami mu yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tawa mirisnya.

Sungmin menatap tajam. Entah mengapa kata 'suami' selalu ampuh menyinggung rasa bencinya, seolah memberinya energi yang baru untuk kembali memberontak dari Kyuhyun. Memberontak dari rasa lelah yang sebelum ini menyergapnya.

"Lepas!" Sungmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun di wajahnya. "Sekalipun aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai suami ku!" Ujarnya sengit. Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Benarkah? Tapi setelah sampai di rumah nanti aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai suami mu. Kau harus Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin berdecih, mata rubahnya sudah menatap nyalang sejak tadi. Rasanya benar-benar memuakkan, setelah apa yang pria tersebut lakukan dulu dengan begitu tenangnya ia memerintah Sungmin begitu saja?

'_Mati saja kau!'_ Umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku tak akan pernah sudi menginjakkan kaki ku di rumahmu lagi!" Setelah berseru demikian Sungmin mendobrak-dobrak pintu mobil. Ia ingin keluar, ia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk mengulang kembali ingatan kelamnya di rumah itu.

"Buka pintunya!" Teriak Sungmin, dan cukup mengejutkan ternyata pintu mobil tersebut sama sekali belum terkunci. Sungmin memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan membuka pintu mobil yang masih berjalan, bermaksud untuk melompat darisana.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka kembali tertutup karena terhempas angin. Sungmin tak menyerah sampai disitu, ia mengabaikan semua panggilan Kyuhyun dan menyentak pria tersebut yang masih menahan lengannya.

"Lepas Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi!"

"Cih, bermimpi saja kau!"

Kemudian Sungmin kembali menyentuh pintu mobil sebelum sang sopir sempat menguncinya dari kursi kemudi. Pintu tersebut tak kembali terhempas angin karena kini ia memeganginya, Sungmin beringsut cepat kepojokan untuk segera melompat keluar.

Sedikit lagi. Satu kakinya sudah menginjak pijakkan kaki di bawah, Sungmin hampir melompat jika Kyuhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI?! KAU BISA MATI JIKA MELOMPAT DARISINI!" Kyuhyun mendekapnya erat. Menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan menutup pintu mobil dengan perlahan.

Sementara Sungmin seolah terhisap. Entah begitu terkejut karena bahaya yang hampir di tantangnya atau karena terlalu terkesiap oleh pelukan erat yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tubuhnya seakan membeku, bahkan ia hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun membimbingnya untuk kembali duduk diatas jok dalam pelukan pria tersebut.

"Dasar.." Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Tangannya membelai rambut _blonde_ Sungmin dengan lembut. "Rasanya aku benar-benar tak percaya, jika kau adalah remaja tenang yang pernah kutemui dulu sebelum menikah."

"Sepertinya Nyonya Lee begitu memanjakanmu ya, karena dalam kurun waktu enam tahun kau sudah berubah menjadi seekor kelinci liar seperti ini."

Sungmin tak mendengarkan lontaran kalimat tersebut. Ia hanya terperangah dengan tatapan layaknya seorang yang tengah linglung dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Ada apa ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada dirinya?

Mengapa tubuh dan perintah otaknya seakan tak sinkron?

Hatinya begitu saja luluh hanya karena sebuah pelukan. Kobaran rasa rindu dalam dadanya seolah berkoar kesetiap sudut hatinya yang beku lalu melelehkan semua rasa bencinya. Namun tak senada dengan pikiran logisnya, logika dalam otaknya tetap menahan diri agar Sungmin tak semudah itu kembali jatuh ke dalam lubang yang berbeda namun dengan kesakitan yang sama.

Tidak lagi.

Karena itu Sungmin harus segera lari. Namun apa ini? Tubuhnya malah melemas dan hampir bergetar.

"Apa..." Bisik Sungmin lemah. "Apa rencana mu kali ini? Apa maksudmu dengan membawaku pulang?" Tanya nya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Terperangah dan kebingungan.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela napas pasrahnya. Sungmin masih belum mempercayainya.

Tentu saja, itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat wajar mengingat pemuda dalam rengkuhannya ini telah begitu lama tenggelam dalam rasa sakit atas perlakuan Kyuhyun di masa lampau. Kehilangan rasa 'percaya' adalah suatu hal yang sangat wajar.

"Kita akan membicarakannya setelah sampai di rumah. Karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, dan... kurasa kau pun begitu."

.

oooOOOooo

.

**KyuMin**

.

oooOOOoo

.

Cho's Hall...

Adalah rumah yang pernah ditinggali Sungmin setelah resmi menjadi istri Kyuhyun selama enam minggu. Rumah yang begitu mewah dengan halamannya yang luas—khas keluarga Cho.

Benda mati yang menjadi saksi dalan kebisuannya, tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun bersikap dan bertingkah semaunya. Tentang bagaimana perasaan tulusnya dilukai, tentang bagaimana kesetiaannya yang masih begitu lugu di kotori.

Pria tersebut memang tak pernah menorehkan sedikitpun luka pada fisiknya, hanya saja begitu banyak lubang menganga yang merembaskan darah dari dalam hatinya yang telah Kyuhyun buat.

Tak cukup menghiraukan tentang bagaimana sikap angkuh yang Kyuhyun tujukan padanya, itu tak masalah. Selama ia masih bisa hidup bersama Kyuhyun itu adalah, seperti sebuah kebahagiaan. Begitulah Sungmin belia berpikir kala itu.

Namun tak cukup sampai disitu. Kyuhyun seolah tak bosan menghadapkan Sungmin pada sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Itu sebuah perselingkuhan.

Dan Sungmin sama sekali tak dapat mentolelir sebuah penghianatan. Sekalipun ia hanya remaja bodoh, penyendiri dan suka termenung. Namun perasaannya tak mati, ia dapat membedakan dengan jelas mana hal yang salah dan mana hal yang benar.

Saat itu Sungmin begitu jijik pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia 'ditiduri' oleh seorang suami yang bahkan sudah menyentuh wanita lain?

'_Aku bersumpah aku sangat membencimu Cho Kyuhyun..'_

"Selamat datang Tuan.." Sambutan itu sama sekali tak menggugah Sungmin. Pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar, mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kini tengah membimbingnya keluar mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama.

Kyuhyun mengamit tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Meraih pinggulnya dengan begitu mesra. Mereka berjalan bersama, masuk ke dalam ruang tengah meninggalkan puluhan pelayan yang sejak tadi telah menunggu mereka di depan pintu utama.

Seorang pelayan wanita paruh baya mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari belakang. Lalu wanita tersebut ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat majikannya juga berhenti.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sebut saja dia Bibi Song, dia kusiapkan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadimu." Ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan salah satu pelayannya.

"Halo, Nyonya." Sapa pelayan itu sambil membungkuk sopan. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak, sebelum ia tersadar jika wanita tua itu telah salah paham tentang gender-nya.

"Aku lelaki." Ucap Sungmin dingin. Raut terkejut dan cemas tergambar jelas pada gurat tua wanita tersebut, ia membungkuk lagi dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya telah salah paham, saya sudah bekerja disini sejak tahun lalu. Dan saya akan selalu siap melayani anda.. Tuan." Ada keraguan yang wanita tua itu ucapkan pada sebutan terakhir, rasanya masih tidak bisa menyangka jika ada lelaki secantik Sungmin.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu meraih dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Mandi dan bersihkanlah dulu tubuhmu, Bibi Song akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya melepas tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu mengikuti langkah Bibi Song yang membimbingnya menuju ruangan yang di maksud.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dengan Sungmin yang masih mengikuti dari belakang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sungmin berpikir mungkin akan menyenangkan rasanya jika ia bisa melarikan diri.

Tak ada Kyuhyun. Tak ada penjaga. Hanya Ia dan Bibi Song.

_Well_, mungkin penjaga lainnya berjaga di setiap sudut pintu keluar rumah ini.

'_Kenapa para penjaga itu tidak mati saja?!' _Umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan, saya akan menjemput anda saat makan malam nanti."

**Blam!**

Pintu tertutup dengan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Pemuda berparas manis itu mengedarkan tatapannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. Ada hal yang begitu berbeda, semua nya nampak sangat asing.

'_Kamar yang berbeda dengan kamar yang dulu pernah ku tempati.'_ Sungmin melangkah pelan. Menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan, menyentuh satu persatu barang-barang antik yang terpajang rapi disana.

Dulu kamarnya tidak sebesar dan seluas ini.

Tak ada balkon. Tak ada ranjang mewah yang besar. Tidak pula terdapat beberapa pintu yang menghubungkannya pada ruangan-ruangan lain.

Hanya sebuah kasur sedang dan dua buah rak buku yang dulu terdapat di dalam kamarnya.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Sungmin menyinggungkan senyum sinisnya. Bukankah dengan seperti ini semakin terlihat dengan jelas, jika saat itu Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menganggap Sungmin ada.

"Tuan Lee! Anda sudah datang?!"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya saat seruan lantang yang begitu khas itu terdengar. Sudut bibirnya sontak terangkat menyimpul satu senyum manis.

"Henry, sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Tanya Sungmin saat pemuda berpipi gempal tersebut menghampirinya.

"Sejak satu minggu lalu, Tuan Cho mengirimkan orang suruhannya untuk menjemputku. Bunny, kuda kesayangan anda pun sudah dibawa." Ujar Henry dengan riangnya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata Tuan muda adalah istri Tuan Cho." Ungkapnya lagi membuat Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang.." Sungmin melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Setiap sudut ruangan ini benar-benar telah di dekorasi sesuai seleranya, dan entahlah.. Sungmin tak dapat mengira-ngira seberapa luas ruangan yang di sebut kamarnya ini.

"Ah.." Sungmin terhentak kecil. Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding begitu menarik perhatiannya.

'_Lukisan Eomma-nim juga terpasang disini..'_ Ia membelai lukisan dengan coretan cat air yang membentuk sketsa seseorang yang begitu disayanginya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kerinduan.

_**Srak**_

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya—lagi, saat Henry menyingkap gorden berwarna ungu dengan corak yang begitu elegan. Sinar mentari menyergap mata keduanya begitu saja. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Henry, namun sebelum melangkah ekor matanya menangkap sebuah pintu lain yang cukup besar.

"Henry-_ah_.." Panggil Sungmin membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Dibalik pintu itu, ada ruangan apa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ah, itu adalah kamar tidur Tuan Cho." Jawab Henry sembari tersenyum ringan, pemuda tersebut berbalik dan kembali menikmati pemandangan yang dengan halaman luas yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Sungmin membeku di tempatnya.

Jadi.. kamar mereka hanya terhalangi oleh pintu itu saja?

"Pemandangan dari jendela ini indah sekali.." Ungkap Henry seolah tak bosan mengagumi. "Seseorang mengatakan jika rumah keluarga Tuan muda bisa terlihat dari sini. Ah, rumah anda tepat di sebelah danau buatan Tuan Cho itu, bukan? Hanya terhalang pagar."

Sungmin diam.

Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja mendatar. Tak ada arti lain dari tatapannya ketika menatap sebuah siluet rumah yang menjadi kenangan pahitnya di masa lampau.

"Henry." Sebut Sungmin membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh.

"Tolong tutup gorden nya." Titah Sungmin dingin. Pria _blonde_ tersebut segera berbalik pergi membuat Henry gelagapan dan segera menutup gorden tersebut sebelum Sungmin benar-benar marah.

Sungmin mengambil sebuah bathrobe dari dalam lemari yang telah di sediakan. Menggantung baju handuk tersebut ditangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

'_Sampai kapanpun, rumahku adalah rumah Eomma-nim yang ada di Cheonan!'_

.

.

.

"Sungmin, apa kau tak lapar?"

Dentingan pelan dari gerak sendok yang terbentur dengan piring besar itu tak mengganggunya. Tidak juga dengan kepulan asap hangat yang menyebarkan berbagai macam wewangian yang begitu sedap. Lilin-lilin itu seolah mengganggu pandangannya, tak ada sedikitpun kesan romantis yang Sungmin dapatkan. Selain segelas _wine_ merah yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku sedang di culik, mana mungkin aku berselera makan." Jawab Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan berbagai macam makanan mewah yang terdapat diatas meja.

"Tetap saja kau harus makan, Sungmin."

"Maaf tapi aku berbeda dengan orang yang tidak sensitif sepertimu." Ujar Sungmin sarkastis. Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam kemudian menyimpan pisau dan garpunya menyilang diatas piring. Pria tersebut mendorong pelan piringnya lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet yang sudah tersedia. Benar-benar sikap sempurna seorang bangsawan.

"Tampaknya kau sangat membenciku." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja kehilangan selera makannya. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti." Jawab Sungmin masih dengan nada yang sama. Sarkastis.

"Benarkah? Padahal saat di Seoul dulu kau sudah menganggapku sebagai seorang teman." Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan tenang. Ia tak ingin terpancing oleh apapun yang hanya akan berujung dengan kerugian, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan kau benar-benar menganggap dirimu seperti itu? Jangan bermimpi Cho."

"Begitu ya.."

Hening menyela untuk sejenak.

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, sementara Sungmin terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Tentang apa yang telah di rencanakan oleh Kyuhyun setelah ini.

Sungmin yakin pria itu tak akan tinggal diam setelah tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah menipunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?" Suara _bass_ tersebut membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya.

"Tak ada." Jawab Sungmin datar. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menyesap _wine _dalam gelasnya.

"_Well,_ apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini. Jika kau tengah merencanakan sebuah pelarian diri, kusarankan kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membuang muka dan berdecih pelan.

"Aku tidak sudi tinggal dengan orang yang ingin balas dendam kepadaku."

"Aku tak membawamu kemari untuk balas dendam Sungmin." Seloroh Kyuhyun tegas. Pria tersebut kembali menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas sebelum menyesapnya dengan pelan.

"Walau aku mempunyai alasan untuk membalas dendam, aku tak akan melakukannya. Setelah kau kabur semua orang menanggap diriku seorang pembunuh istri. Manusia tak berperasaan dan keji. Berbagai caci dan maki, serta sindiran memenuhi hari-hariku. Aku melalui hari yang buruk selama bertahun-tahun, Sungmin.." —_dan, aku tersiksa saat merindukanmu._

"Seharusnya kau tahu kesalahan itu ada pada siapa." Sergah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu semua kesalahan ada pada diriku. Aku sudah menyadari berbagai hal selama kau pergi. Termasuk... dengan perasaanku...

Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Sungmin terkesiap lalu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mmbual Cho.." Tukasnya sedikit menggeram. Benar-benar tersinggung rasanya jika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk main-main.

"Kau menganggapku membual?"

"Lalu apa yang dapat kupercaya dari seorang bajingan seperti mu?"

"Apakah aku pernah berbohong?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam. "Dulu, hingga sekarang. Apa aku pernah mengatakan kebohongan pada dirimu ataupun Ayahmu?"

Kyuhyun benar.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah membohongi dirinya—itu mungkin, sangat mungkin sebenarnya mengingat Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mau berbicara pada Sungmin sedikitpun selain hal-hal penting yang mengharuskan keduanya bertergur sapa.

Menyakitkan bukan? Suami-mu sendiri bahkan tak pernah sudi menyapa atau hanya sekedar menengok pada dirimu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Dan aku ingin kita kembali hidup bersama lalu menghapuskan semua berita buruk tentang diriku dan keluarga kita."

Kita..

Kosakata penyebut yang begitu Sungmin dambakan sejak dulu. Sangat membahagiakan mungkin jika Kyuhyun melontarkan kalimat tersebut enam tahun lalu. Namun tidak dengan sekarang, hatinya sudah terlanjur terluka.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis kemudian ikut menyesap _wine_ nya. "Kau memintaku kembali hanya untuk memperbaiki nama baik mu? Mengharukan sekali Tuan Cho."

"Sungmin!" Sentak Kyuhyun keras. Pria tersebut benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan Sungmin berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia menyimpulkan semuanya seenak hati?

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan semuanya dengan sesuka hatimu."

"Tapi aku benar, bukan?"

"Aku ingin kembali padamu, Min.."

'_Min.. sebutan ringan yang terdengar begitu dekat dan mesra. Tapi aku tak bisa Kyuhyun.'_ Hatinya begitu sakit. Sungguh luka itu yang menuntunnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang begitu keras hingga saat ini.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai."

kyuhyun terhentak kecil saat mendengar permintaan Sungmin, namun detik berikutnya pria tersebut merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Tidak." Tolaknya tak bisa dibantah. Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi ini hak-ku Cho Kyuhyun." Tukas Sungmin tak kalah keras.

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Pengadilan yang akan mengabulkannya, kau sudah berselingkuh Cho." Lidahnya begitu pahit saat melontarkan kalimat tersebut. Seperti sebuah tamparan yang tak pernah bosan menyakitinya, 'berselingkuh' Sungmin selalu berharap jika semua ingatan kelam itu hanya mimpi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak, menyuarkan sumpah serapah dan makian atas rasa sakitnya selama ini pada Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin memilih untuk menelannya, bersikap tegar dan keras untuk melindungi dirinya.

Ia hanya sendiri kini.. tak ada yang dapat di jadikannya tempat untuk berlari jika Kyuhyun menyakitinya untuk kedua kali.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, dari mimik wajahnya yang terlihat begitu dingin terpancar sebuah kesakitan yang begitu kentara pada sorot matanya. Demi Tuhan, sedikitpun ia tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan Sungmin pergi dari pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha menetralisir perasaan berkecamuk yang menguasainya. Ia tak boleh gegabah dalam bertindak kali ini, alih-alih mendapatkannya Kyuhyun bisa saja kehilangan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya.

Keputusan ini mungkin terlalu ekstrim, namun Kyuhyun berani bertaruh pada kepercayaannya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. kita bercerai." Putus Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"A-apa?" Sungmin mengedip satu kali memastikan jika yang di dengarnya tadi bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan cerai darimu. Hanya saja, dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kita tinggal enam bulan bersama. Aku ingin menghilangkan segala rumor yang sudah tersebar dengan membiarkanmu kembali ke sisiku setelah itu kita bercerai dengan persoalan yang dibuat sealami mungkin. Aku begitu mencintaimu namun kau begitu kukuh ingin bercerai dariku, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun. Namun setidaknya," Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam. "Pergilah dengan baik, tanpa merugikan salah satu diantara kita."

"Kau serius?"

Ada setitik harapan di hatinya agar Kyuhyun berkata jika semua ini adalah sebuah lelucon, jika Kyuhyun tak benar-benar menyetujui permintaan cerainya. Hanya titik, sebuah titik kecil yang tidak begitu kentara. Karena sisanya seluruh hati Sungmin telah tertutupi oleh amarah, dendam dan rasa sakit.

"Tentu saja aku serius."

Entah mengapa hati Sungmin mencelos getir. Dalam sebuah fase ia selalu merasa dilemma, dimana ia begitu ingin menghancurkan Kyuhyun hingga lebur tak bersisa namun disaat bersamaan Sungmin begitu merindukan dirinya.

"Itu bagus.." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Entah menguap kemana rasa angkuh yang sebelumnya begitu berkobar.

"Tapi syarat dariku belum selesai, dan dalam kesepakatan ini kau dilarang untuk mengajukan syarat." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu? Jika begitu bukankah tidak adil?" Sungmin menyerukan keberatannya. Sangat tidak adil jika hanya satu pihak yang boleh mengajukan syarat. Licik sekali..

"Aku tak masalah, jika kau tidak menyetujui hal ini maka tidak akan ada perceraian."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti berlaku seenakmu!"

"Dengan uang kita yang kupegang saat ini, aku bisa melakukan apapun Sungmin. Aku bisa membuat permintaan cerai mu ke pengadilan hanya seperti sebuah hal kecil yang dengan mudah bisa di hapuskan." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah intonasinya. Sungmin menggeram marah.

"Kau memang brengsek Cho."

"_Katai_ aku sesukamu, tanpa melakukan hal inipun kau tetap menyebutku seperti itu bukan?" Ujar Kyuhyun semakin membuat Sungmin geram.

**Brak!**

Sungmin menggebrak meja lalu berdiri. Ia bermaksud pergi ke dalam kamar namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Kau ingin bebas bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kau ingin kembali ke Cheonan bukan? Kau ingin melepas diri dariku? Jika iya, maka duduklah. Dengarkan ucapanku maka kau akan selamat."

Sungmin berdecih kemudian mengumpat Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek." Desisnya sebelum kembali duduk dengan gerakan kasar. "Jadi apa yang kau mau?!"

"Jadilah istriku selama enam bulan. Istriku, benar-benar istriku. Tak masalah jika kau mungkin hanya ber-akting, tapi aku ingin kau berperan menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Bersikap ramah pada para tetangga juga semua kerabatku. Dan,"

"Dan...?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin dan berbisik pelan.

"Dan, kau tetap harus melakukan kewajiban mu untuk melayaniku. Kau istriku Sungmin."

**Plak!**

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut lalu mengusap kecil sudut bibirnya. Tamparan Sungmin cukup keras hingga membuat sudut bibirnya menguarkan sedikit darah.

"Kau memang bajingan Cho!" Desis Sungmin dengan nyalang.

"Kau istriku, Lee Sungmin!"

"Persetan dengan hal itu!" Sungmin berdiri lagi lalu menuding wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Aku membencimu!"

"Suka atau tidak kau harus melakukannya Sungmin. Kau bahkan sudah pernah melakukannya denganku, tak ada alasan untuk menyangkal. Kau istriku, sekali lagi kutekankan. Kau istriku."

Sungmin tak menjawab kalimat itu. Ia hanya menggeram marah, berlalu sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukanku Sungmin." Ya. Dalam enam bulan, Kyuhyun bertaruh akan merebut segala perhatian Sungmin dan mendapatkan kembali cintanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Min."

**Lee's Return**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

Sorry for typo(s). Untuk NC mungkin chapter depan, terima kasih telah membaca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remake**

**.**

**Lee's Return**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**.**

**Story by : Anne Ashley**

**Art by : Yoko Hanabusa**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah manga Stright dewasa dengan judul "Lady Linford's Return" yang di remake menjadi fanfiction KyuMin, dengan segala perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan dan karakter KyuMin.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Beberapa Cast (Uke) akan di GS.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY~**

**:: ::**

**oOo**

**:: ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Gelap dengan cahaya samar juga dengan semilir angin malam yang begitu dingin menusuk tulang.

Sungmin tengah meneguk _wine_-nya saat ini, berdiri sambil menumpukan tubuhnya pada dinding berbentuk pagar di tepi balkon kamarnya.

Matanya menatap kosong. Hanya membiarkan cairan pekat merah tersebut mengalir dan membasahi tenggorokannya. Sesekali cairan di dalam gelas kaca berkaki tersebut terguncang pelan, Sungmin memutar gelas dalam genggamannya sambil menatap langit malam.

Pemuda tersebut menghela napas. Mengabaikan begitu saja gelas tersebut pada sebuah meja kecil yang terdapat disana, setelah merasa _wine_ di dalamnya telah habis tak bersisa.

'_Apa semua ini baik untukku?' _Berapa kali pertanyaan itu melintas di kepalanya?

Lima? Sepuluh? Atau dua puluh kali? Entahlah. Yang jelas Sungmin sudah berdiri di tempat ini lebih dari dua jam dan seluruh waktu nya ia habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

Apakah semua ini benar-benar baik untuk dirinya? Benarkah perjanjian ini akan benar-benar menjadi jalan keluar agar Sungmin dapat terbebas dari kehidupan masa lalunya yang begitu gelap, sempit dan begitu pengap?

Perjanjian tersebut memang tak menguntungkannya sama sekali, Kyuhyun begitu picik dengan memblokade seluruh jalan pintasnya untuk mengelak. Hingga ia terpaksa terjebak di tempat ini, tempat dimana kenangan masa lalu yang begitu kelam telah menorehkan luka di hatinya.

Ia tak dapat berbuat apapun, sungguh.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Terbukti dengan betapa kukuhnya pria tersebut berkata akan mencari dirinya kepada Heechul, Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya meskipun Bibi-nya itu berasumsi jika Sungmin sudah meninggal.

Dan, terbukti. Kini Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar menemukannya. Sungmin tak dapat melakukan apapun, yang begitu dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah bercerai dari Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan cara ini, Sungmin bisa melepas dirinya walau ia harus bersiap terjebak dalam semua permainan yang mungkin akan Kyuhyun buat.

'_Hidup bersama Kyuhyu selama enam bulan...'_ Sungmin menghela napas dalam lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sesungguhnya, yang benar-benar ia takutkan adalah..

Apakah ia dapat bertahan selama itu?

Dapatkah ia tetap bersikap tegar dan angkuh selama itu?

Ataukah perasaan benci itu akan meluruh? Dengan Sungmin yang kembali terjatuh pada kesalahan yang sama?

Pemuda tersebut menggeleng pelan sambil mengurut keningnya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berdenyut jika sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Sungmin memilih masuk, mengabaikan pintu balkon kamarnya yang masih terbuka dan membiarkan hembusan angin menghamburkan gordennya kesana kemari.

Pemuda tersebut melangkah pelan kearah sofa, mengambil satu buku tebal yang memang sudah tergeletak disana, karena sebelum ini Sungmin telah membacanya.

Kebiasaan lama yang tak pernah berubah. Pemuda berparas manis itu mulai mencari halaman yang sudah ditandainya. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin sudah tenggelam pada dunia nya sendiri.

Membaca memang begitu menyenangkan. Begitu ampuh membuat Sungmin menghilangkan semua beban yang selama ini terasa menumpuk dan begitu penuh di kepalanya.

Beberapa kali jemari lentiknya tergerak untuk membalik helaian bukunya, Sungmin berdehem pelan, sedikit merasa terganggu saat sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

_**Tok tok tok...**_

Sungmin menghela napas dalam lalu kembali menyimpan buku nya dengan asal diatas sofa. Ia melangkah pelan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil sebuah mantel yang akan melapisi sebuah kimono tidur tipis yang kini tengah ia kenakan.

'Sungmin, apakah kau sudah tidur?' Sebuah suara _bass_ terdengar dari balik pintu. Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya bergerak pelan dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tenor yang mendenting itu sangat indah namun terkesan begitu dingin dan sulit tersentuh, Kyuhyun sedikit meringis dalam hati. Mencoba mengabaikan hal tersebut dan memasang senyum terbaiknya di depan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau akan kesulitan tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawakan mu minuman sebagai pengantar tidur." Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Kau baik sekali Tuan, tapi sayangnya _wine _yang kau sediakan di kamar ini cukup banyak. Aku sudah minum beberapa gelas sejak tadi." Jawab Sungmin dingin. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu, ia lebih memilih bergerak maju satu langkah ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Namun dengan tegas Sungmin menahannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Todong Sungmin langsung. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, melepas satu pegangan tangannya pada nampan yang tengah ia bawa untuk memegang lengan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpan minuman ini di meja mu, Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalah dengan melemaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada yang sama, dingin. Dalam hati pemuda tersebut tengah sibuk mengutuk Kyuhyun yang begitu berani masuk kedalam kamarnya—_well,_ sebenarnya ini memang rumah Kyuhyun, tentu saja kamar inipun milik pria tersebut. Tapi ruangan ini tengah di huni oleh Sungmin sekarang, seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu sampai dimana batasannya.

Tapi untuk ungakapan 'Terima Kasih' yang baru saja di ucapkannya barusan, itu benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Tentu saja ia masih memakai tata krama yang di ajarkan Lee Hanseok padanya untuk selalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada setiap orang yang sudah berbuat baik kepadanya.

Kyuhyun sudah berbaik hati dengan mengantarkan minuman untuknya bukan? Atau ada maksud lain di balik semua ini?

"Sama-sama, apa kau menyukai kamar ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Yeah.. cukup nyaman." Jawab Sungmin asal.

"Ini adalah kamar Ibu-ku. Kamar yang akan di tempati oleh seseorang yang sudah menjadi istri seorang 'Cho' secara turun temurun. Kau juga bisa melihat rumah orang tua mu dari jendela sudut timur."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, entah mengapa hatinya kembali teriris dengan pernyataan yang Kyuhyun ungkapkan.

Kamar yang akan di gunakan turun temurun oleh istri dari seorang 'Cho'? Kamar yang dulu di tempatinya dengan kamar yang ada saat ini jelas sangat berbeda.

Apakah dulu Kyuhyun tidak menganggap Sungmin sebagai istrinya?

"Ini kamar yang berbeda.." Sungmin berucap sambil melangkah kembali ke dalam kamarnya. "Enam tahun yang lalu, dimana letak kamarku, Tuan Cho? Apa saat itu kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku sebagai istri mu?" Tanya Sungmin santai. Mencoba mengabaikan perih yang semakin menjadi pada setiap sudut hatinya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam kemudian ikut melangkah menghampiri Sungmin.

"Saat itu kau masih terlalu muda, Sungmin. Jadi aku berpikir kau pasti tidak akan suka jika ada orang asing yang tinggal satu kamar denganmu, meskipun itu suami-mu sendiri."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap melakukannya bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Entah mengapa pertanyaan Sungmin seolah memancing sesuatu dalam dirinya. Menggali 'perasaan' yang sudah lama terpendam hingga kini kembali memenuhi ruang di hatinya, menjalar dengan begitu saja dan menguasai pikirannya.

"Sungmin." Sebut Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin menoleh namun tak menyahut, tak ada lagi yang bersuara setelahnya karena Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin saat tubuh Kyuhyun hanya berjarak tak lebih dari satu meter dengan nya. Ia melangkah mundur mencoba memberi jarak sedikit jauh, namun Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

"Cho!" Sentak Sungmin tak terima. Kyuhyun masih diam memandang Sungmin dengan lekat.

"Kau mengingatnya Sungmin..." Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sembari mendorong tubuh Sungmin yang ada dalam kungkungannya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Sungmin membelalak panik.

"Ka-kau.." Sungmin seolah tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat punggungnya berdebam halus dengan dinding kamar. Pemuda tersebut sontak memejamkan matanya, segala memori kelam yang selama ini terkurung rapat-rapat seolah melepas diri dan menggerayangi dirinya hingga gemetar.

Sungmin tak tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah memandangnya dengan begitu lembut disana.

"Sungmin.." Panggilan itu sedikit menggugah Sungmin dari rasa takutnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan, dan Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan begitu teduh. Senyuman tulus yang membuat hatinya kembali berdesir. Ia tak dapat mengelak saat Kyuhyun dengan lembut membelai wajahnya.

"Kau takut?"

"Ti-tidak!" Sungmin mengelak dengan keras, tak sudi mengakui pada pria yang di bencinya jika ia tengah merasa ketakutan saat ini. Namun walau begitu, raut wajah Sungmin tak dapat menyembunyikan apapun. Terlebih pemuda itu tengah menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat ini.

"Benarkah? Tapi tubuhmu bergetar Min. Kau sudah dewasa saat ini, bukankah tak menjadi masalah jika kau tidur di kamar yang sama dengan suami-mu?" Kyuhyun menelusuri setiap _inchi_ kulit mulus di wajah Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya. Paras yang begitu indah, dan Kyuhyun mengaguminya.

"Dulu atau pun sekarang aku tidak sudi berada satu ruangan denganmu!" Sungmin mendengus, perlahan-lahan rasa takutnya sedikit meluruh jika rasa benci itu sudah menguasai hatinya. "Jadi sebaiknya kau kunci saja pintu yang menghubungkan kamar ku dengan kamar milikmu, aku tak sudi berada satu ruangan dengan mu Cho."

"Benarkah? Tapi saat ini kau sedang bersamaku Min." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, walau kilat dimatanya seolah sudah tertutup kabut gairah namun Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya dengan mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Tentu tak ada yang dapat pemuda manis itu lakukan selain pasrah, karena tubuhnya di apit oleh dinding dan dikunci kuat oleh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Dan satu lagi, sejak dulu pintu penghubung itu tidak pernah terkunci. Aku akan datang kesini setiap kali aku menginginkanmu, dan kau harus Sungmin." Kyuhyun bergerak dengan menyebar ciuman-ciuman ringan di setiap sudut leher Sungmin hingga rahangnya, sesekali pria tersebut juga menjilat epidermis leher sang istri hingga Sungmin semakin menggeram marah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin berusaha memberontak, dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga kini ia terbebas.

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyeringai, berjalan mundur tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sungmin hingga akhirnya ia menabrak pintu kamar. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya Kyuhyun memutar kunci tersebut dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Apa kau tak tahu jika aku sangat merindukanmu?"

"Jangan mendekat Cho!" Sentak Sungmin nyaris menjerit, dalam hati ia mengumpat pada tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja melemas hanya dengan ciuman ringan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada lehernya. Oh, ini sangat menjijikan!

"Enam tahun Sungmin.." Kyuhyun terus melangkah mendekati istri-nya. "Aku meredam setiap hasrat yang datang hanya demi menunggu dirimu pulang, setiap malam aku merasa sedang bersetubuh denganmu namun di pagi hari saat aku terbangun, aku sadar jika itu semua hanyalah mimpi basahku."

"Hentikan Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa?" Kini jarak mereka berdua sudah lebih dekat. Satu langkah lagi hingga posisi mereka berdua sudah berhadapan dengan kaki Sungmin yang tertahan oleh badan ranjang, ia sudah tak dapat lari kemanapun.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya, mencoba memasung hazel coklat tersebut ke dalam kuasanya. Kyuhyun bergerak lebih dekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa, pria tersebut membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin.." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

"Rasakan aku.." Sungmin terkesiap saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga 'benda' keras milik Kyuhyun menabrak paha dalamnya.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun!" Sungmin merutuk dalam hati, mengapa lidah nya begitu kelu saat ini? Hingga akhirnya hanya kalimat pendek itu yang sejak tadi terucap dari bibirnya. Sungmin mengerang frustasi, otaknya sama sekali tak dapat bekerja untuk memikirkan umpatan lain.

"Ngh.." Sungmin mungkin tak menyadarinya, namun kepalanya tetap mendongak saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilat dan menggigit kecil lehernya yang terekspos.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun melepas mantel coklat yang Sungmin kenakan, membiarkannya jatuh dan tergeletak diatas lantai. Tangannya bergerak mengusap tengkuk Sungmin, merangsang pemuda tersebut hingga Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya merinding bukan main.

"Kau memang brengsek, Kyuhyun.." Ucap Sungmin hampir terengah. Lututnya sontak melemas saat tangan Kyuhyun terus bergerak turun dan kini meremas pinggulnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari ku, Min" Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kedua privat mereka saling bertabrakkan. Sungmin nyaris mendesah namun ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau merasakannya?"

"Hhh.." Sungmin tak sanggup lagi menjawab. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan terbagi pada setiap titik dimana Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Erangannya hampir saja terlepas saat Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya dan meremas bongkahan kenyal bokong dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual.

Pelan, namun seakan Kyuhyun begitu menikmatinya. Cara yang begitu ampuh untuk memancing birahinya, bergerak perlahan namun terkesan begitu panas.. itulah yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Sungmin dengan kilat gairah yang bahkan mampu membuat pemuda itu terpasung. Membiarkan napas hangatnya berbaur dengan napas terengah milik Sungmin.

Untuk sejenak keduanya saling berpandangan, begitu lekat. Seolah tengah saling merasuk dan mencoba menerka apa yang ingin di sampaikan lewat sorot mata tersebut.

Itu kilatan gairah. Sungmin dapat menerkanya dengan mudah, namun ada beberapa tatapan dari Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kebingungan. Sungmin tidak mengerti sorot macam apa itu, yang ia tahu tatapan tersebut begitu dalam menyentuh hingga ke hatinya.

Sebuah kerinduan kah?

"Ahh.." Desahan itu lolos disaat Sungmin memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun sungguh begitu pandai merangsang tubuhnya hingga seperti ini.

"Kau menikmatinya hum?"

"A-ahh.." Sungmin tak dapat menjawab karena Kyuhyun menambah intensitas remasannya pada _genital_ nya. Tubuhnya semakin melemas, otot-ototnya seakan lepas hingga ia hanya dapat pasrah menumpukkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjilati sudut bibir Sungmin, dengan tangan kirinya yang kini naik dan beralih mengerjai dada Sungmin. Pemuda itu semakin bergetar, Kyuhyun mengusap bagian itu dan mencubit putingnya dari luar kimono tidur yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Kyu—hyun.." Sungmin seolah melupakan segalanya, setiap pemikiran rasional yang selama ini begitu kukuh membekukan hatinya seolah meluluh begitu saja. Terbakar gairah yang di hantarkan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Lantah tak berbentuk, seolah segala pemikiran logis tersebut mencair dan bertransformasi menjadi bulir keringat yang merembas dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Ha-ahh.." Sungmin tak menyadari jika tangan Kyuhyun sudah bergerak lincah dengan melepas kimono tidurnya, membiarkannya ikut tergeletak menemani mantel coklat yang sudah ada di lantai.

Dengan napas menderu Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh keduanya keatas ranjang. Sebuah debuman halus terdengar begitu Kyuhyun mulai membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan mulutnya.

Menyesapnya penuh, melumat dengan gerakan cepat yang menuntut. Keduanya seakan di buru nafsu, saling bergerak liar, saling menautkan diri demi sebuah pelepasan yang sejak tadi menyiksanya.

Sungmin lupa diri. Ia seakan mengabaikan semua rasa sakitnya, melupakan segala kebencian dan amarahnya. Persetan dengan semua itu! Saat ini tubuhnya sudah terlanjur mengeras, nafsu sudah menguasai setiap sudut dari akal sehatnya.

Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun!

"Ohh—_shit_!" Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi saat lutut Sungmin tak sengaja menyentuh miliknya. Dengan cepat ia mengabaikan kenikmatan tersebut dan memilih bermain dengan dada berisi di hadapnnya.

Sesapan itu membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan, menggigit bibirnya keras saat Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengulum dan menggigiti putingnya yang sudah begitu menegang. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya bergerak meremas surai hitam Kyuhyun, menahan agar pria tersebut tetap berada disana dan menyesap _nipple_ nya lebih dalam.

"Kyuhyun—lebih dalam.."

Kau lihat bukan? Kemana pergi nya Sungmin si pemuda bermartabat yang begitu angkuh? Apakah dia telah kalah? Pemuda itu bahkan meminta lebih padanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin setelah ini?

Segala kecupan dan cumbuannya. Segala rengkuhan dan sentuhannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta dan kerinduan yang sudah begitu lama terpendam. Seakan menahan diri untuk tak meledak, Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar untuk tidak menyakiti Sungmin.

"Ahh.." Pemuda itu mendesah lagi. Kyuhyun seolah mabuk dengan getaran pita suara yang kini telah menjadi candu baginya. Bergerak lagi, memanjakkan tubuh dalam kungkungannya. Berharap sang terkasih dapat terus mendesah dan memuaskan rasa candunya.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara mu Min.."

"Ahh.. ahh.."

Membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan cumbuannya. Menghabisi setiap lekuk tubuh berisi yang begitu mulus itu dengan bercak merah yang ditinggalkannya. Bermain dengan bibir dan lidahnya, juga dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang panas.

Menelusuri dada hingga perut Sungmin, dan kini berakhir bagian vital yang masih tertutup sehelai kain. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, melepas kain itu dalam sekali hentak kemudian bergegas mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Seakan titik itulah yang telah lama di nantinya. Sebuah titik dimana Sungmin hanya dapat memikirkan Kyuhyun dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya.

"Ahh.." Sungmin hampir saja menjerit. Sensasi seperti ini sungguh telah lama tak di kecapnya, tubuhnya begitu kaku hingga ia tak dapat memikirkan hal lain yang dapat dilakukannya selain mendesah. Menyebut nama Kyuhyun lalu meminta lebih.. lebih dan lebih dalam.

"Kyuhyun—" Tubuh Sungmin melengkung, kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei disisi kepalanya dengan begitu erat. Kenikmatan ini bukan main menghajar tubuhnya, Sungmin tak menyadari jika nalurinya membawa pinggulnya untuk bergerak. Menanamkan penisnya lebih dalam pada mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak berhenti disitu, ia mengeratkan giginya lalu menghisap kejantanan Sungmin dengan bukan main dalamnya hingga pemuda tersebut benar-benar akan merasa meledak jika Kyuhyun tidak melepasnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Erang Sungmin frustasi. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri menggunakan lututnya diatas tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau nikmat Sungmin.." Ucapnya di selingi desahan, lidahnya bergerak sensual menjilati jari-jarinya yang basah akibat precum Sungmin yang sebelum ini menetes. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Sungmin meneguk ludahnya, ia benar-benar malu dalam posisinya saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang begitu angkuh di hadapan Kyuhyun selama ini dapat bertekuk lutut begitu saja? Dan, sial.. kejantanannya benar-benar mengeras saat ini. Sangat menggantung dan ini menyakitkan.

"Kenapa? Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menggeram.

"Brengsek kau Cho! Kau yang memulai semua ini, kau harus menyelesaikannya!"

"Apa yang harus ku selesaikan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya seolah-olah ia tengah kebingungan. "Bukankah kubilang aku menginginkanmu? Aku hanya menginginkanmu sampai disini, maka kita akan berhenti."

"_Shit_!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tak menginginkan semua ini?"

"Diam kau!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh tanpa suara kemudian duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau ingin aku menyelesaikannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendengus.

"Kau yang memulainya Cho!" Bentak Sungmin frustasi. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kemarilah..." Kyuhyun menepuk pahanya meminta agar Sungmin duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Kau harus duduk disini jika ingin aku menyelesaikannya." Awalnya Sungmin hanya diam dengan memandang Kyuhyun tajam, namun merasakan dirinya yang masih mengeras dan hampir meledak tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sungmin selain menuruti Kyuhyun.

Demi Tuhan, tertahan seperti ini rasanya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan!

"Memintalah, Sungmin.."

"Ka-kau.."

"Kau hanya perlu memintanya, dan aku akan memuaskanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mendelik tak terima mendengarnya.

"Jangan membuat seolah-olah aku yang menginginkanmu Kyuhyun!"

"Tentu saja, aku yang menginginkanmu. Dan sekarang... kau juga menginginkanku."

"Omong kosong!"

"Baiklah, kita selesai—"

Sungmin segera menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak, dengan wajah frustasi pemuda itu mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Baiklah! Selesaikan sekarang Kyuhyun setelah itu biarkan aku membunuhmu!"

Tak menyahut, Kyuhyun memilih membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Membawa keduanya ke dalam sebuah pagutan panas yang memburu. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, bergerak menggerayangi tubuh berisi dalam pangkuannya.

"Ngh~" Lenguhan itu terdengar begitu merdu meski Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya dalam-dalam. Membelai setiap sudut goa hangatnya tanpa berniat melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun tak berhenti meremas dada Sungmin, mencubit hingga memelintirnya dengan cukup kuat. Membuat Sungmin mendesah dan menjerit dalam ciuman Kyuhyun, tubuhnya menggeliat tanpa sadar menggesekkan _genital_-nya dengan _genital_ Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup kain.

"Ahhh.." Itu Kyuhyun yang mendesah. Merasa dirinya semakin frustasi tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama, Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggul Sungmin dengan tangannya agar kedua privat mereka tetap bergesekan.

"Kyuhyun, hh.."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar begitu saja."

"AH!"

Perih..

Rasanya cukup menyakitkan saat dua jari Kyuhyun merasuki dirinya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya kini sudah kembali berbaring diranjang dengan Kyuhyun yang menindihnya.

"Ahh.. ahh.." Ringisan itu tak terdengar lama karena setelahnya hanya desahan penuh kenikmatan lah yang terdengar dari mulut Sungmin. Bulir keringat sebiji jagung mulai memenuhi wajahnya, Sungmin kembali menjerit saat Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jari ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Sungmin?"

"Ahh.. ahh.. ohh—"

Matanya terpejam erat, sedikit menggeleng sebelum kembali menguatkan cengkraman pada sprei yang ada disisi kepalanya. Sungmin seolah melayang saat titik tersebut lagi-lagi di sentuh oleh Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Padahal hanya jari-nya, namun Sungmin sudah merasa dirinya semabuk ini.

"Ngh.." Sungmin merasa kehilangan saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Mata yang semula terpejam erat itu perlahan terbuka dan memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu.

Pria tersebut tengah membuka seluruh pakaiannya saat ini, melemparkannya satu persatu keatas lantai dengan sembarang. Kyuhyun terlihat bermain dengan miliknya sendiri, mengurut kejantanan besar itu dengan pelan hingga semakin mengeras.

Desahan-desahan kecil lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaan pada miliknya lalu membuka mata, mendapati Sungmin yang tengah tergeletak pasrah sambil menatapnya.

"Kau sudah siap Min.." Kyuhyun kembali menindihnya. Membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin menuntut. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menuntun kejantanannya menuju pintu masuk Sungmin.

"HMH!" Sungmin berjengit keras. Tubuhnya benar-benar menegang menahan perih dan panas pada pusatnya yang seolah terbelah. Sungmin bergeliat pelan, mencengkram erat pundak Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan segala rasa sakitnya.

"Hhh.." Kyuhyun menggeram lalu mendesah saat tubuh keduanya menyatu. Terasa begitu sempit dan hangat, Sungmin mencengkramnya begitu kuat di dalam sana.

"Kau sangat panas di dalam sana Sungmin.." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan desahannya. Sungmin tak menghiraukan itu, ia lebih memilih mengatur napasnya untuk membiasakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun menunggu sambil menyebar ciuman-ciuman ringannya di sekitar wajah Sungmin, berlabuh sebentar untuk melumat bibir ranum tersebut. Kemudian beralih turun pada lehernya yang sudah di penuhi bercak.

"Ahh—Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan penjelajahan bibirnya di dada Sungmin, kembali menyesap dan mengulum bagian itu hingga membuat Sungmin merintih nikmat.

"Aku akan bergerak Min."

"Ngh~"

Awalnya masih sakit saat Kyuhyun menarik dan kembali menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Beberapa saat pria tersebut merasuki Sungmin dengan gerakan konstan namun begitu tepat dan dalam. Hingga tiba masanya dua insan itu melebur dan tak dapat menahan diri. Mulai bergerak cepat dan tak beraturan hingga ranjang besar tempat peraduannya berderit pelan.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.."

"Sungmin— hh.."

Terus bergerak hingga nyaris tak beraturan. Tubuh Sungmin terhentak keras mengimbangi sodokan Kyuhyun yang bukan main dalamnya. Mungkin Sungmin tak menyadarinya, namun tak jarang pemuda tersebut menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pagutan panas.

'_Lebih dalam Kyuhyun..'_ Rintih Sungmin dalam hati. Untuk malam ini biarlah ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama dan di pecundangi oleh suami-nya.

'_Hanya untuk malam ini, aku akan mengalah padamu.. juga pada perasaan tolol yang begitu saja bangkit dalam diriku.'_

"Ahh.. ahh.."

"Sedikit lagi Sungmin."

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat saat hasrat nya meledak dengan begitu hebatnya.

"Kyuh—hyun."

"Ahh, Sungmin.." Dan Kyuhyun menyusul setelahnya. Menyebarkan seluruh benih cintanya yang selama ini terpendam ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Keduanya melemas, dan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencium sayang kening Sungmin.

'_Aku juga.. untuk malam ini saja, biarkan perasaan bodoh ini menguasaiku..'_

**Lee's Return**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Note** : Sesuai janji, ada NC meskipun gagal total. Saya sedang tidak sakit tapi mungkin gegara telat minum obat jadi begini, maaf sekali kalau mengecewakan. Saya sempat stuck saat mengetik ini, bahkan **kak pump** bilang supaya saya berhenti dari ffn dulu, tapi saya tidak ingin mengecewakan. Saya sedang tidak mencari simpatik, hanya saja saya memang begitu senang berbagi.

Saya tidak pernah memaksa kalian untuk review di semua ff saya, tapi setidaknya tolong.. jangan 'menyampah' di ff saya dengan segala flame yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Hey, mbak.. rasanya saya tahu siapa anda. Jangan hanya mengandalkan 'guess' tapi mari log in saja bagaimana? Atau datangi saya di fb **Megumi Kishimoto**, atau di twitter ** /JOY_KyuMin**. Mari kita 'berbincang' disana rasanya akan lebih leluasa.

Saya malu setiap A/N harus ada omelan saya yang seperti ini, tapi kalau saya diamkan terus malah makin menjadi. Mungkin bisa jadi ini terakhir kalinya ya saya berbaik hati mengajak anda 'berkenalan', setelah ini saya masa bodoh saja mau anda berkata bagaimana, setidaknya dengan begitu saya tahu kalau anda memang pengecut dan tidak mempunyai malu.

Untuk readers keyangan(?) saya, yang diatas itu jangan dianggap ya, itu hanya untuk para 'sampah' yang mengesalkan. Yang review ataupun tidak kalian tetap reader saya, jangan pernah berhenti mencintai KyuMin ya. Tetap dukung mereka apapun yang terjadi. Maaf juga untuk typo..

I love you..


	7. Chapter 7

**Remake**

**.**

**Lee's Return**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**.**

**Story by : Anne Ashley**

**Art by : Yoko Hanabusa**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah manga Stright dewasa dengan judul "Lady Linford's Return" yang di remake menjadi fanfiction KyuMin, dengan segala perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan dan karakter KyuMin.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Beberapa Cast (Uke) akan di GS.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY~**

**:: ::**

**oOo**

**:: ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar mentari hangat yang menerpa, kicauan burung-burung pengisi pagi menyanyikan berbagai lagu pembawa semangat bagi setiap insan yang hendak memulai aktivitasnya. Beberapa celah yang terbuka meloloskan begitu saja cahaya hangat tersebut ke dalam kamar mewah yang begitu besar, menciptakan titik-titik cerah pada tembok hingga menerpa wajah sang pemilik ruangan yang masih terlelap begitu tenang diatas ranjangnya.

Selimut tebal nya bergerusuk kecil saat sang empunya menggeliat pelan di dalam sana, masih belum menyadari tentang kehadiran sosok lain yang kini tengah tersenyum tulus dan melangkah tenang menuju tempatnya berbaring.

Sosok itu Kyuhyun. Pria yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas mahalnya itu mendekat, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Mengulurkan lengan kokohnya untuk sekedar membelai wajah merona yang di terpa cahaya keemasan tersebut dengan lembut.

Sesekali ia terkekeh kecil kala mengingat bagaimana 'percintaan' keduanya tadi malam. Bagaimana Sungmin yang masih dengan gaya angkuh nya yang khas meminta Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sengaja pria itu hentikan. Bagaimana Sungmin yang seakan lupa diri meminta Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat dan juga lebih dalam. Bagaimana wajah yang kerap kali terlihat dingin di hadapannya itu merona dan terengah dengan begitu erotis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

'_Aku yakin kau akan kembali, Min..'_

Bukan kembali menjadi Sungmin si remaja polos yang mudah ia bodohi. Bukan pula menjadi Sungmin si remaja patuh yang kerap kali di sakitinya. Namun kembali padanya, kembali menjadi Sungmin sebagai istri-nya. Sungmin yang kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Rasa sakit itu akan ia ganti dengan kebahagiaan abadi, Kyuhyun telah berjanji untuk itu. Dimana dalam setiap hembusan napasnya hanya akan ada kebahagiaan yang ia berikan untuk Sungmin, dimana setiap detik hidupnya akan ia habiskan untuk membuat Sungmin tertawa.

Kesempatan ini tentu tak akan Kyuhyun sia-sia kan begitu saja. Tidak setelah sekian lama pemuda tersebut menghilang entah kemana. Perjanjian enam bulan itu terkesan cukup ekstrim memang, bukan sebuah kebohongan tentunya jika Kyuhyun selama ini mengkhawatirkan jika masa perjanjian masa tersebut telah habis dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak merubah pendiriannya untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namun sekali lagi...

Kyuhyun mempunyai keyakinan tersendiri tentang rasa cinta Sungmin kepadanya. Entah mengapa ia begitu yakin jika bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menginginkan kebersamaan ini. Katakanlah Kyuhyun terlalu mengada-ada, ia tak peduli. Sampai matipun ia hanya akan mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin.." Gumam Kyuhyun kembali membelai pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Hal tersebut membuat Sungmin sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya hingga tanpa sadar pemuda beraparas manis itu menggerutu tak jelas. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Dasar bodoh." Ujarnya sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan gemas.

Sungmin mengernyit, bibirnya mengerucut kecil sebelum matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia mendapati bayangan Kyuhyun yang samar-samar tengah tersenyum padanya.

Apa ia tengah bermimpi?

"Pagi..." Sapa bayangan itu padanya.

Tapi suaranya terdengar sangat nyata, bahkan saat bayangan itu lagi-lagi tergelak padanya. Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau mengerjap seperti itu?"

Sungmin menggosok kedua matanya kemudian menggeleng kecil, sebenarnya ia tengah bermimpi atau tidak?

"Ini sudah siang, apa kau tidak ingin mandi? Tubuhmu sudah sangat bau." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kini Sungmin melotot kaget mendengarnya.

Oh! Ini bukan mimpi!

Sungmin yang masih terbelalak segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, namun baru beberapa detik ia terduduk sebuah ringisan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Awh!" Rintih Sungmin saat ia merasakan bagian bawahnya begitu panas dan perih. Seperti sakit yang begitu menusuk saat bokongnya menyentuh kasur yang bahkan begitu lembut. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut segera menyentuh kedua pundak Sungmin, membuat pemuda itu kembali berbaring di tempatnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyuh khawatir. Sungmin mengernyit kesal, berani sekali Kyuhyun menyentuh dirinya bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring. Sungmin mendengus, jika bukan karena sakit yang begitu menusuk pada bagian anal nya ia pasti sudah menghajar pria itu.

Tunggu sebentar,

'_Sakit di bagian anal?'_ Sungmin mendadak melotot horor pada Kyuhyun. Kilasan-kilasan memori dimana ia mendesah dalam kungkungan pria itu berkelebat begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Ka-kau—" Sungmin bergegas memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menunggu dengan santai.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam, brengsek!" Desis Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, mengulurkan kembali tangannya untuk membelai pipi mulus Sungmin walau tak lama pun segera di tampik lagi oleh sang empunya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan tenang. Mendengar itu Sungmin semakin menggeram marah. _Apa-apaan lelaki itu, sudah memperkosa ku semalam masih bisa bilang tidak melakukan apa-apa?_

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kau yang memaksaku semalam!" Geram Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kecil sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"A-A, kau tidak ingat? Aku sudah menghentikan permainan ku tadi malam, kau sendiri yang memintaku melanjutkannya."

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku yang sudah meninggi!" Elak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tergelak pelan. Pria tampan itu melirik tubuh Sungmin yang masih polos dan hanya berbalutkan selimut yang tersampir hingga bagian pinggul saja. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan terekspos begitu saja.

"Jadi, kau menginginkannya lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya. Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian dada Sungmin yang masih terekspos dengan dagu nya.

"Kau mau lagi?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya. Sungmin terhentak kaget dan bergegas menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Dalam mimpi-mu Cho!" Desisnya sebelum ia beranjak bangun dari ranjang, dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Di belakangnya Kyuhyun masih terkekeh melihat sikap Sungmin yang begitu keras kepala namun di saat bersamaan paras manis tersebut pun ikut merona merah.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat!" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit lantang saat Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Pakailah beberapa cairan aroma terapi, dengan begitu kau akan rileks. Dan sakit pada bokong mu akan sedikit berkurang." Setelahnya Kyuhyun mendengar sesuatu yang di lempar dan menabrak pintu kamar mandi.

'Brengsek kau Cho!' Umpatan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, ia mendekati pintu kamar mandi Sungmin kemudian berucap lembut.

"Turunlah setelah kau mandi, kau harus sarapan." Setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan senyum tulusnya. Meninggalkan pemuda dengan tubuh berbalut selimut yang masih berdiri diam di depan wastafel sambil memandangi tubuhnya yang penuh bercak lewat refleksi kaca.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun menghabisi tubuhnya semalam, bagaimana Kyuhyun membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang frustasi.

Bohong sebenarnya jika ia berkata tak menginginkan hal itu, sungguh sebuah dusta jika ia mengelak dan berkata tidak merindukan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu mencintai pria itu, hingga rasanya begitu tersiksa saat ingin bertemu namun disaat bersamaan ia ingin pergi darinya. Begitu tersiksa ketika ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun hancur namun di saat itu juga ia bermimpi bisa hidup bahagia bersama nya.

Sungguh drama yang klise. Sungmin tak mengerti bagaimana bisa hatinya terbelah dua dengan sisi yang saling bertolak belakang.

Cinta dan benci. Begitu orang-orang biasa menyebutnya.

"_**Dan, kau tetap harus melakukan kewajiban mu untuk melayaniku. Kau istriku Sungmin."**_

Sungmin membuka matanya saat ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin malam kembali terngiang.

"Ya, aku memang istri-mu. Istri-mu yang sudah kau buang, istri yang sudah kau bodohi. Istri yang begitu mencintaimu, istri yang sudah kau buat menangis dan kau sakiti. Lalu sekarang, dengan kejamnya kau membalas kata-kata cinta itu setelah sekian lama. Setelah istri-mu ini sudah terbiasa dengan rasa bencinya, kau ingin merengkuhnya dan membuatnya kembali padamu." Sungmin menengadahkan wajah saat dirasa airmatanya akan lolos begitu saja.

"Apa mau-mu sebenarnya, Cho Kyuhyun...?" Setelah itu Sungmin melepas selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya. Membiarkan benda tersebut tergeletak di lantai dingin. Ia berjalan menuju _bathtube_ dan memutuskan untuk memulai mandinya dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk.

.

**oOOo**

**=KyuMin=**

**oOOo**

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak berjalan tertatih dan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya yang memang sudah sedikit berkurang. Ucapan Kyuhyun memang benar, dengan sedikit cairan terapi yang ia campurkan ke dalam air mandinya membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks, bahkan rasa perih itu sedikit terlupakan sesaat tadi. Namun tidak cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkannya, karena pada saat Sungmin beranjak untuk mengambil handuk rasa perih itu kembali datang.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Diruang makan dengan mejanya bundar yang mewah Kyuhyun sudah duduk dikursi dan menunggunya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut saat Sungmin mendekat padanya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Sungmin duduk di bangkunya. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang sudah di sediakan diatas meja.

"Makanlah.. ambil sebanyak yang kau inginkan." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau pikir aku gelandangan yang begitu kelaparan?" Dengus Sungmin merasa terhina. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak kemarin, bercinta semalaman pun pasti menguras semua tenaga mu. Karena itu kau harus makan yang banyak." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendelik sinis.

"Kau.." Desisnya tertahan. Sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perubahan Kyuhyun yang begitu berbeda, dulu pria ini begitu dingin dan sangat sulit di sentuh. Namun sekarang ia bahkan bisa menggunakan kalimat frontal seperti tadi menjadi banyolan yang diucapkan dengan begitu gamblang.

"Sudahlah, makan saja. Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian yang sudah kita buat kemarin? Jika kau melanggar maka kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk bercerai dariku. Kau tidak boleh membantah semua kata-kata ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan bisa untuk tidak membantah kata-katanya.

"Kau memang licik Cho!"

"Kau sedang membantah?" Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah, aku makan. Puas kau?"

"Sangat puas.." Tukasnya sambil mengangguk senang.

Kemudian hening beberapa saat. Keduanya terfokuskan pada santapan pagi yang ada di piring masing-masing. Sampai beberapa saat berlalu Kyuhyun teringat akan rencananya hari ini yang harus ia sampaikan pada Sungmin.

"Ah ya Sungmin.." Panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hari aku berencana untuk menyapa para tetangga, dan para penyewa tanah untuk mengenalkanmu. Aku ingin kau menemaniku." Pinta Kyuhyun sebelum kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah, mereka orang-orang seperti apa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyesap _green tea_ nya. Hanya menyapa bukan? Sungmin rasa itu bukan masalah, lagipula ia merasa jenuh jika harus terkurung di dalam rumah setiap hari.

"Pertama Tuan Park, dia adalah orang yang ku percaya untuk mengurus lahan kosong yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi ladang dan perkebunan."

"Ah, kau juga memiliki bisnis seperti itu."

"Ya, perusahaan kita memang ada di Seoul. Tapi karena aku ingin mengembangkan bisnis di tempat ini maka aku membeli banyak tanah, namun karena aku terlalu di sibukkan dengan mencarimu, tanah itu menjadi tak terurus hingga aku mengutus beberapa orang untuk mengolahnya sementara waktu."

"Tempat ini cukup sepi dan terpencil, kurasa memang sangat cocok di gunakan untuk pertanian."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tertarik?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam lalu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Saat di rumah _eomma-nim_ aku memang suka bercocok tanam, entah itu buah ataupun bunga." Jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau berminat untuk mengurus salah satu lahan kosong milik kita?"

"Entahlah.."

Lalu keduanya begitu tenggelam dalam perbincangan yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Kyuhyun seperti tak pernah kehabisan cara untuk membuat Sungmin terus mengoceh dengan pendapatnya. Sesekali Sungmin tertawa kecil saat Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada Heechul, ia dan Heechul sangat suka mengurus bunga saat di Seoul beberapa waktu lalu.

Seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja seperti arus sungai mengalir bebas. Namun jika diibaratkan, dasar sungai pun tak hanya bertekstur lurus saja. Ada bebatuan dan juga tanah berundak. Arus sungai akan sedikit lebih deras jika sudah terjatuh dan melewati dasar yang lebih rendah dari biasanya. Seperti air terjun yang rendah. Hati Sungmin berdesir halus karenanya.

Dalam hati tawa pahitnya mengalun pelan. Bukankah ini yang selalu menjadi impiannya sejak remaja? Mengobrol santai sambil menikmati sarapan dengan suami, lalu tertawa kecil dengan candaan-candaan yang menyenangkan.

Hari ini semua itu sudah menjadi kenyataan bukan?

Seperti sebuah mimpi yang menyesatkan. Seperti sebuah angan dan fatamorgana.

Ya. Karena semua ini hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

'_Memang palsu. Namun tak salah bukan jika aku diam-diam menikmati semuanya?'_

.

.

.

Hari yang begitu cerah dan cukup terik Sungmin habis kan untuk berkeliling desa bersama Kyuhyun dengan mobilnya. Mereka mengunjungi satu persatu tetangga Kyuhyun, juga beberapa penyewa dan pengurus tanah.

Semua orang begitu ramah dan selalu tersenyum kepadanya, hal itu membuat perasaan Sungmin terasa lebih baik. Ia tak berhenti mengulas senyum manis sepanjang jalan. Senyum tulus yang begitu Kyuhyun dambakan, senyum yang begitu menawan hingga Kyuhyun rela jatuh dan terpesona berkali-kali padanya.

"Selanjutnya kita akan ke tempat siapa?" Kyuhyun terbangun dari lamunannya saat Sungmin menoleh dan bertanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Ke keluarga Tuan Park, dia si pengurus yang kuceritakan pagi tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian mobil mereka kembali bergerak, melaju pelan menyusuri jalanan desa yang cukup sepi.

"Aku ingin melakukan ini setiap hari selama aku mengambil cuti, apa kau tidak lelah Sungmin?"

"Tidak. Aku cukup senang bertemu dengan para tetangga." Ucap Sungmin sambil menolehkan wajahnya. "Tapi, aku tidak suka bertemu dengan orang tidak tahu malu yang tanpa rasa segan bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi seseorang. Seperti tidak memiliki sopan santun saja."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin. "Maksudmu Istri Tuan Yoon? Pria yang bekerja sebagai tentara itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk lalu mendengus.

"Dia menyebutku istri palsu."

Kyuhyun segera menginjak pedal rem nya lalu menatap terkejut pada Sungmin. "Dia menyebutmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi kurasa anaknya lebih memiliki etika, dia sudah meminta maaf kepadaku atas kesalahan Ibunya. Dia bahkan mengajakku berkuda bersama besok."

"Begitu," Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kira-kira yang mana diantara mereka berdua? Yang tubuhnya kurus atau yang sedikit gemuk?" Kyuhyun menyebutkan ciri-ciri seperti itu karena jujur dia sama sekali tak mengingat nama keduanya.

"Tubuhnya sedikit gemuk, namanya adalah Yinhae. Sedangkan kakaknya yang bernama Yoonhae.." Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Sungmin mendengus sinis lalu kembali mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, kau pasti tahu bukan jika Nona Yoonhae itu menaruh hati padamu?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Dan seketika Kyuhyun tergelak. Sungmin sedang cemburu sepertinya.

"Dia memang wanita yang paling cantik di daerah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sengaja memperkeruh suasana. Sungmin melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, begitu." Sahutnya datar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kecewa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah menahan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabnya sinis.

"Yah.. wajar saja jika kau iri dan kecewa, kau 'kan bukan lajang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Sungmin tiba-tiba menoleh dan mengerjap bingung. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menahan senyumnya dan lebih memilih fokus pada setirnya, memilih mengabaikan Sungmin yang masih terdiam dengan rasa bingungnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun menepi pada sebuah rumah. Kyuhyun segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Pemuda itu kelihatannya sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya diam sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin yang mengerti segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun hingga kini mereka berdua bergandengan mesra.

Keluarga Tuan Park sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung kesini. Kami sangat senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan anda Tuan." Sapa pria setengah baya itu pada Kyuhyun. Lalu ia membungkuk pada Sungmin.

"Senang bertemu anda." Sapanya lagi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum ramah kemudian mengangguk.

Keduanya disambut baik dan di persilahkan duduk di ruang tamu, di suguhi jamuan yang begitu beragam hingga akhirnya mereka terlarut dalam obrolan ringan penuh tawa.

"Hei, dimana Yongsuk?" Tanya Tuan Park saat menyadari jika anak lelaki tertuanya tidak ada di tempat itu.

"Pasti dia pergi ke gudang tua di hutan seperti biasanya _Appa_, mungkin dia sedang mengurus anjing tua yang di punguntnya waktu itu." Tuan Park mengangguk mengerti pada penjelasan anak keduanya. Ia tersenyum lagi pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tuan, jika anda tidak keberatan silahkan nikmati jamuan yang sudah kami sediakan."

"Aku tak meragukan lezatnya makanan dirumah ini, hanya saja aku sudah sangat kenyang." Sejak tadi berkeliling desa dan menyapa tetangganya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah pasti kekenyangan melahap jamuan yang disuguhkan untuk mereka.

"Aku akan mengambil manisan ini saja. Kau mau sayang?" Kyuhyun menawarkannya pada Sungmin. Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga ingin mengambil ini." Ucapnya sambil memilih satu manisan yang tersedia diatas meja. Lalu setelahnya mereka kembali terlarut dalam obrolan ringan sekitar lahan dan perkebunan yang diurus Tuan Park.

**Blam!**

Suara dobrakkan pintu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Tuan Park terlihat menghela napas melihat tingkah laku putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Sopanlah sedikit Yongsuk-ah, Tuan Cho sedang bertamu." Tegur Tuan Park membuat Yongsuk membungkuk segan.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tuan Cho." Kyuhyun hanya mengamininya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"_Hyung,_ apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Diam kau, kelinci ini sedang terluka."

"Wah, apa kau akan memasaknya?"

"Yah! Mana ada yang seperti itu?!"

Tuan Park hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah seperti tidak memiliki sopan santun. Namun tak lama sebuah suara menginterupsi perdebatan dua anak lelaki itu.

"Apa.. itu kelinci?" Semua orang mendadak menatap Sungmin yang bertanya dengan sedikit ragu. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit terkejut, selama bertamu Sungmin hanya akan tersenyum atau menjawab singkat pertanyaan tetangganya. Tapi kali ini dia yang memulai.

"Y-ya, Tuan.." Jawab Yongsuk gugup. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kelinci tersebut, biasanya para konglomerat seperti mereka sering berbuat sesuka hati bukan? Yongsuk tak ingin kelinci malang ini menjadi mainan yang akan di bunuh pada akhirnya.

"Apa dia terluka?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Y-ye."

"Kyuhyun, apa aku boleh merawatnya?" Kyuhyun terperahangah pada awalnya, namun ia segera tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sungmin.

"Apapun untukmu." Tanpa sadar Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta kelinci malang itu di pindahkan keatas pangkuannya. Yongsuk tentu tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Istri Tuan Cho ini, dengan ragu ia memberikan kelinci itu pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kita pulang? Di mobilmu tidak ada kotak obat bukan?" Tanpa menyahut Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera berpamitan pada Tuan Park. Entah mengapa Sungmin yang terlihat berbeda kini membuatnya begitu terpesona. Mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu setelah sebelumnya kembali berpamitan dan basa-basi kalau mereka akan berkunjung lagi di lain waktu.

.

.

"Sungmin?" Sebut Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mereka terdiam, pemuda itu terlihat begitu fokus pada kelincinya.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Pemuda itu menyahut tanpa dibarengi dengan segala aura negatif yang biasa ia tunjukkan padanya.

"Tidak jadi." Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Ia seperti melihat Sungmin si remaja polos enam tahun lalu, Sungmin yang ramah dan begitu penyayang. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mengingat jelas, namun dilihat dari wajah para pelayan yang begitu antusias saat menceritakan kebaikan Sungmin saat itu membuat Kyuhyun yakin jika Sungmin adalah sosok yang begitu penyayang. Dan kali ini ia membuktikannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik ke sisinya. Sudah dua kali ia melihat Sungmin seakan lupa diri seperti ini. Seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka setelah enam tahun berlalu, ketika Sungmin berdansa dengannya di pesta pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum.

Saat itu Kyuhyun yang hanya mengetahui Sungmin sebagai Vincent tentu saja cukup kebingungan dengan sikap Sungmin yang hanya diam saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. Pemuda itu malah terkesan menikmatinya saat itu.

Dan setelah ini Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan, jika Sungmin tanpa sadar bisa kembali pada sifat aslinya yang baik di saat-saat tertentu. Mungkin ketika ada sesuatu yang sensitif dari masalalu nya. Seperti saat Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun di pesta dansa saat itu, mungkin Sungmin tak bisa mengontrol rasa rindunya hingga tanpa sadar ia berubah.

Juga seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tidak tahu namun bisa saja kelinci adalah hewan kesukaannya sejak dulu dan menyimpan memori tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, Sungmin yang polos tanpa pertahanan dan segala keangkuhannya seperti ini membuat hati nya kembali berdesir hangat. Membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ia tak akan pernah lagi melepaskan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencintainya. Semakin mencintainya..

'_Andai saja kau terus seperti ini, Min..'_

**Lee's Return**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

_Author's note_ : Hay ('-')/ sedikit lebih lama, maaf ya ._.

Btw, chapter kemarin itu bonus dari saya buat reader yang sering nagih-nagih nc loh XD chapter ini juga bonus buat reader yang minta kyumin moment. Yang pernah baca manga nya pasti tau dimana perbedaannya xD

Maaf untuk typo, tapi saya merasa gagal di chapter ini. Entah kenapa nggak pede -.-

Tanggapan reader cukup beragam, ada yang minta kyuhyun di bikin menyesal se menyesal-menyesalnya(?) ada yang minta kyumin cepet baikan, ada bela kyuhyun, ada yang bela sungmin, dan ada yang ribut muluk minta nc, dasar mesum -_,- /padahal samanya lol /

Baiklah.. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	8. Chapter 8

**Remake**

**.**

**Lee's Return**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**.**

**Story by : Anne Ashley**

**Art by : Yoko Hanabusa**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah manga Stright dewasa dengan judul "Lady Linford's Return" yang di remake menjadi fanfiction KyuMin, dengan segala perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan dan karakter KyuMin.**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Beberapa Cast (Uke) akan di GS.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY~**

**:: ::**

**oOo**

**:: ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tak lama setelah mobil berhenti Sungmin bergegas turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan tergesa ia membuka meja nakas di sisi tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak obat. Dengan begitu telaten Sungmin mencuci luka binatang lucu tersebut, mengobatinya dengan dengan perlahan-lahan dan terakhir melilitkan perban pada luka nya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Menghela napas lega lalu mengelus kepala kelinci itu dengan sayang. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengikuti dan memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Sungmin mengulas satu senyum simpul. Ia melangkah pelan menghampiri Sungmin, nyaris tak menimbulkan suara begitupun Sungmin yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Hey~" Panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya sekilas lalu menunduk kembali. Sibuk membelai dan tersenyum dengan kelincinya yang hanya mampu mengerjab tak mengerti.

Beberapa saat berlalu, keduanya telah diliputi oleh keheningan cukup lama. Hingga satu detik akhirnya Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu,

Di tangannya ini kelinci bukan?

Di tangannya ini ada kelinci yang di pintanya dari putra Tuan Park.

Di pinta...?

'Oh! Kyuhyun!' Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Kyuhyun masih terduduk diam di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sungmin gelagapan. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar atas sikapnya saat di rumah Tuan Park beberapa saat yang lalu. Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah, rasa malu menyergapnya begitu saja.

'Lagi-lagi..' Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati. Sekian lama ia berusaha mengubah sifat lemahnya, sekian lama ia mencoba membuang sifat-sifat lembut yang menurutnya akan terlihat begitu bodoh. Namun berkali-kali pula sifat-sifat itu kembali tanpa di sadarinya.

'Kelinci sial.' Umpat Sungmin lagi. Gara-gara hewan manis yang begitu di sukainya ini Sungmin jadi tampak bodoh di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka kelinci?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Mata rubahnya bergerak gelisah mencoba menghindari tatapan lembut Kyuhyun. Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Ka-kalau aku menyukainya, apa menjadi masalah bagimu?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa berniat menjawab. Wajahnya masih terlihat begitu kaku namun Sungmin mencoba untuk bersikap sedingin mungkin.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja tidak, tapi kau terlihat begitu berbeda." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghela napas, ia benar-benar merutuk dirinya yang kadang lepas kendali.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku lelah." Lirih Sungmin akhirnya. Ia tak terbiasa berada dalam situasi seperti ini, situasi yang membuatnya kebingungan dan merasa malu. Betapa tidak? Perubahan dirinya hari ini terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia sadari, bertahun-tahun ia terbiasa bersikap dingin dan keras pada siapapun yang di temuinya. Lalu kini, dengan bodohnya ia bersikap selembut itu di hadapan Kyuhyun hanya karena kelinci, hewan yang mengingatkan Sungmin pada Ibu-nya.

'_Shit_!' Umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Melihat Sungmin yang masih terdiam Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya, memilih lebih dekat dengan Sungmin hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Pria tersebut mengulurkan satu lengannya bermaksud untuk membelai wajah Sungmin, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sungmin yang tersadar segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Todong Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia mengambil satu bantal untuk memberi sekat pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang nyaris tak berjarak.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang memberontak pria tersebut memaksakan satu tangannya untuk membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Apa? Kau berpikir apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang seolah bisa membaca ketakutan di wajah Sungmin. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus, masih kekeuh menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya. Namun begitu Sungmin tetap tak berhasil, tangan Kyuhyun masih tetap bertengger di pipinya.

Lembut namun begitu kuat.

Seolah sentuhan kulit yang menggetarkan sampai ke hatinya.

Terasa begitu ampuh membuat cinta yang dirasakannya kian melembut dan menghangat namun semakin tertancap begitu kuat dalam dirinya.

"Kau sangat mempesona jika tenang seperti ini, Min." Ungkap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendengus, sebenarnya ia ingin membantah namun rasanya ia begitu lelah. Sungmin tak bermaksud membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, niatnya hanya ingin menolehkan wajah. Namun siapa sangka dirinya tersangkut pada tatapan teduh yang di penuhi kelembutan itu.

"Kau begitu manis, aku berharap kau bisa seperti itu setiap hari." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi membuat hati Sungmin meringis.

Bukankah ini begitu indah?

Pujaan hatimu tengah menatap dengan teduh sambil membelai wajahmu dengan hangat. Apa lagi yang kurang? Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna.

Ya, begitu sempurna.. hanya jika saja, ini semua terjadi enam tahun yang lalu.

Saat dimana dirinya masih begitu mendambakan Kyuhyun. Saat-saat dimana dirinya belum mengerti akan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang seolah dapat membunuh perasaannya. Keluguan itu telah hilang, berganti dengan sifat keras yang selalu di penuhi rencana. Rasa cintanya mungkin memang tak memudar, namun kini penuh di bubuhi oleh rasa benci dan dendam.

Sebut saja Sungmin naif, ia bersikap keras seolah tak pernah membutuhkan Kyuhyun lagi di dalam hidupnya. Begitu jauh bertentangan dengan hatinya yang tengah menangis darah dan meraung pilu atas rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Ibu angkatnya memang berhati mulia, sebelum beliau meninggal wanita sebatang kara itu mengirim Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun untuk kembali. Untuk membuka semua pintu maaf dan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Namun tentu saja semuanya tak akan sama. Sakit di hatinya tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja, ingatan menjijikan itu seakan tak pernah lenyap menghantui Sungmin bahkan hingga ke alam mimpinya.

Lalu apa ia dapat memaafkan Kyuhyun begitu saja?

Tentu saja, tidak. Ia memang kembali untuk Kyuhyun atas permintaan Nyonya Lee, namun tidak dengan tujuan yang sama. Ia ingin membalas Kyuhyun, memberikan rasa sakit yang sama pada pria tersebut. Kesakitan yang bertahun-tahun tak henti menggerogoti hatinya.

Sakit..

Perih..

Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis. Mengumpat diri atas kebodohannya, kini ia terperangkap dalam permainan yang telah di buatnya sendiri.

Dulu dengan angkuhnya ia begitu yakin dapat menjatuhkan Kyuhyun hingga ke titik terdalam. Namun kini, cinta yang telah di kuburnya dalam-dalam seolah kembali naik ke permukaan dan melambungkannya.

Di satu sisi Sungmin begitu ingin membenci Kyuhyun, begitu berharap dalam melepas dari dari cengkraman pria licik tersebut. Namun disisi lain hatinya, perasaan cinta itu kian menguat hingga Sungmin tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan jika hidup tanpa Kyuhyun lagi nantinya.

Lalu mana yang lebih besar? Perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi hatimu, Lee Sungmin?

Cinta, atu benci?

'_Ini membingungkan.._' Sungmin mendesah frustasi, memilih memutuskan pandangan nya dari Kyuhyun dan menyandar pada sandaran kasur.

Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan teduh, rasanya seluruh perasaannya terserap habis saat berpandangan lama dengan Sungmin barusan.

Hatinya menghangat begitu saja, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat. Sungmin terkesiap di tempatnya.

"Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa meluluhkan hatimu, Min." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sungmin yang masih terpaku menatapnya. "Tapi tak lama lagi, aku yakin tatapan cinta mu yang dulu akan kembali padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar. Pemuda tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kelinci yang masih meringkuk di pangkuannya.

"Kelurlah, aku ingin beristirahat." Lirih Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham kemudian mengecup pipi Sungmin lama. Satu belaian hangat lagi di pipi mulus tersebut, lalu Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Istirahatlah jika kau perlu, akan ada pelayan yang mengambil kelincimu dan menyimpannya di kandang yang akan mereka siapkan." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Sungmin.." Panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Setelah itu Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja dari kamarnya.

Sungmin menghela napas kemudian melemaskan tubuhnya saat pintu kamar sudah sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KyuMin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Siang ini terlihat begitu cerah, terik panas matahari berbaur dengan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Daun daun dari pohon yang berjejer di setiap jalan menjadikan suasana yang cerah dan terkesan sejuk.

"Syukurlah, cuacanya sangat cerah.." Ucap Sungmin sambil mendongak memandang langit. Yinhae yang juga tengah berkuda di sampingnya tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Benar! Suatu kehormatan bagi saya dapat berkuda dengan Tuan Lee." Ujar Yinhae membuat Sungmin tertawa.

"Yinhae-_ah,_ jangan kaku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Sungmin."

"Eh? Tapi nanti aku pasti di marahi _Eomma_ kalau tidak sopan." Ujar gadis muda tersebut membuat Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita sedang berdua kau memanggilku Sungmin. Lalu saat di depan semua orang kau bisa memanggilku dengan semua embel-embel kehormatan itu." Kini giliran Yinhae yang tertawa, rasanya begitu menyenangkan memiliki teman yang begitu ramah seperti Sungmin tanpa pernah membeda-bedakan status mereka.

"Baiklah!" Ujarnya senang. "Nanti aku akan pamer pada Yoohae-_eonnie_,kkkk~" Sambungnya lagi membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Pamer?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Iya, habis dia selalu membanggakan dirinya sebagai nomor satu. Sedangkan sekarang saya bisa berteman dengan Tuan—ah, Sungmin yang lebih _tinggi_ dan lebih manis dari nya walau kau adalah seorang lelaki." Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam menanggapi ungkapan jujur tersebut.

"Aku kurang begitu paham dengan logika berpikirmu, tapi tolong jangan melihatku terlalu _tinggi,_ rasanya sangat menggelikan."

"Ini bukan pujian, sungguh!"

"Tapi tetap saja."

"Ah! Yoonhae-_eonnie_!" Ujar Yinhae tiba-tiba, Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang tengah dilihat oleh Yinhae. Benar saja, wanita muda itu tengah duduk di mobilnya dengan salah seorang sopir.

"Apa yang sedang _eonnie _lakukan? Kenapa mobil _eonnie _terlihat seperti tengah mengejar-ngejar Yongsuk?"

Keduanya memperhatikan dengan seksama dari kejauhan. Memang benar, mobil wanita tersebut jelas terlihat tengah mengejar Yongsuk yang berlari ketakutan. Mobilnya di jalankan dengan pelan, sepertinya mereka sedang bermain-main.

Sungmin masih terdiam hingga akhirnya ia melihat mobil Yoonhae menyenggol tubuh Yongsuk hingga terpental.

"Yah!" Sungmin yang kaget segera memacu kudanya menghampiri mereka bertiga. Hatinya semakin geram kala melihat wanita itu tertawa saat menyaksikan Yongsuk yang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Menyingkir darisana!" Tukas Sungmin membuat wanita dalam mobil itu berdecih.

"Aku hanya memintanya untuk memperlihatkan apa yang di sembunyikannya di balik bajunya, tapi si bodoh ini tidak mau memperlihatkan. Supirku hanya menuruti perintahku." Jelas nya masih berusaha sopan, walau nada ketus terdengar jelas dari ucapannya.

"Hanya menuruti? Tapi dia terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya saat menabrak orang, dasar manusia rendahan." Ucap Sungmin dingin. Sang sopir yang dimaksud terkesiap kaget kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan sinis.

"Tuan Lee, kurasa keluarga Tuan Cho tidak akan pernah berkata sekasar itu. Si bodoh ini pasti melakukan pemburuan gelap." Ujar wanita bernama Yoonhae tersebut dengan sinis. Sungmin berdecih kemudian menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Kalau pun iya, pemilik tanah ini tidak akan membiarkan orang luar sepertimu bertindak seperti penguasa disini. Kau tidak ingat? Tanah siapa yang sedang kau pijak saat ini?" Sungmin tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah wanita itu terkejut menahan malu.

"Jadi, aku meminta dengan hormat agar kalian cepat pergi meninggalkan tanah milik Suami ku." Pinta Sungmin penuh penekanan. Yoonhae menggeram marah, ia menatap Sungmin penuh dengan kilat kebencian.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya, urusan ku dengannya akan ku selesaikan nanti." Setelah mobil itu menjauh pergi Sungmin menghela napas lelah. Ada saja hal yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar panggilan lirih Yinhae yang tengah menatapnya penuh rasa takut dan kecanggungan.

"Maaf, Yinhae. Karena aku acara menunggang kuda kita hari ini jadi berantakan." Ujar Sungmin penuh sesal. Yinhae hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Tak apa, Kakakku yang bersalah. Aku minta maaf, dan aku harus pergi. Aku permisi dulu."

Sungmin hanya memandang Yinhae yang sudah menjauh dengan kudanya. Ia menatap penuh sesal karena sudah membuat teman barunya itu tak enak hati.

'_Maafkan aku Yinhae, aku yang sekarang memang jauh berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu._' Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yongsuk yang masih mengingis kesakitan di tanah.

"Yongsuk, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa berniat turun dari kuda nya.

"Apa orang-orang jahat itu akan kembali lagi?" Tanya pemuda tanggung itu ketakutan. Sungmin tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak, tenanglah. Kupastikan mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Terima kasih, Tuan." Ucap Yongsuk tulus. Sungmin mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang anak lelaki itu sembunyikan di balik jaketnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu. Yongsuk segera mengeluarkan kelinci terluka yang di temukannya di hutan pagi tadi.

"Kelinci lagi?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Yongsuk megangguk semangat.

"Aku menemukannya terjerat perangkap saat di hutan tadi, jadi aku membawanya dan berusaha menyembuhkannya. Tapi mereka malah mengejarku."

"Kau akan menyembuhkannya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melepaskannya setelah ia sembuh." Ujar Yongsuk sambil mengelus sayang kelinci di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

"_Ne_! Aku hanya terluka sedikit."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, Kyuhyun akan mencariku jika aku pulang terlambat."

"Ah, tentu saja Tuan Lee. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Tak usah sungkan. Baiklah aku pergi." Sungmin tersenyum manis sebelum ia membalik dan memacu Kudanya menuju Cho's Hall.

Suasana hatinya kian membaik setelah ia bertemu Yongsuk. Anak itu begitu tulus dan penyayang pada hewan di sekitarnya. Sungmin bersyukur masih bisa bertemu dengan orang baik di tempat ini.

Yongsuk bukan anak yang gila harta atau jabatan, dia selalu bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Lain kali aku akan memintanya untuk menunjukkan gudang tua tempatnya menyembuhkan hewan-hewan itu." Monolog Sungmin, ia begitu menikmati perlanan menuju rumahnya saat ini. Terlebih hembusan angin sejuk akan lebih terasa saat ia menunggang kuda.

_**Krosak Krosak**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari semak-semak yang di laluinya. Sungmin terkesiap kaget, baru saja ia akan menoleh saat sebuah anak panah melintas begitu saja hingga nyaris menggores pipinya.

Sungmin mematung. Dengan tubuh bergetar ia menelisik ke setiap sudut di sekitarnya. Sungmin menemukan anak panah itu sudah menancap kuat pada sebuah batang pohon.

Dengan panik Sungmin bergegas memacu kudanya secepat yang ia bisa.

Pulang. Ia harus pulang..

.

.

.

_**Tap tap tap**_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang tengah ia baca saat suara langkah kaki yang terdengar memburu mampir pada gendang telinganya.

Orang itu Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat istrinya yang melangkah begitu tergesa memasuki rumah.

"Min? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dari sofanya. Berharap Sungmin akan berhenti dan menjawabnya, namun itu tak terjadi, Sungmin tetap melangkah gusar menuju tangga. Bahkan ia terkesan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Min?" Sebut Kyuhyun mulai khawatir. Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit dan berjalan mengejar Sungmin yang hampir sampai ke tangga.

"Sungmin, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mencekal tangan Sungmin, namun sedetik kemudian pemuda tersebut menghentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun dan beringsut mundur.

"Jangan mendekat!" Usir Sungmin panik. Tatapan matanya sudah seperti orang linglung.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun yang benar-benar khawatir segera membingkai wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak.." Gumam Sungmin sambil menggeleng. Kyuhyun semakin di buat kebingungan.

"Tidak? Tidak kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sungmin semakin memberontak, ia menghempas kasar tangan Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini aku, Kyuhyun. Ada apa denganmu hum?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai melembut. Sungmin perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Ya?"

"Aku takut.." Kyuhyun cukup terkejut saat melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda itu tidak menangis, hanya napasnya yang memburu dengan tubuh gemetar. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hey, apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin, ia membelai lembut kepala sang istri hingga Sungmin semakin nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Tak ada jawaban, juga tak ada perbincangan. Keduanya terdiam dan terlarut dalam kehangatan yang menyebar di tubuh mereka. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, betapa panik dan takut yang sebelum ini menyergap hatinya menguar begitu saja.

Rasanya terlalu hangat dan begitu nyaman, membawa ketenangan dan rasa aman yang tersalur ke dalam hatinya.

"Min.." Sebut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada jawaban. Sungmin meregangkan pelukannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian menatap mata pria tersebut. Hanya sejenak ia merasakan kehangatan lewat pancaran mata itu, karena Sungmin memutusnya dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Aku, aku harus mandi." Lirih Sungmin sebelum bergegas menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Perasaan kacau dan risau kembali menyergap hatinya, tubuhnya gemetar dan perlahan merosot ke lantai. Henry yang tengah berbenah dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan Sungmin yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Tuan muda.. anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Henry cemas. Sungmin hanya menggeleng kecil dengan tatapan linglung.

"Aku.. aku di serang, ada anak panah yang melintas di sampingku." Sungmin yang semula menunduk mulai mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Henry. "Ada.. ada seseorang yang mencoba membunuhku!"

"Apa?!" Teriak Henry tak kalah terkejut. Sungmin tak menaruh hirau, ia kembali menunduk dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

'_Tapi.. tapi siapa? Apakah, Kyuhyun?'_

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Ia menjerit menyangkal prasangka buruk di dalam dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu, jika dia ingin bebas seharusnya dia membiarkan Sungmin bercerai darinya. Tidak akan ada untungnya untuk Kyuhyun jika dia membunuh Sungmin.

Lagipula, meskipun tidak mengakuinya Sungmin bisa merasakan jika Kyuhyun memang sudah berubah.

'_Lalu siapa?'_

"Tu-tuan muda, ini tidak baik untuk anda. Lebih baik kita segera memberitahukan Tuan Cho." Sungmin tersadar saat suara Henry terdengar, ia segera mencengkram tangan Henry yang berniat menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, Henry!"

"I-iya?"

"Aku-aku mungkin salah sangka. Aku tidak bisa bicara sembarangan jika tidak ada bukti yang jelas."

"Tapi, Tuan muda.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Henry memandang tak yakin pada Sungmin, ia terlalu mencemaskan majikan yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya ini.

"Henry..." Pinta Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi.."

"Aku mohon.."

Henry menghela napas pasrahnya, jika sudah seperti ini mana mungkin ia bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin?

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu.."

_**Blam!**_

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup Sungmin kembali melemaskan tubuhnya. Dia bingung, dia juga ketakutan. Siapa orang yang mempunyai masalah dengannya hingga berani melakukan hal senekat itu?

Apakah... wanita itu?

"Yoonhae...?"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KyuMiN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Malam ini Sungmin benar-benar tak berselera melakukan apapun, setelah makan malamnya dengan Kyuhyun yang dihabiskan dengan keheningan Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin berasalan bahwa tubuhnya sedang tidak fit hingga terasa begitu lemas, ia ingin tidur. Dan tentu saja, Kyuhyun mengijinkannya.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lalu menarik selimut hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya, ia bahkan melakukan ritual sebelum tidurnya dengan cepat tanpa berpikir tubuhnya akan bersih atau tidak, ia bergegas menenakan piyama tidurnya lalu berbaring.

Tubuhnya terlalu lelah memikirnya semua ini, kejadian sore tadi benar-benar memukul telak rasa amannya hingga menimbulkan trauma ringan yang selalu menghantuinya.

Ia berbeda. Sekalipun lelaki, kehidupan anak-anak konglomerat tentu akan sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Mereka terbiasa hidup dengan rasa aman tanpa harus merasa terancam, Sungmin selalu dilindungi dengan pengawasan ketat sejak dulu.

Ia bahkan selalu di kurung Ayahnya di dalam rumah. Lalu saat bertemu dengan Nyonya Lee pun Sungmin terbiasa di manjakan, Wanita itu adalah janda kaya yang hidup sebatang kara. Hingga ia mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada Sungmin tanpa segan-segan.

Dan kali ini.. Sungmin merasakan sendiri ada anak panah yang melintas dan nyaris membunuhnya. Ini pertama kali nya..dan Sungmin benar-benar merasa tak terbiasa.

Lama terbelenggu dalam pemikirannya membuat Sungmin semakin mengantuk, pemuda itu perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur dalam sekejap.

.

Tak lama waktu berselang, keheningan di kamar Sungmin terbelah oleh suara deritan pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun tersenyum, masih dengan kacamata kerjanya pria tersebut berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyuhyun masih sibuk membaca berkas-berkas penting perusahaannya yang ada di Seoul, meskipun ia tengah mengambil cuti lama dan menyerahkan semua tugas pada orang kepercayaannya namun Kyuhyun tetap harus mengontrol perkembangan yang terjadi disana. Awalnya ia begitu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya, sampai ia teringat Sungmin dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi istrinya yang sudah tertidur di kamar sebelah, Kyuhyun bahkan belum sempat melepas kacamatanya.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kepala Sungmin, dengan sayang di belainya kepala tersebut sambil sesekali menyingkap helai rambut yang menutupi kening istrinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Sungmin, hanya kecupan Singkat namun begitu Kyuhyun tak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya.

Ada cinta dan kerinduan. Ada rasa kasih juga sayang. Begitu jelas mereka semua terpancar dari sinar mata Kyuhyun saat menatap wajah yang begitu di kasihinya.

Wajah halus tersebut kembali di usap penuh kasih oleh punggung jari telunjuk Kyuhyun, begitu halus hingga rasa yang menggelitik itu menghangatkan hatinya. Tatapan Kyuhyun teralih pada bibir ranum sang istri, betapa Kyuhyun begitu mendambakkan penyatuan mereka kembali terulang.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukannya. Sangat merindukkan saat-saat dimana bibir _pink peach_ itu menyebut namanya, hanya namanya. Pria tersebut menggeram samar kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

Napasnya kian memberat kala gairah dan kerinduan seolah menumpuk di dadanya. Kyuhyun mengecup pelan leher Sungmin kemudian mulai menjilatnya. Menyesapkan ciuman hingga gigitan panas yang seolah menyengat hingga titik terdalamnya.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin melenguh. Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu seolah sentuhan hangat yang menyentuh telak kesadarannya. Sungmin membuka mata perlahan, kemudian terbelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun mencumbu dengan tubuh yang hampir menindih dirinya.

"Cho Kyu—mmppfth." Kalimat itu kembali tertelan saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan telak. Mengirimkan satu hingga berjuta kehangatan yang menyebar ke setiap titik sensitif di tubuhnya.

Rasanya begitu menggelitik saat benda kenyal tersebut menjamah setiap sudut mulutnya yang terbuka, mengajak lidahnya untuk bergelut dalam tarian erotis lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Sungmin melenguh. Begitu kewalahan mengimbangi keberingasan Kyuhyun saat menciumnya, tak tertampung lagi saliva keduanya yang telah bercampur hingga meleleh begitu saja dari sela bibir Sungmin. Keduanya begitu tenggelam tanpa berniat memikirkan apapun selain gairah untuk saling mengejar kehangatan.

Sungmin terengah dengan tatapan sayu saat Kyuhyun melepas tautan keduanya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan kilatan nafsu dan kerinduan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

"AH! Ahh.. ahh.. Kyuhyun.." Sungmin mendesah hingga menjerit, menggetarkan pita suaranya demi melampiaskan kenikmatan yang tengah Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya.

Tubuhnya hampir melemas jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan pinggulnya untuk tetap menungging. Kedua tangannya meremas kain sprei dengan erat saat tumbukkan keras itu telak mengenai prostatnya.

"Ohh—Sungmin.." Kyuhyun terus bergerak dan semakin tak beraturan, tubuh Sungmin benar-benar seperti candu baginya. Tak lelah ia menyesap habis setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak saliva dan kemerahan di setiap tubuh mulus itu.

Rasanya sudah begitu lama. Kehangatan intim seperti ini harusnya sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu mereka kecap, Sungmin selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Kyuhyun.

Setiap hari, tak pernah habis ia berharap Kyuhyun mau memandangnya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dan kini Sungmin sudah mendapatkannya, mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang begitu tergila-gila dan bertekut lutut padanya.

Namun sayang sekali, Sungmin mendapatkan semua itu setelah banyak yang sudah merubah dirinya. Rasanya ia ngin melupakan semua itu, semua ingatan pahit yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum getir dalam tangisan.

Rasa cintanya malah terus bertambah seperti tumbukkan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya menjerit.

Rasa ingin memiliki itu tumbuh sekuat Kyuhyun merengkuh nya dan menyesap habis setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Sungmin mendesah lagi. Tak habis rasanya ia di buat menggila oleh kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan, begitu semuanya sangat terasa berbeda dengan penyatuan mereka enam tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menyetubuhinya di saat mabuk, tak ada kelembutan sedikitpun. Sungmin ketakutan dan kesakitan, namun begitu ia bahagia karena Kyuhyun sudah menjadi miliknya dengan utuh.

Kini cinta itu terasa di setiap hentakkan yang menumbuk tubuhnya. Begitu kental sehingga Sungmin begitu tak rela melepaskannya sedikitpun.

Ia ingin memilikinya.. sangat ingin memilikinya, lagi.

"Ahhh.. Kyuhyun, disannahh.." Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Klimaksnya hampir tiba hingga ia ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan tumbukan Kyuhyun. Suara kecipak tubuh keduanya saat bersatu menambah kesan erotis di ruangan yang begitu panas ini.

Kyuhyun semakin menggila, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya sekeras yang ia bisa hingga Sungmin menjerit kewalahan.

"Ahh, Kyuhyun aku..."

"Keluarkan sayang.." Desis Kyuhyun sambil terus menyodok tubuh Sungmin,keduanya bergerak begitu menggila hingga pada akhirnya tubuh Sungmin mengejang saat klimaksnya tiba. Tubuhnya sontak melemas dengan napas memburu, Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi kenikmatan pasca orgasme nya.

Kadang bibirnya mendesis kecil saat Kyuhyun masih menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras, pria itu menggila di beberapa tusukan terakhir hingga Kyuhyun ikut melemas saat klimaksnya tiba.

Seluruh lahar panasnya di biarkan masuk dan memenuhi _hole _Sungmin hingga beberapa tetes meluber hingga paha dalamnya. Napas Kyuhyun terengah tepat di samping telinga Istrinya, ia mengecup pipi Sungmin berkali-kali sebelum menggumamkan kalimat yang membuat hati Sungmin kembali menghangat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lee's Return**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**To be continued..**_

Ugh~ rasanya pegal sekali -,-

Maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini ya, maaf juga kalau nggak memuaskan, maaf lagi buat typo, dan maaf lagi karena saya udah hiatus. Tapi percaya deh di sosmed saya itu banyak bicara ==;

Itu aja dulu, terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
